The Worst Always Get's Better
by Actress11
Summary: It's almost the end of summer and Nina will be coming back to Anubis very soon. One day she gets a phone call from Fabian and he says stuff she never wanted to hear. She then thinks nothing can get better since she found out her Gran dies. She think that her life is the worst and nothing will ever get better. Well she doesn't know that things can turn to the better.
1. That One Phone Call

HI everyone my name is Actress11. I hope you guys like my story. So here is my story. The Worst Always Get's Better. ENJOY!

NINA's POV

Hi everyone my name is Nina Martin and I'm in America visiting my Gran with my best friend. I'm not going to tell you who it is because it's going to be part of the flashback I'm going to tell you. So you are going to see who it is after the flashback. You see Fabian and I broke up. I don't know why, but we did.

Flashback

He called me yesterday on Skype and said I don't think that this long distance relationship will work out cause you are one ocean away and I don't think that it's like the same. Then I started crying and he said don't make this harder like it already is. Then I said how is this hard for you if you are the one breaking up with me, you're saying this is not working out! I started sobbing. He said maybe you would find someone better in America. Then he hanged up. I slid my back against the wall and was sobbing into my knees. Then I started to get up and trash my Grans house. I flipped over the couch, the kitchen table, I threw all the kitchen plates on the floor and they shattered to a million pieces, I punched the mirror and there were cutes on my knuckle. It hurt, but not as much as the pain in my heart. I was crying so hard now. I'm surprise the neighbors didn't call the cops because of the noises. I threw all the pictures of the wall and I saw a picture of my parents and I threw there's and I yelled/cried that this is all there fault and if they never died then I would of never gone to the boarding school and none of this would have had happen! I ran upstairs and I picked up the "Fabina book" amber made for us and I ripped every picture I had of us together. Then I picked up all the scraps and went down stairs and put it in the fireplace and lit it on fire. I saw it all burn and they turn to ash. I stared sobbing again and then I threw the Fabina book in the fireplace. I dropped to the floor and I kept on crying and then I had no more tears to cry. I then had an idea. It was crazy, but it was totally worth it. I went to the kitchen and I saw the sharpest knife I can find I put it close to my stomach. I didn't hear the house door open I was about to stab myself when I hear "NINA DON'T DO IT"! I then stabbed myself and I dropped to the floor the mysterious figure came to swap the knife out of my hand, but it was to late it was already in my stomach and I was bleeding so badly. The mysterious figure took the knife out of my stomach and said ill call an ambulance and then my eyes started closing and all I saw was darkness.


	2. Coming Home

Sorry I didn't post yesterday I was at six flags. It's been such a blast until my 2 FAVORITE rides shut down because of technical difficulties! UGHHHH I was so pissed. Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying my story . I know the last chapter was a bit sad. Don't worry this chapter is going to be good, well I hope you guys like it. So here is The Worst always get's better! Enjoy

Nina's POV

So here is where the story begins. I'm right now at the hospital with bandages and a cast. So, basically when I fell down I landed on broken glass plates and I have cuts on my back and arm. I have a cast on my left arm because I broke my arm when I fell down. I also have a bandage wrapped around my right hand; I sprained my hand when I punched the mirror. Last, but not least I have a huge bandage wrapped around my stomach like a billion times since I stabbed my self. I have to change everything like after my shower, but I have to take it of before my shower. If I only knew that this was going to be this bad, I would of never done anything. I would have just thrown my "Fabina book" and that's it. UGHHH I feel so bad for Gran. She probably is thinking I have a crazy Granddaughter. I have so much explaining to do!

Back To The Flashback (Mysterious Person)

Mysterious Person POV

Man these bags are way to heavy. If only I have my new car here. I need like $500 more dollars. Man I don't even like my job, but I have to keep it. Life is hard. I can't believe that my girlfriend broke up with me because she thinks that we fight too much. Well it's actually true. Anyway, I have a crush on someone else. She and I go to school together. Here name is, Nina Martin. I always had a small crush on her when I first saw her in House of Anubis. Now that I found out that we live near each other it's been amazing that we get to know each other more. Finally I'm here. O let me put the groceries in the kitchen. Man WHAT HAPPEN TO HER HOUSE! HERE PARENTS PICTURE IS SHATTERED EVERYWHERE! Only our picture isn't messed up. WHY IS THERE BLOOD DRIPPING TO THE KITCHEN! The first thing that came to my mind was, NINA. I ran into the kitchen and I saw a knife pointing to her stomach. I yelled "NINA DON'T DO IT". I ran to her so she won't stab her self, but it was too late. She fell to the floor and blood was gushing out of her stomach. I took the knife out of her stomach. I told her I'm going to call an ambulance. Her eyes then closed and I kissed her forehead. I pulled my phone out and I dialed 911.

"911 emergency, how may I help you?" operator said.

"Yes my best friend just stabbed her self in the stomach. Please bring an ambulance!" I said

"Ok sir calm down. What is your address?"

"11891 Venice Beach, Los Angeles, CA. HURRY!"

"Sir, relax Ambulance is on the way. Ok so what is your name and what is the person who got stabbed name?"

"Her name is Nina Martin and my name is Eddie Sweet"

"Ok…Eddie can you check Nina pulse."

"Her pulse is very slow. How can I stop the bleeding?"

"You need to put a towel on the place she stabbed her self and keep on pushing it until it stops."

(Few Minutes later)

"Ok the bleeding stop and the ambulance is at my house thank you so much." I said kindly

I hung up before she said anything. I felt bad, but Nina needs my help more. The paramedics came barging in and they took Nina. They asked me if I wanted to come and I said yes. I just remember that I didn't call her Gran. So I called her and it went straight to voice mail. That's weird. She always picks up the phone when I call her. They started asking questions. I tried my best to answer them, but I wasn't really listening. Suddenly Nina phone started to ring in her front pocket. I hesitated to get it since it would be awkward, but then again she is unconscious so I decided to get it. It was an unknown number. So I answer her Samsung Galaxy S3.

"Hello?" I asked

"Um yes this is UCLA Medical Center-Orthopedic Hospital. May I speck to Nina Martin?" Asked the Unknown Person

"Um well actually she is on her way to the Hospital. Would you like me to give her a message?"

"Um yes. Can you tell her that her Gran Died from a car accident. I am so sorry."

I started having tears in my eyes. Nina is now alone with no one. She is 17 years old. This is her senior year. How will she be able to make it? I guess I have to hide her for now on.

"Sir?" Asked the Unknown Person

"Yes I'm here," I said

" Do you know if she have somewhere to stay?"

"Yes she does. She is living with me"

Then I hanged up. We arrived at the hospital. They took her to the emergency room and they fixed her up. I was asked to wait outside. I refused to wait so I tried to fight my way through, but it was no use. I sat down and put my hands on my face. It was an hour till I was able to see Nina. When they told me I could see her they said that your girlfriend isn't awake yet she is just sleeping. I was about to say that she isn't my girlfriend, but hey already left. I walked inside and saw Nina in a cast and bandages because of her cuts and a bandage wrapped around her stomach. She also has a bandage wrapped around her hand since she sprained it. She is starting to mumble some stuff.

"Fabian, don't leave me! Why are you leaving me! No don't go." She said in a scared way. She then started crying. I started panicking I started to move her. I shock her 3 times.

"Eddie what are you doing here? Why am I here!" She asked freaking out

I told her what happen. I also told her about her Gran. She started cry hysterically. She pulled me into a hug and said I don't want you to leave me. I was rocking her back and forth. I kissed her forehead so many times that I Iost count, but I don't matter since I know she needs me and I love her. I'm not going to leave her like my mom left. My dad is at the boarding school. He thinks that my mom is taking care of me. Nina started calming down. I kissed her forehead one last time. She soon started to go to sleep. The Nurse came in and said that she can leave as soon as she wakes up, but if she wants to stay another day then she can. She also needs to stay supervise for a few days until her wounds go away. I decided that I should go to her house and fix it up. So I drove to her house, which was 15 minutes from the hospital. I turned on the radio and the song It will Rain by Bruno mars came on. I then started singing it

If you ever leave me baby,

Leave some morphine at my door

'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication

To realize what we used to have,

We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me

No matter how long my knees are on the floor

So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'

Will keep you by my side

Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

I'll never be your mother's favorite

Your daddy can't even look me in the eye

Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing

Sayin there goes my little girl

Walkin' with that troublesome guy

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds

Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make you mine

Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same if you walk away

Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

Don't just say, goodbye

Don't just say, goodbye

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make it right

Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same if you walk away

Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

This song just made me think what if I did lose Nina. It would be such a living hell. Especially since I'm her protector. I would have had failed my job. I just need to tank God that I didn't loose her. I arrived at her house at 3pm. I open the door with my house key. I started cleaning her house. I started thinking that should I let her move into my house now since she has no one to live with. I decided no since it would be weird. I put the broken mirror in the trash. I went to the store and bought a new mirror and some plates and new things that Nina will need. It didn't bother me about the money since I'm going to use my mom credit card. So when I was done fixing the house it was dark. It was 8pm. Wow 5 hours of fixing Nina house. I rushed to a taxi since visiting hours finish at 9pm. So I arrived at the hospital at 9:15pm. I rushed to Nina room. She was awake watching T.V. When she saw me she got up and hugged me. I asked her if she wanted to leave. She said yea. I also got her close so I told her to change. I went to go tell the hospital she is leaving. I had to sign some papers, but then they asked about the insurance. I gave Nina insurance card and then we left the hospital. Before we left the lady who sign us out said you too are an amazing couple. We both blushed and we both said at the same time that we aren't a couple. We walked out of the hospital and got into a taxi. When we got home I paid the taxi and Nina said thanks for being there for me and she kissed my check. I putt my hand check. She was blushing and I bet I was too. Is started smiling like crazy. We entered the house and she was shocked to see her house all cleaned up and perfect. She gave me a huge hug and then she kissed me but she started whining since her stomach was starting to hurt. I told her that she should lie down on the couch. She said ok.

NO ONE'S POV

"Nina would you like something to eat?" Asked Eddie

" Um Hot Coco with Marshmallow would me nice. Also could I have strawberry Banana yogurt? " Asked Nina

"Coming right up" The Blond said Excitedly

Nina smiled at Eddie sweetness. He is just always really caring and kind to her. Just like a best friend would be. Eddie gave Nina her Hot Coco and her Yogurt.

" So do you want to watch yesterday episode of Teen Wolf?" Asked Eddie

"What kind of question is that? Hell yeah. Put that sucker on." Nina said crazily

Eddie smiled at her love of Teen Wolf. Nina is always saying that Teen wolf is the best. Eddie also loves Teen Wolf since it gets interesting every time. So they watched Teen wolf and then Nina went to sleep on his shoulder. She was snoring softly. She Mumbled Eddie name and then she started smiling. Eddie smiled down at her and was wondering what she was thinking about. Eddie turned the T.V and lights off and stared to carried her upstairs and put her on her bed. Nina stared to wake up a little.

"What time is it?" Nina Mumbled half asleep

"12:48. Good Night. I'm going to sleep n the guest room" Eddie said Yawning

" No I wasn't you to sleep with me tonight." Nina said. She was starting to drift off to sleep, but you can still hear her.

"Are you sure" A confused Eddie Asked. "You never let me sleep with you" Said Eddie even more confuse.

"It's ok so come on" said Nina. She was getting really sleepier by the second.

Eddie shrugged it of. He took of his shirt and since he was wearing shorts it was ok. It is really cold in the house. Eddie got in the bed. Good thing that they both fit in the bed since it's a king size bed. So it was really huge. She cuddled into his chest and Eddie kissed her head. Soon Nina was fast a asleep. She would always cuddle even closer to Eddie. Eddie had his strong arms wrapped around her hips. He soon started to drift of to sleep.


	3. The Lazy Day

Hey everyone. Thank you so much for reading my story and for some of you who reviewed I give a big shout out to you since you guys are just awesome! I love you guys and now I want you guys who haven't review to review. It will be awesome if you do . So here is the next chapter you all been waiting for. Enjoy! Also I don't own House of Anubis.

**Nina's POV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"UGH why does this Fucking Alarm Clock exist?" I said

I then I slammed the clock buzzer off and it made a beeeeeppp… sound. I guess I need a new clock. I looked at my left and saw Eddie lying next to me asleep. I was confused, but then remembered that Eddie was with me last night and I asked him to sleep with me.

"I wondered what time is it?" I asked to loud.

"Shit" I whispered remembering that I broke my clock

I saw Eddie phone on the nightstand that is on his left. I didn't feel like walking around so I just put my leg over his other side. So basically it looked like I was straddling him. He started stirring a little, but he was still asleep. I tried to grab his phone, but it was to far. I tried to reach more and more, but it was no used.

"It's 11:45pm." Eddie said looking at his watch.

I still was straddling him, but I was looking at him shocked and embarrassed.

"Are you liking the view from up there? Take a pic on my phone and it'll last longer." the blond boy said smiling cockily.

I looked down and noticed his 6-pack was showing. Eddie kept on smiling at me with a smug Grin.

" Why don't you feel my 6-pack sleeping Beauty?" He said Grinning.

I just rolled my eyes at him and got off of him. I started to get up, but then he grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Nina I didn't mean it. I was just playing around like I always do." Eddie said with sympathy.

"It's ok. I'm just going to change into my new bandage and get out of these dreadful clothes." I teased

"Hey, I picked those clothes out." Eddie exclaimed

"That's why they're dreadful." I said throwing a pillow at him and laughing. Then my sides started to hurt.

Eddie started laughing with me.

"Hey can you turn around cause I'm going to change to PJ's?" I asked

"O come on Nina I have seen you in a bikini. It's like the same right. Anyway you have a beautiful body so it's all good." Eddie said with an obvious voice.

"Yea I guess your right."

"Aren't I always?" Eddie said smirking

I threw another pillow at him, but he caught it this time and threw it at me on my stomach. I faked winced in pain. He came to my aid.

"I'm so sorry! Can I do anything to help?" Eddie said Nervously

"Got ya!" I said laughing.

"O your dead!" He said. He was about to hug me.

"Aaaaaa, you can't hurt me." I said proudly.

Eddie looked had an O man face on.

"So what should I wear today?" I asked

"What about we both stay at my house today in our PJ's? When can do this till we go back to school. It can be our tradition for now on. It can be called um… (Snap finger) Lazy Day. We can do this every Wednesday. We can watch a movie, sleep, eat, and relax and just have fun." Eddie said excitedly since it was his best idea yet.

"YEA LETS DO THAT!" I said with excitement just like Eddie.

"Wait before we leave I have one question?" Eddie asked Nervously

"Yea ask way" I said confused

"Why…did you…do…. it?" Eddie asked nervously because he thinks that Nina is going to yell at him or smack him.

I told him everything. She started crying. Eddie would stay by her side and hold her hand and say it's going to be ok. When she finished her head was in his lap while he was smoothing her hair. Then Eddie changed the subject by asking another question.

"Hey um what were you dreaming about last night? I heard you mumbled Eddie and then you smiled." Eddie Question.

"O I had a dream where you took me to a special place to hang out. I was really happy." I said blushing.

**NO ONE'S POV **

Eddie and Nina went to his house and we got there like at 5 since we chilled at my house for a while. I told him that I didn't have any PJ's since I don't like sleeping in them sometimes. So he let me borrow a really oversized shirt. I then just left my underwear on since the shirt is between my thigh and knees. We watched Paranormal Activity 1-3. While eating popcorn and eating ice cream. My neck started to hurt. I stared to rub it. Eddie soon started to notice.

"Hey what's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"O my neck is just sore so don't worry" Nina said.

"Hey do you want me to massage it?" Asked Eddie

"No, I think I'm ok." Nina said kindly

Eddie nodded unsurely. Nina kept on rubbing my head until Eddie got annoyed that Nina wouldn't let him rub my neck.

"Nina come sit in front of me and let me massage your neck. Don't worry I don't bite." Eddie said

Nina got up and sat in front of him unsurely. Eddie put both of his warm hands on Nina neck. He started to massage Nina neck gently. Nina would moan sometimes with pleasure. She would look up at him and he would kiss her forehead. Nina would blush while Eddie would smile down at her. When Eddie was done Nina moan one last time. Then she got up and kissed Eddie on the check.

"Thank you. I Really needed that." Nina said.

Nina sat next to Eddie and she laid her head on Eddie head. He put an arm around her shoulder. They look like a perfect couple just watching T.V. Nina would sometimes get scared because she would feel like something would pop out of no where and scare her. Eddie saw the fear in her eyes so he taught that he should play a little with her. He started to slowly try to grab her side to tickle her and then say boo. When he did Nina threw the popcorn bowl up to the ceiling and popcorn went everywhere. She holds Eddie tight until she realized it was him who scared her. She started to whack Eddie with the pillow until he couldn't breath because of him cracking up too much. He wouldn't breathe. Then Nina sat down because she was really tired. Eddie was still laughing on the floor while Nina just rolled her eyes at him. Eddie finally had the courage to get up and calm down.

"Nina I'm hungry I'm going to make a sandwich." Eddie said

"I want one too so ill come with you." Nina said while turning off the T.V.

They started to make their sandwich. Well Eddie made his famous hogge. Nina was looking at him disgustedly.

"Hey do you want some?" Eddie asked while having food in his mouth.

"NO thanks, ill pass" Nina said disgustedly.

"Your lost."

Eddie continued to enjoy his sandwich. Nina and Eddie would talk about what they should do when Nina gets her stiches come out and her cast comes off. They decided that they should keep having lazy days until Nina gets better. So they cleaned up the mess in the living room and went to Eddie room. They feel asleep as soon as they hit the bed. They had so much fun that that. That day was the first annual of THE LAZY DAY.


	4. Such a Good Day

**Hi everyone. I don't own House of Anubis or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Nina's Pov

Wow Lazy Day is so much fun. I just love Lazy and I did our Gran funeral. We didn't invite anyone since I just wanted it to be Eddie and me. It was a sad day. Well anyways today is a serious day. I'm Finally going to get my stiches off. Man today is the best day ever. Eddie and I are going to the Hospital today at noon. Right now it's 11:30 o plenty of time. WAIT 11:30 IM GOING TO BE LATE!

"Eddie Wake up! Were going to be late for my appointment!" I yelled

"5 more minutes mom" Eddie mumbled

"Eddie do you want to see me in a bikini?" I said to wake Eddie up.

"I'm up. Now when am I going to see you in a bikini again?" Eddie said fully awake and had a grin.

"Eddie it's 11:30 and my appointment is at noon." I said freaking out

"O Shit. Then we better leave now!" Eddie said freaking out too

"Ok let's change out of our PJ's." I yelled

Eddie and I changed into our clothes (Outfit on my profile) and we called a taxi. We had to wait for like 5 minutes.

"Eddie do you think when they pull out the stiches that it will hurt?" I asked nervously

" Well to be honest I really don't know. Don't worry I will be by your side holding your hand ok." Eddie said

"Ok that makes me feel a little better. What if I die?" I said

"You are not going to die. I promise." Eddie said kissing her head.

_HONK HONK HONK HONKKKKKKKK_

"O the taxi is here. Come on." I said walking to the door slowly.

"Come on Nina it wont be that bad" Said Eddie while trying to pull Nina to the cab.

"Says the guy who isn't getting them off" I exclaimed

Eddie kept on pulling her gently to the cab.

"If you get in the cab then we will go to forever 21 when we get your cast of." Eddie whispered in her ear.

Nina then jumped in the car. Eddie was laughing at her love of Forever 21.

"To the Hospital and step on it." Nina said to driver.

Then we flew back to our seat. The driver was driving crazy. Then we came at the Hospital and he stopped abruptly. We both flew forward and then we both started cracking up. We got out of the car and we were still laughing and the driver was even laughing. We paid him.

"Hope you couple enjoy yourself and take car of your girlfriend." The driver said still laughing

"We aren't a…" Eddie said, but was cut of because since the driver speeded away.

We both entered the hospital. Nina was walking slowly.

"HI we have an appointment for Nina Martin." Eddie said

"O yes room #274. Here is a pass and go down the hall make a right then go down another hall and make another right and down another hall and you will see the elevators." She said will giving us the pass and a smile.

"Thanks" Eddie and I said at the same time. Then we smiled at each other.

Man Eddie has a really nice smile. I love the way he dresses. Man he is so hot. I loved his hair. Especially when it is down. Man I think my crush on him is getting really big now.

"Eddie why do people think that we are a couple?" I question.

"Maybe it's because I'm a very handsome guy with awesome hair and I have a beautiful girl who I kiss her head a lot." Eddie said while smirking and then he kissed my head.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I said while looking down to hide my blush and smile.

"Of course." Eddie said while lifting my head up by putting 2 fingers under my chin and looking into my eyes and smiling. I saw that he was leaning down a little until a lady from the speakers said " Assistance in room 548." We were really close from kissing. I decided to pull away since I know that even when I like him since forever that it's not a good time to kiss him. I should wait a while. I decided to keep walking. Eddie caught up to me.

"I'm sorry Nina. It's just that I have this huge crush on you. Even when I was dating Patricia." Eddie said looking into my eyes. Man those eyes.

"Um…to be honest I have a huge crush on you. I think that we should wait a while. I know I have feeling for you, but I don't know if they're positive or negative." I said. Then I kissed his check. Eddie grabbed my hand and we started walking to the elevators. We rode in the elevator in silence until we heard a beep saying that this is our floor. We were still holding hands until we got into the room. I decided to let go of his hand. I open the door and the doctor was waiting for me there.

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Hello are you Nina Martin?" the doctor said.

"Hello and Yes. This is my friend Eddie Sweet." Nina said. When Nina was introducing Eddie Nina was starting to get nervous. He shock hands with Eddie and gave him a warm smile.

"Ok. My name is Dr. Smith. Ok can you lie down on the bed so we can get started? We are going to take the stiches of here. Is Eddie going to stay here to? " Dr. Smith asked.

"Um yea" Nina said while getting even more nervous.

"Ok, so I'm going to go get my things and can you get into the pants and the gown that is on the table? I'm going to be right back." Dr. Smith said while leaving.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom," Nina said

"Nina wait. You know you can change here right. I'll just turn around or I can look, but not really pay attention. I know what I said out there. I just hope it wont change anything." Eddie said

Nina didn't answer she just started to take her clothes of and Eddie looked, but didn't really pay attention. Then when she was finish the doctor came in and they started to take the stiches of. Eddie would hold her hand the whole time. Nina would say ow a few times and she would squeeze Eddie hand a little.

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ 20 Minutes later ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ **

"Ok we are done. Can I take a look at your cast? I just want to check it you are ready to take it off." Dr. Smith said.

"Um yea sure" Nina said happily since I finally have my stiches off.

The doctor took Nina cast off. Then he looked at Nina like she was crazy. Nina was getting nervous.

"Um Nina what doctor did you see last time?" Dr. Smith asked with a serious expression.

"Um I don't remember why?" Nina said glancing at Eddie.

"Cause your doctor didn't tell you the right thing."

"What do you mean "The right thing?"

"Well you didn't break your arm. You sprained your hand. So basically you didn't need a cast."

"Really wow that doctor needs to go back and check the thing clearly before he says this happened." Nina said surprised

"Well Nina it looks like you can go home. You can just sign your self out and that's it." Said Dr. Smith while shacking Nina and Eddie hand. Then he left. Nina started changing into her regular clothes. When she was done Eddie picked her up from behind and spin her around. She was giggling while he was doing it.

"Put me down" Nina squealed

"No since I'm so happy you are free. We can go everywhere now. O and as promised we can go to Forever 21 today. Tomorrow we can go to six flags since we have seasons pass." Eddie said while still holding Nina. They walked out of the room with big smiles. They finish all the paper work and they called cab to forever21.

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ IN FOREVER21 _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

"I haven't been in forever 21 since forever." Nina said happily

"Wow this store is huge." Eddie said overwhelm

"Come on help me try some things out." Nina said dragging Eddie everywhere.

They went to the shirt, pants, and belts. When they were at the pants place, Eddie started flirting with some girls. Nina started to get jealous. So when she was done she said "Hey help me try out some things."

"Was Nina Martin Jealous back there?" Eddie said smiling deviously.

Nina rolled her eyes and said "Hell no."

Eddie said "Sure". Nina rolled her eyes again.

They kept walking until they found the fitting room. Nina went to try out some outfits and then she came out and asked Eddie to check and see if he likes it. SO basically it was like a fashion show. Eddie would be blown away by every out fit (Outfit on my Profile). So they went to go pay for the clothes. It was $286. Eddie pays them and they left the store. They both had bags.

"Man I think you are turning just like Amber" Eddie said struggling with the bags.

Nina was just laughing. The called a cab and went to Nina house. They unpacked everything from Forever21 and put them in Nina room.

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_Downstairs _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**EDDIE'S POV **

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked while making popcorn.

"No I don't want to watch a movie tonight I just want to watch T.V and eat dinner." Nina responded

"Ok what do you want to eat"

"Um how about we eat some spaghetti?"

"Ok get the spaghetti sticks and ill get the stuff ready."

"Hey, lets put some music on." I said while turning the music on full blast

We started to make spaghetti and I started to make the meatballs. Then the song that Nina loves came on.

" O MY GOSH CALL ME MAYBE IS PLAYING! EDDIE YOU BETTER SINC WITH ME! Nina yelled while turning the volume more up. Nina started singing first

I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

I started singing along, but I was using a high-pitched voice. Nina would burst out laughing during the middle of the song. I would do the call me sign, the writing down the number, and the crazy sign.

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Nina was laughing at my silly actions. Then I grabbed her hand and started dancing with her and we were being so loud. We were both jumping everywhere and were singing. We would sing with a big spoon.

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

I was spinning Nina around and she was laughing.

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

When the song finish we were also finished with the spaghetti and then I we put the volume down, but then I decide to have more fun. When Nina wasn't looking I threw spaghetti at her back. She picked some spaghetti up and threw some at me and it hit me on my face. I ate the spaghetti and said "O it's so on Martin".  
"Bring it Sweet" Nina said grabbing spaghetti and throwing it at me. We started to throw spaghetti at each other. Spaghetti was flying everywhere. Now our spaghetti was on our faces, clothes, pants, etc. I grabbed a whole hand full of spaghetti and ran after Nina. She ran around the kitchen and was trying to run faster. She slipped on some spaghetti and I caught her before she fell to the floor. Then I dumped the whole spaghetti on her head and she shrieked.

"Do you surrender?" I asked smiling down at her.

"Yes" She said while smiling.

We both got up and at some of the spaghetti that was everywhere. We hand to share a plate since there wasn't that much spaghetti. We cleaned up when we were done. It was dark outside. We went upstairs to go take a shower. Since we have 2 bathrooms we went in them at the same time. Nina change into her new PJ's that I bought (Outfit on my Profile). I just took my shirt off and my pants. So I only had boxers on. We both got our swimsuit ready for tomorrow. We put our things in front of the door. Well tomorrow is going to be a long day I picked Nina up and we both fell on the bed. We got into the covers and Nina went to sleep. I watched her sleep for a few minutes. She looked so peace full. She was starting to snore softly, but you can barley hear her. I started to drift of to sleep. Well I have a fun long day tomorrow with Nina. It's going to be so much fun!

**Hey everyone thank you for reading my story. Well everyone I want 10 reviews to continue the story since I feel like no one is reading my story. So can you guys review? Thank you! **


	5. Part 1 At the Amusement park

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. So here are my answers for peopled who reviewed. **

**Starrysky781: Thanks for reviewing. Really, wow what a coincidence. O and here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**KlarizaClaytonFan: Thanks for reviewing. Also thanks for liking my story lol. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Everyone else thanks for the complement.**

**So here is the continuing of the story. ENJOY! **

**NO ONE"S POV**

See I've been waiting all day

For you to call me baby

So let's get up, let's get on it

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

Come on, that's right

Honest baby I'll do

Anything you want to

So can we finish what we started

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

Come on, that's right, cheerio

"Why did Nina have to play that song as our alarm clock? Ughhhh" Eddie said out loud groaning and putting the pillow over his head, while the music is still playing.

"Nina wake up. Turn of your phone. It's getting annoying" Eddie said while shacking Nina gently.

Nina moaned and she said "5 more minutes."

"No turn it off now." Eddie said whining

"Fine ughhh" Nina said getting up and when she got up she only had a bra on and her pajamas shorts. The same bra she wore yesterday.

"Um Nina where is your shirt?" Eddie question why looking at her chest, but trying to look away"

"O I took it off since it was way to hot last night. Is this making you uncomfortable?"

"O no just asking." Eddie said looking into her light green eyes

"Ok well then come on its 9am and the park opens at 10:30. So we have plenty of time to get ready"

"Ok, then lets get ready"

"Hey Eddie, do you have Pandora on your phone?"

"Yea, what channel do you want?"

"Today Hit's Radio!"

"Ok let me plug my phone to the stereo"

**You're insecure,**

**Don't know what for,**

"OMG ONE DIRECTION IS PLAYING" Nina Yelled

"OK since this is also my favorite song I will ring it with you. Man I'm so happy I can have a deep voice in this song. Thank you puberty" Eddie said happily while looking up in the celling.

**You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**

**Don't need make-up,**

**To cover up,**

**Being the way that you are is enough,**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

While they were singing this line, Eddie pointed to Nina.

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

Eddie faked flipped his hair. Nina started cracking up and then she smiled to the ground.

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

Eddie put 2 fingers under her chin and lifted it up.

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

They would jump around when they were singing the chorus. Even if Eddie thought he sounded girly he didn't care since he was with his best friend and lover even if she didn't know if she loved him back.

**So c-come on,**

**You got it wrong,**

**To prove I'm right,**

**I put it in a song,**

**I don't know why,**

**You're being shy,**

**And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,**

Eddie took Nina hand and he would dance around with her. Like it was a ball dancing room.

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

Every time the chorus part came on they could go all crazy.

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

Eddie was spinning Nina around while they were singing and she was laughing really hard. They would yell at each other faces when the part you don't know your beautiful came on.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately (desperately),**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

When the part you don't know your beautiful was repeating Eddie was singing it softly to Nina. When he sang the last part he whispered it to her ear. When the song finished it felt like they were the only people in the world. They were breathing heavily and there foreheads where against each other. They started leaning closer and closer. Until, there was no more a gap between them. They were finally kissing. The kiss was only 20 seconds. They parted away cause they needed to breath.

"I'm so sorry." Eddie said

"I'm going to change in the bathroom and you can change here." Nina said grabbing her stuff and backing up. She was smiling like crazy and blushing. Eddie was just watching at her while he was smirking at her. Nina bumped into the door cause she forgot it was shut. She opens it while not taking her eyes off of Eddie. She got out and closed the door. Before she closed the door. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She took her bra, pants, and panties off. She started to put her bikini on (Outfit on my profile).

NOKE NOKE

"One second." Nina yelled while putting her cover dress on. Then she brushed her hair and she did her hair in side braid and leaving her bangs out. When she opens the door she saw Eddie in his swimming trunks, shirt, and shoes on (outfit on my profile).

"Wow you look really beautiful. Here I found a gift in the store forever21. I think it's best I give it to you now since what just happened. I got this gift yesterday." Eddie said showing the heart necklace that had little pieces of diamonds everywhere in the front of the heart (Gift in my Profile).

"Awwwwwwww thank you Eddie. How generous of you." Nina said hugging Eddie and kissing him on the cheek.

"Here turn around so I can put it on you." Eddie said while Nina was turning around. He put it on her neck and when he was done he kissed her head.

"Ok let's go eat some breakfast since its…9:30" Nina said grabbing my hand and looking at my watch.

"You know you have warm and soft hand." Eddie said pecking her hand

"Stop it that tickles." Nina giggled and took her hand away from Eddie hand.  
"Ow you smack my lips" Eddie said

"Sorry. Will this help?" Nina asked then she was about to kiss Eddie cheek, but instead she ran down the stairs. Eddie chases after her and caught her by the waste and spun her around. She was squealing and giggling and telling Eddie to put her down. Eddie would refuse to until she kissed his cheek. Nina finally got dizzy and gave up. She kissed him for only 5 seconds.

They ate and watch T.V for about 20 minutes. Then they called a cab. The cab said it would be there in 15 minutes. So they spend most of their time putting their things in the front door. They packed extra clothes (Outfit on my Profile). So they put it in a bag and they sprayed on Sunscreen. Nina asked for Eddie help on her back. She would grab the sunscreen can and spray it at him. He would hide, but then he would take the can away from her. Sometimes Nina would fall on the leather couches and Eddie would have to straddle her and try to take the can away from her. Then they would fall off the couch and Eddie would make sure that Nina was on top of him cause he didn't want her to get hurt. When they where done playing around Eddie was about to kiss her head until they heard the cab honking. He got off of her and he helped her up. They got their stuff and they headed outside. When they were leaving the house Eddie would tickle Nina and Nina had to run to the cab. When she reached the cab she got in she put the stuff inside and Eddie was not far behind. She told the driver where to go and Eddie entered the cab. The cab started driving off and Eddie started tickling Nina. She started cracking up and she would say stop, but Eddie wouldn't stop.

"Stop…tickling… me… I'm…going…to pee… in … my dress…" Nina said laughing

"Do you surrender with a kiss on the cheek?" Eddie asked

"Yyy...ee…sssss" Nina said laughing.

Eddie then kisses her, but she would start laughing during the kiss. Eddie then started laughing to. "Hey do you want to listen to music" Asked Nina.

"Yea. Lets listen to Pandora." Eddie said

Nina got her phone out and put on Pandora on.

"Hey do you want to take some pic so I can put it on Instagram and on my Facebook profile?" Nina Asked.

"Yea. Just hold on Neen's. I'm changing my relationship statues." Eddie said looking at his phone

"What did you just call me?"

"Neen's...?"

"You already have a nickname for me?"

"Yea. What do you think?"

"I like it." Nina said smiling. Eddie smiled at her too. Nina started blushing and she looked away. Eddie turned her head to face toward him and he leaned down and kissed cheek. Nina smiled in the kiss.

"Ok so anyways um lets take some pictures." Nina said blushing a lot.

"How about a funny face?"

"Yea lets do that."

So Nina did a Fish face and Eddie did a crossed eyed face. Then they did a picture where they connected a heart. Then they did a pic where Eddie kissed Nina cheek. That became Nina instagram picture. They took so many picks. They posted all the pictures on Instagram and Facebook. Eddie posted on his Facebook statues that he is in six flags Los Angeles. Nina did the same.

"O My Gosh I'm so excited to ride on the roller coasters!" Nina squealed

"Me too. I think that we should go to Hurricane Harbor first and then we can go on the rides. So then when we get on the rides after. We can change into our extra clothes before we go to the rides. Our hair will dry off." Eddie said flipping his hair to one side.

"Yea I was thinking we should do that to since Hurricane Harbor closes at 8pm today and the park closes at 10pm. So we have 12 hours in the park. Hey look we are here! I'm so excited. You have so many wonderful ideas Eddie she said kissing Eddies cheek." She got out of the car and was about to pay the cab driver, but Eddie beat her to it.

"Eddie I'm going to pay for the food here ok. I feel bad that I'm not paying anything." Said Nina getting her stuff Eddie got his stuff.

"Hope you couple have fun at six flags today. Also sir I think you should hold on to this girl. I know she is a keeper." The cab driver said driving off. He left us both blushing. They both started walking into the line of the season pass. They swiped the season pass and went into the detector. They both were good so they went to the area where they check the bags. When they were finished they went into Hurricane Harbor. They put their things into a box. They paid it and Eddie took off his shirt and put it in the box.

"Eddie I really love your six pack Nina said touching it and Eddie was pulling her close and whispering to her that she looks beautiful and she is the best girl in the world. Then they kissed and they released each other and Nina took her cover up dress off and she put it away and when Eddie saw her he was speechless. Eddie seen Nina in a bikini may time, but his time it was different.

"Earth to Eddie. Eddie lets take a pic ok so it will last longer." Nina said

Eddie quickly got his camera and asked the nearest person to take them a picture. When they finish the pictures where perfect. Good thing Eddie bought his waterproof case so now he can take pictures of Nina and him.

**NINA'S POV**

We closed the box and we headed to the playground first. I ran into the water with Eddie on my tail the water wasn't that deep. When he caught up to me he carried me to the place where the big bucket drops and water pours down. He started spinning me there.

"Nina the water is coming" Eddie said so he rapped his arms around me and we ducked a little. The water came pouring down. When it finished I said "My Hero." Then I kissed his cheek. Then the water started pouring again. It was magical. When it stopped I broke away and I ran from him. He was right behind me. When he caught up he put his arms around my shoulder. Then we headed to the water rides.

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Hey Nina do you want to go to The Bamboo Racer?" Asked Eddie

"Yea that sounds like fun. Race you to it." Said Nina. The she started running to the line.

Eddie was right behind her then he grabbed her waste and spun her around. He was about to kiss her forehead, but then he left her there. She taught that he was going to kiss her head. Then he opened her eyes and saw he was at the line laughing at her. She marched over there and she smacked his abs. He was still laughing. The she cut in front of him and got the mat they were giving to him. She ran up the stairs and then he finally notice that he stole her mat. When they gave him his mat he started running after her and when he got up their Nina was waiting for him, she was cracking up.

"Well played Martin. Well played." Eddie said to Nina. Then he kissed her forehead.

The lifeguard told them they could go. They got down on their stomach and the laid on the mat. The lifeguard counted to 3.

" 1…2…3… GO!" The lifeguard said.

Then Nina and Eddie were sliding down.

"You're going to lose Ed." Said Nina. Nina was head of Eddie and then suddenly Eddie was in front of her and Eddie won. When Nina got down. Eddie helped her up.

"You suck." Nina said walking away

"Hey, you came with a nickname for me. It's cute." Eddie said holding Nina hand when he caught up to her.

"So what ride do you want to go on?"

"How about the lost temple? We can go on it together. Hey lets take another picture. Say lost temple." Eddie said while taking the picture and kissing Nina head while she said "lost temple." When they finished they waited in line, which only took them 2 minutes.

"Damn this 4 tube thing is heavy!" Nina said struggling to carry it. Eddie came up to her and picked Nina up by the waster and moved her out of the way. He picked up the tube like it was a bottle of water that was not filled with water. Nina was amazed, but how strong Eddie is. She started walking ahead and Eddie was right behind her.

"Ed how can you pick that thing up. It's so heavy!?" Nina said amazed

"What? This thing is so light." Eddie said

"Yea right. Man there is to many stairs ughhh." Nina complained

"Don't worry we are almost there." Eddie

"Finally!" Nina yelled

"Ok you guy have to sit across each other." Said the life guard

"Ok can you take a picture before we go?" Asked Nina

"Yea sure." ** Click **"There you go." Said the nice lifeguard

"Thanks" Eddie and Nina said at the same time.

"Enjoy your ride." The lifeguard said

Then the lifeguard pushed us down and it was dark. Nina was screaming and Eddie was laughing at her. Eddie started tickling her feet. Then there was a sharp turn and Eddie was like right next to Nina. He kissed her. It was the perfect time. Eddie got his phone out and took a pic and put it on flash. The water was starting to come from the top and it sprayed them. They started laughing. Eddie was trying to flirt with Nina. Nina pushed Eddie away playfully. Then he sat back to his position. Then the ride was about to finish. There were more turns and it felt like the tube was going to flip over. They finally got to the bottom of the ride. Nina kept on screaming and then Eddie flipped over from the tube and now Nina was laughing at him. Eddie got out of the water and gave the tube to the next person.

"Well that was fun" Eddie said smirking

Nina then bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you are going!" Said the person.

"I'm so sorry." Nina said

Nina was about to help the person up until she saw who it was.

"Elizabeth Parker! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I Thought YOU LEFT TO AUSTRALLIA?!" Nina Yelled

"Hey Martin. What a unkind way to great your old friend. So who id this handsome guy you got there?" Asked Elizabeth who was flirting with Eddie, but Eddie was trying to get away from her.

"He is my…Boyfriend." Nina said picking the best thing that came out of her head.

**HI EVERYONE THIS IS PART ONE OF MY STORY IM GOJNG TO CONTINUE PART 2 TOMORROW . **


	6. Characters INFO

HI EVERYONE! Omg it's been so long since I posted something and I just wanted to say that im so sorry. O and I decided to change some of the characters personality between Nina ok. So right now im working on the rest of my story and I promise I will update soon ok I promise and if I don't u can hate me forever ok love you all :*

**Characters**

**Elizabeth**

**Hair:** **Long brown hair with caramel-streaks tresses**

**Eyes: Blue Contacts. Real Eye color is Brown**

**Height: 2 inches taller than Nina**

**Popular or Not: Popular**

**How does she know Nina: Used to be best friends until she betrayed Nina.**

**Skin color: Perfect tan**

**Favorite thing to do: Gossip, Shopping, Cheerleading, makeup, boss people, etc**

**Enemies: Nina, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Andrea, Jennifer, Mike, Jesse, Annabelle, and Xavie**

**Dating: Jake**

**Crushes: Eddie and Fabian**

**Friends: Sarah, Joy, Hailey, Zack, and Edward**

**Personality: Is a total bitch and a slut. A teacher's pet**

**Others: Tattoo of a butterfly on her left boob and a belly piercing**

**Parents Statues: Perfect rich family.**

**Jake: Josh Hutcherson**

**Popular or Not: Popular**

**How does he know Nina: They used to go out and they were best friends. They still are, but Elizabeth doesn't know that. He still likes Nina.**

**Favorite thing to do: Basketball, Football, Soccer, the beach, and parties**

**Enemies: Elizabeth (wants to break up with her), Sarah, Jennifer, Zack, Hailey, Fabian, Joy**

**Dating: Elizabeth**

**Crushes: Nina**

**Friends: Nina, Eddie, Jennifer, Andrea, Mike, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Jesse, Annabelle, and Xavier**

**Personality: Sweet, Kind, Smart, active, funny, handsome, and is the small bad boy type, Quarterback of the football team**

**Other: Tattoo that says Nina on his Shoulder**

**Parents Status: Divorce. Lives with his dad. His mom is a drug addict.**

**Jennifer: Ashley Tisdale**

**Hair: Brown**

**Popular or Not: Popular**

**How does she know Nina: Are Best Friends since 3rd grade**

**Favorite thing: Shopping, reading, and cheerleading**

**Enemies: Elizabeth, Sarah, Joy, Hailey, Zack, and Edward**

**Dating: Mike**

**Crushes: Mike**

**Friends: Nina, Eddie, Andrea, Mike, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Jake, Jesse, Xavier, Annabelle, and Fabian**

**Personality: Not really the smart one in the group, Sweet, Shopaholic, likes parties, but never gets drunk.**

**Other: Belly Piercing**

**Parents: Mom died**

**Mike: Logan Lerman**

**Popular or Not: Popular**

**How does he know Nina: Nina would help him in his training. He is also dating Jennifer, Nina best friend.**

**Favorite things: Parties, but doesn't like to get drunk, Sports, food, race car driving.**

**Enemies: Elizabeth, Sarah, Joy, Hailey, Zack, and Edward**

**Dating: Jennifer**

**Crushes: Jennifer**

**Friends: Nina, Eddie, Andrea, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Jake, Jesse, Xavier, Annabelle, and Fabian**

**Personality: Caption of the football team, Smart, Nice, Sweet, dating Jennifer since 8th grade**

**Other: Non**

**Parents: Happily Married**

**Andrea: Emma Roberts**

**Popular or Not: Popular**

**How does she know Nina: Meet in Middle school**

**Favorite thing: Read, study, go shopping, go on the Internet, and watch movies**

**Enemies: Elizabeth, Sarah, Joy, Hailey, Zack, Edward, and Haters.**

**Dating: Xavier**

**Crushes: Xavier**

**Friends: Nina, Eddie, Jennifer, Mike, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Jake, Alfie, Jesse, Xavier, Annabelle, and Fabian**

**Personality: Book Smart, Teachers pet, Studious, loves singing**

**Other: Non**

**Parents: Celebrities.**

**Xavier: William Moseley**

**Popular or Not: Popular**

**How does he know Nina: Meet in Middle School.**

**Favorite thing: Drama class, Basketball, Reading**

**Enemies: Elizabeth, Sarah, Joy, Hailey, Edward, Zack, Hailey, and people who boss Andrea around**

**Dating: Andrea**

**Crushes: Andrea**

**Friends: Nina, Eddie, Jennifer, Mike, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Jesse, Annabelle, Jake, and Fabian**

**Personality: Wants to become an actor, Loves Basketball, Loves reading, is smart, but not book smart**

**Other: Non**

**Parents: Happily Married**

**Annabelle: Jamie Lynn Spears**

**Popular or Not: Popular**

**How does she know Nina: Best friends with her since they were babies**

**Favorite thing: English Class, Shopping, and helping others**

**Enemies: Elizabeth, Sarah, Joy, Hailey, Zack, and Edward**

**Dating: Ashton Williams (English Teacher)**

**Crushes: Ashton Williams**

**Friends: Nina, Eddie, Jennifer, Mike, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Xavier, Alfie, Jesse, Jake, and Fabian**

**Personality: Writer, loves reading, shopping, Kind, funny, and smart**

**Other: Belly piercing**

**Parents: Divorce since mom cheated on her dad**

**Ashton: Greg Sulkin**

**How does he know Nina: English teacher and helps her with her problems**

**Favorite thing: Art, History, and helping other to success**

**Enemies: Mom**

**Dating: Annabelle**

**Crushes: Annabelle**

**Main Friends: Nina and Jesse**

**Personality: English teacher, comes from a rich family, loves Annabelle, kind, sweet, and over protective of Annabelle**

**Other: Tattoo of his daughter Name (Cindy)**

**Parents: Dad died from a heart attack**

**Jesse: Zac Efron**

**Popular or Not: Sort of**

**How does he know Nina: They were forced to have sex at a party, but instead they had fake sex (like in Easy A) Nina and him were best friends since middle school and still are.**

**Favorite thing: Sex, Parties,**

**Enemies: Elizabeth, Sarah, Joy, Zack, Hailey, and Edward.**

**Dated: Annabelle**

**Crushes: Nina**

**Friends: Nina, Ashton, Eddie, Jennifer, Mike, Amber, Patricia, Xavier, Jerome, Alfie, Annabelle, Jake, and Fabian**

**Personality: Player; flirts with a lot of girls, but he never means it and he mostly flirts with Nina, Sports, sweet, kind, funny, handsome, and dreamy.**

**Other: Tattoo that say's, peace at last.**

**Parents: Died and he is a foster parent. He never goes to his foster parents he mostly hangs over the guy's house.**

**Eddie: Berkley Duffield**

**Popular or Not: Popular**

**How does he know Nina: Since Anubis house**

**Favorite thing: Nina, Six flags, Making girls happy**

**Enemies: Elizabeth, Sarah, Joy, Fabian, and Edward**

**Dating: No One yet**

**Crushes: Nina**

**Friends: Nina, Jennifer, Mike, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Xavier, Alfie, Jesse, Annabelle, and Jake**

**Personality: Sporty, Funny, Loves to eat, Plays basketball, and football mainly**

**Other: Non**

**Parents: Divorce. Dad in England and Mom is nowhere to be found. She sends Eddie the child support money.**

**Nina: Nathalia Ramos**

**Popular or Not: Popular**

**How does she know Nina: Well she IS Nina**

**Favorite thing: Parties, Frappuccino's, Teen Wolf, pretty little liars, Music, Pandora, six flags, forever21, and the movies**

**Enemies: Elizabeth, Joy, Sarah, Edward, and Fabian (Frenemies)**

**Dating: No one yet**

**Crushes: Jake, Eddie, Jesse, and Jerome**

**Friends: Ashton, Eddie, Jennifer, Mike, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Jesse, Xavier, Alfie, Annabelle, Jake, and Fabian**

**Personality: Loves to shop at forever21, crazy, Loves music, smart, loves to dress up, party animal, nice, fun, and caring**

**Parents: Died and she is now living with Eddie**

**Sarah: Shailene Woodley**

**Popular or Not: Popular**

**How does she know Nina: She used to be friends with her**

**Favorite thing: Being mean and shopping**

**Enemies: Nina, Eddie, Jennifer, Mike, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Jesse, Jake, Annabelle, Xavier, and Fabian**

**Dating: Edward**

**Crushes: Edward**

**Friends: Elizabeth, Joy, Edward, Hailey, and Zack**

**Personality: Can be nice, but if you get in her bad side she is a monster. A flirt**

**Parents: Mom is living with her will her dad is in the army**

**Edward: Robbie Amell**

**Popular or Not: Popular**

**How does he know Nina: They used to be really good friends**

**Favorite thing: Soccer and girls**

**Enemies: Nina, Eddie, Jennifer, Mike, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Jesse, Jake, Annabelle, Xavier, and Fabian**

**Dating: Sarah**

**Crushes: Sarah**

**Friends: Elizabeth, Hailey, Zack, Sarah, and Joy**

**Personality: Loves sports, sporty, cute, and he can be nice**

**Parents: Mom has cancer and dad works with N.A.S.A**

**Hailey: Emily Osment**

**Popular or Not: Popular**

**How does she know Nina: They were really best friends. They would always tell each other secrets until Hailey betrayed her.**

**Favorite thing: Shopping and sports**

**Enemies: Nina, Eddie, Jennifer, Mike, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Jesse, Jake, Annabelle, Xavier, and Fabian**

**Dating: Zack**

**Crushes: Zack**

**Friends: Elizabeth, Sarah, Edward, and Joy**

**Personality: Is really funny and fun.**

**Parents: Might get a divorce**

**Zack: Drew Roy**

**Popular or Not: Popular**

**How does he know Nina: When he would play with Nina when they were little kids**

**Favorite things: Sports mostly swimming**

**Enemies: Nina (a little bit), Eddie, Jennifer, Mike, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Jesse, Jake, Alfie, Annabelle, Xavier, and Fabian**

**Dating: Hailey**

**Crushes: Hailey and Nina**

**Friends: Elizabeth, Sarah, Edward, and Joy**

**Personality: Loves to draw, loves to read, and is smart, but not book smart**

**Parents: Mom died from his dads abuse and dad is in jail. He is a foster kid.**

**Amber: Ana Mulvoy Ten**

**Popular or Not: Sort of**

**How does she know Nina: BFF**

**Favorite thing: (You know this)**

**Dating: Alfie**

**Crushes: Alfie and Mick, but he is in Australlia**

**Friends: Nina, Eddie, Jennifer, Mike, Patricia, Jerome, Annabelle, Xavier, Jake, Jesse, and Fabian**

**Enemies: Elizabeth, Hailey, Sarah, Edward, Joy, and Zack**

**Personality: (You know this)**

**Parents: Happily Married**

**Patricia: Jade Ramsey**

**Popular or Not: Not**

**How does she know Nina: Sort of BFF**

**Favorite thing: (You know this)**

**Dating: No one**

**Crushes: Jason Winkler**

**Friends: Nina, Eddie, Jennifer, Mike, Amber, Jerome, Alfie, Annabelle, Xavier, Jake, Jesse, and Fabian**

**Enemies: Elizabeth, Hailey, Sarah, Edward, Joy, and Zack**

**Personality: (You know This)**

**Parents: Divorce**

**Alife: Alex Sawyer**

**Popular or Not: Sort of. He is the school clown**

**How does he know Nina: Anubis house**

**Favorite thing: (You know This)**

**Dating: Amber**

**Crushes: Amber and Piper**

**Friends: Nina, Eddie, Jennifer, Mike, Patricia, Jerome, Annabelle, Xavier, Jesse, Jake and Fabian**

**Enemies: Elizabeth, Hailey, Sarah, Edward, Joy, and Zack**

**Personality: (You know this)**

**Parents: Happily Married**

**Jerome: Eugene Simon**

**Popular or Not: sort of**

**How does he know Nina: Anubis house and had a make out with her, but it never became sex. She was really drunk, but he wasn't. He wanted to have sex with her, but he decided since she is a virgin he wanted her to not be drunk when she has sex one day**

**Favorite thing: (you Know this)**

**Dating: Having a long distance relationship with Mara**

**Crushes: Nina**

**Friends: Nina, Eddie, Jennifer, Mike, Amber, Alfie, Annabelle, Xavier, Jake, Jesse, and Fabian**

**Enemies: Elizabeth, Hailey, Sarah, Edward, Joy, and Zack**

**Personality: (You know this)**

**Parents: Dad is out of Jail and his mom is on a business trip in Tokyo**

**Joy: Klariza Clayton**

**Popular or Not: Popular**

**How does she know Nina: ENEMIES**

**Favorite thing: (You know this)**

**Dating: Mick and Fabian**

**Crushes: Fabian, Mick, Jake, and Jesse**

**Enemies: Nina, Eddie, Jennifer, Mike, Amber, Jerome, Alfie, Annabelle, Xavier, Jake, Jesse, and Fabian**

**Friends: Elizabeth, Hailey, Sarah, Edward, and Zack**

**Personality: (You know this)**

**Parents: Happily Married**

**Fabian: Brad Kavanagh**

**Popular or Not: Sort of**

**How does he know Nina: Used to date and WERE best friends**

**Favorite thing: (You know this)**

**Dating: Joy**

**Crushes: Joy and Nina**

**Friends: Eddie, Jennifer, Mike, Amber, Jerome, Alfie, Annabelle, Xavier, Jake, and Jesse**

**Enemies: Elizabeth, Hailey, Sarah, Edward, Joy, and Zack**

**Personality: (You know this)**

**Parents: Happily Married**

**Jason Winkler: Jack Donelly**

**How does he know Nina: Drama and English Teachers**

**Favorite thing: (You know this)**

**Dating: Patricia**

**Crushes: Patricia**

**Friends: Nina, Patricia, Jake, Jesse, and Fabian**

**Personality: (you know this)**

**Parents: Died**

**OK EVERYONE HERE IS THE CHARACTERS WHO ARE GOING TO BE HERE. SORRY, BUT MICK AND MARA LEFT TO AUSTRALLIA IN THE STORY. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE STORY. **


	7. Part 2 At the Amusement Park

**HI EVERYONE I'M BACK! LOL OMG I FEEL SOOOO SORRY. I HAVE LITERALLY ABANDONE YOU GUYS. **** I WAS SO LASY AND BUSY. I HAD BASKETBALLY, TO MUSCH HW, CRAZY THINGS GOING ON, DRAMA (SCHOOL PLAY), PROJECTS, ETC. OMG LIFE IS CRAZY. MAN I HAVE THIS CRUSH ON A GUY AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. AT LEAST WE TALK LOL. THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT I HEAR HE LIKES SOMEONE AND SHE IS LIKE MY BEST FRIEND. SHE ALSO LIKES HIM AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO :/. ANY IDEAS? IF YOU DO, AFTER YOU FINISH READING THIS STORY REWIEW OK. THANKS. OK NOW I WILL STOP TALKING AND SO HERE IS THE STORY **** ENJOY! **

**Previously On: ****The Worst Always Get's Better**

**Nina then bumped into someone.**

"**Hey watch where you are going!" Said the person.**

"**I'm so sorry." Nina said**

**Nina was about to help the person up until she saw who it was.**

"**Elizabeth Parker! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I Thought YOU LEFT TO AUSTRALLIA?!" Nina Yelled**

"**Hey Martin. What a unkind way to great your old friend. So who id this handsome guy you got there?" Asked Elizabeth who was flirting with Eddie, but Eddie was trying to get away from her.**

"**He is my…Boyfriend." Nina said picking the best thing that came out of her head**

**EDDIE'S POV**

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Who is this chick? I'll ask Nina later.

"Hey Martin. What a unkind way to great your old friend. So who is this handsome guy you got there?" Asked Elizabeth. Well I think that her name. O My gosh she is totally flirting with me. She is cute, but totally a slut.

"He is My…Boyfriend." Nina said.

OMG. I bet my jaw was dropping to the ground. Well I can tell Elizabeth is. Man her face right now is so funny. I looked at Nina and she looked at me with here eyes that cried out help me. So I thought the first thing that came to my mind.

"Yea I'm her boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" I said to Elizabeth.

"Well actually I do. You don't disserve to be with someone who has had sex with her best friends. She is a total slut. She probably had sex with the whole school." Elizabeth said.

WOW Nina has had sex with people. I thought she was a virgin.

"Well even If she has I still love her." I said to Elizabeth.

"I don't believe that you too are dating….why don't we see a kiss" Elizabeth said after a long pause and suspicion in her eyes.

"Um wh-" I was only able to say until I was interrupted by Nina who said "You want to see a kiss? Well here is one." Nina said furiously.

Nina turned to me and she whispered, " You have permission to kiss me. Please give me the most heated kiss you can ok. Please, do it…for me.

When she finished I kissed all my love for her, which is a lot. She kissed back, but was surprise. She put her hands in my hair and was messing it up, but I didn't care. I had my hands on her waste and I was pulling her closer. I pulled her right leg next to my hips. So she was only on one leg. She wrapped it around my side and then she jumped and her now both legs were now on my hips. She never broke the kiss. She started to moan. It was driving me insane. I bet Elizabeth was looking and had her jaws to the ground. I started to kiss her neck and I went back to her lips. We were kissing like this for like I don't know um…2 minutes. Wow she is such a great kisser. I can't believe I didn't see this before. I had always had a crush on Nina, but never really thought about it like now. I think people are looking. Ok this may sound crazy, but I feel sparks fly right now. I know I'm a guy, but it's true. I just have this weird tingle when I'm around her. I started backing Nina against the Tornado sign. I started biting her lip. I licked her lips and she let me entered. We were French kissing. Our tongues were wrestling like we were fighting for the last cookie in the jar. She kept on moaning. Her back was now against the Tornado sign and she started kissing my neck. So now it has been like 5 minutes. Wow I think this is more intense than yesterday. We broke away and I looked at her with lust in my eyes and she had lust in her eyes too. Then we kissed each other ferociously. The kiss was crazy and we were attracting a crowd now. We kept on kissing its almost been like 8 minutes. Some times we would break apart for air, but then we kept on kissing.

"Thank you so much Eddie for the kiss" Nina whispered/Moaned, but I only heard. I kept on pulling her close and she kept her hands in my hair. She then started touching my chest and sliding her hand down until she reached my stomach. She kept her hands there. I had my hands on her face. Then we slowed down and I kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose, and I went back to her lips. After that she pulled apart. We diffidently had a crowd around us. Then some of the guys started whistling. Nina was blushing so much that her checks were red as a tomato. I think that if a tomato saw her they probably would be jealous. Then the crowd started leaving and Elizabeth still had her jaws dropped to the ground. It was hilarious. I think Nina and I are going to get together really soon.

**NINA'S POV**

THAT KISS WAS AWESOME. Man the expression on Elizabeth face is priceless! Man if only someone took a picture of her face. The crowd started to leave and then I saw him. My first love! The boy who I broke up with because I couldn't handle the long distance relationship!

I can't believe he is here. What am I going to do? Then I meet his eyes. His eyes totally showed that he was hurt. I felt so bad. Eddie then was looking the way I was looking and asked "who is he?"

"My ex-boyfriend" I said

Eddie face then fell.

"We dated for about 2 years and then we broke up because I couldn't handle that we are going to have a long distance relationship." I said

Eddie got a little happy.

"So Elizabeth now do you believe that we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked while her face was still shocked.

"You win this time, but I will get you one day like I did the other time." She said

She started pulling Jake hand, but he let go.

"You know what Elizabeth I'm tired of you bossing people around and telling me what to do and wear! I'm sick of it! I want to break up. I like Nina not you! You have been mean to people and it annoys me when you only think about yourself!" Jake said yelling at Elizabeth, which was creating a crowd again.

"Jakey boo you do not want to break up with me! I made you popular and I have to date someone who is hot." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"Well you are just going to find someone else then." I said glaring at her.

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Hey, what's going on? Why is Elizabeth crying?" Edward asked.

"Jake just broke up with me because he wants to be with that slut!" Elizabeth said sobbing

"Hey bitch I didn't say that." Jake said

"Man watch your back cause you are going to regret ever breaking up with Elizabeth!" Edward threatens.

"O is that a threat?" Jake said to Edward.

"Maybe it is! Edward said now face-to-face to Jake.

The tension was crazy. Like it was awkward silence. The only thing you can hear was the water rides and babies crying.

" You know what I don't need this because you guys think you are all that, but you guys are just dumb asses!" Jake yelled

"O You did not just call us that!" Zack said.

Then right after Zack said that, Edward punched Jake right in his chest. When Edward did that Nina slapped Edward. Edward pushed Nina and she fell back. She was about to fall when Nina old friends came just in time. Xavier was the one who caught Nina. She was inches from the hard, wet floor. Everyone gasped when Edward pushed Nina. Eddie tackled Edward. Zack tried to pry off Eddie. Eddie started to punch Edward.

"Never hit or push a girl again especially my Nina! You hear me?!" Eddie spat at Edward.

"Yessss." Edward barley could make out.

All of Nina old friends try to get Eddie off of Edward.

"Break it off you too" security said and took Eddie off of Edward.

Edward had a black eye and he was holding his stomach because of all the hard punches.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Security asked

"This dumb ass pushed my girlfriend and he was being such a bad ass!" Eddie said.

"He also punched me for sticking up for myself." Jack groaned

"Well ok then for now on you Edward is band from this park! Now get out!" Security said

Edward started to leave. Soon all of Edward friend started following him because they didn't want him to go home by himself.

"Jake, Eddie, and Xavier thank you so much for helping me out and also being there when I need you." Nina said and gave each one a kiss on the cheek.

Jake, Eddie, and Xavier each said your welcome and gave Nina a hug.

"Hey man thanks for saving Nina. I mean she could of hit herself pretty hard." Eddie said to Xavier.

"It's no problem I mean literally this isn't the only time she has almost injured herself. Said Xavier

"That is such a lie! I am not clumsy!" Nina said sticking her tongue at Xavier, while Xavier stick his tongue back at her. Nina chuckled and shoved him a little. Xavier just laughed at her.

"NINNNAAAAA OMG Are YOU OK!" Asked Annabelle and ran to hug her.

"Yes and I can't breath!" Nina said try to grasp for air.

"O yea sorry just happy to finally see you again." Annabelle said

"Yea we all are." Said Andrea happily

"GROUP HUG!" Yelled Mike

They all hugged each other. Nina was in the center of this. Eddie was just awkwardly standing there. When they finish hugging Nina was the first one to speak.

"I want you to meet my best guy friend, Eddie." Said Nina

"Eddie this is Jake, Jennifer, Mike, Andrea, Xavier which you have meet already, and Annabelle. The couples are Jennifer and Mike, Andrea and Xavier, Annabelle and our English teacher. Don't Judge them or else you will regret it." Nina said while threatening the last part.

"Ok I won't. Dang girl" Eddie said while everyone laughed at the comment he said.

" I like this guy he is funny and isn't scared of Nina." Said Jake

"Ok anyways we are here at six flags standing around for what. Let's get on the rides!" Nina said, while everyone cheered about what she said on the last part.

Everyone started to head there way to the Great Steam. Everyone started to get in line. The line gradually got smaller. They were finally at the front of the line. They all fit in the boat. Each couple sat next to each other. Eddie was at the end, while Nina was in the middle. Jake also sat next to Nina. Annabelle was next to Jake. All Four of them sat in the back. The couples sat in front of them. The boat soon started making it's way up the hill. Each time it made moved everyone heart skipped a beat because of the big drop that was soon coming his or her way. Finally the boat was up the hill. The boat soon started to make that big turn. That's when it's stops for a quick second to tip over a little bit. Ever couple grabs each other's arms or legs. Eddie decides to hold Nina hand. He put his arm around her. She shoved her head into his chest. The boat soon starts going down the big hill. Everyone starts to scream. There was a mix of boy and girls screams. Everyone had the butterfly feeling in his or her stomach. It's the best part of the ride. The water soon comes over like a tsunami and it crashes and shocked them. It cools them of from the hot, but not humid day. Everyone started to laugh about how silly they looked when they where going down the big hill and how high the guys scream were.

"I still and always will love this ride." Annabelle said

Everyone agreed. They were still laughing. When the ride came to a complete stop everyone ran off the boat and onto the bridge. They waited till the other people get on the boat. When the finally got on the boat they went up the hill and came down with a big slaps. Water came everywhere. Everyone was now more wet. Everyone got off the bridged and headed to there next ride.

"Omg lets go to the Tornado!" Nina said like a little 8 year old waking up to Christmas morning.

"I love that ride." Xavier said.

"No that ride is to scary! Jennifer and Andrea said together

"Fine we will stay with them. Meet us at the forgotten sea ok?" said Andrea and Emma boyfriends.

All four of them left. Annabelle, Nina, Jake, and Eddie went in line for the ride. They had to wait for only 5 minutes since the ride wasn't that long.

"So what are you two doing here?" Annabelle asked Nina and Eddie

" O well we are just chilling and hanging around L.A for the summer and maybe we might stay for the school year." Said Eddie

"No way! Are you serious?!" excitedly, asked Annabelle

"Yup" Said Nina with a smile on her face.

"So Jake, how is you're dad?" Asked Nina

"O he is doing fine. He misses you though." said Jake while smiling at Nina

"Well I miss him too" Nina said while smiling back

"You should come over to see him because he really wants to see you." Said Jake

"Ok I will take that offer. How about tomorrow at noon?" Asked Nina

"OK I can't wait." Nina said

Nina and Jake were soon staring at each other eyes.

"Hey look we are next here." Eddie said while trying to break the tension from the both of them. Eddie was starting to get really jealous at Jake. Eddie soon went to get the tube and carried the tube all the way up the stairs.

"Eddie you good?" Asked Annabelle

"Yea." Said Eddie in response

When they finally reach the top the girls were huffing and puffing, while both of the men were just laughing about how stupid the girls are acting. Eddie set the tube down the waterway. Everyone sat on each hole. Eddie sat across from Nina while Annabelle and Jake sat net to her. Soon the lifeguard started pushing the tube.

"Can you send the girls backwards since they were being very bad?" Eddie said

"No don't send us." Nina cried

it was to late. The girls were starting to head backwards.

"Eddie when this ride is over I'm going to kill you." Nina and Annabelle cried.

The drop was soon approaching. Nina grabbed Annabelle and Jake hand. Jake was happy when she did this. Annabelle just grabbed Nina hand and the tube holder. She didn't want to grab Eddie since it would be weird. Eddie saw Nina holding Jake hand. He soon started tickling her feet again.

"I'm seriously going to hurt you Eddie." Nina said while laughing.

The drop was now just inches away. Soon the drop came and they went plunging down. The girls screamed and were holding each other hand tighter. Nina squished Jake hand harder. She didn't want to crush Annabelle hand. She didn't care if she crushed Jake since she knows that he is strong. The tube was going side ways. They all had butterflies in there stomach. They saw the other four friends and called there names. The four friends soon saw them and waved to them. When the ride was over Nina pushed Eddie off of the tube. Eddie came out of the water and came up to Nina and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sorry Neens, but I had to do that." Eddie did his signature smirk that Nina just loved.

"Ok am I the four wheel here?" Question Annabelle

"No your not." Nina laughed and hugged Annabelle.

All four of them soon meet up with the other crew.

"OMG you have no idea what Eddie and Jake did to us." Annabelle cried

"What did they do?" Mike asked

"They made Annabelle and I go backwards on the tornado ride." Nina cried

"O come on Nina it wasn't that bad?" Jake said walking up to her to give her a hug.

Nina just rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever." Nina said while hugging Jake back

Everyone just laughed at Nina and Annabelle

"So let's get to know you more Eddie." said Andrea

"Ok. What do you want to know?" Asked Eddie while they headed there way to another ride. "Um how long have you know Nina?" Asked Xavier while putting his arm around Andrea

"Since I came to Anubis house which was last year." Eddie answered

"Have you ever had a crush on her?" The eager Jennifer asked.

"Um hey look here is another ride." Eddie said thinking fast so he won't have to answer that question.

Everyone looked at each other and said, "He so likes her". "NO he doesn't!" Nina exclaimed. Everyone just laughed at her. Everyone had a good time at the Amusement park and soon left home and couldn't wait till the next day to come because they will finally catch up on life and enjoy themselves like crazy teenagers.


	8. Chapter 8: The Next Day

**So how did you guys think about the story I posted? Did you guys like it? I hope you guys did? So anyways here is another chapter ****! ENJOY **** O and don't forget to review **

**NO ONE'S POV**

9:30am

"Eddie can you make me a grilled cheese sandwich too?" Asked Nina with her puppy's dog eyes.

"No" Eddie said plainly

"Why not you owe me! Also I'm starving." Nina Exclaimed

"NO actually you owe me." Eddie said wiggling his eyebrows

"What are you…OOOO" Nina said with her face turning pink, embarrassed because of what had happen at the amusement park yesterday. Eddie just wiggles his eyebrows at Nina. Nina just looked at Eddie and she put her head down embarrassed.

"O um…yea about that I'm sorry for putting you in that situation um…can you um…just forget that it happened?"

"O come on Nina it wasn't that bad. I actually enjoyed it"

"O really" Nina raise raising her eyebrows smiling

"O and I also never knew that you weren't a virgin."

"O about that um I'm a virgin." Nina said ashamed

"But Elizabeth said that you had sex with the whole entire school."

"No she said she probably had sex with the whole school. It doesn't mean that it's true." Nina exclaimed

"O so you are a virgin?" Eddie asked to make it clear

"Yes" Nina said giggling

"Are you a virgin?" Nina asked

"No" Eddie said plainly

"O man. I'm such a loner. Am I the only one who has never had sex? Well I was going to one time, but I was drunk and the guy wasn't. He told me he was going to have sex with me, but then he decided he didn't want me to find out that I was drunk and lose my virginity."

"O who was it?"

"It was…Jerome" Nina said in a whisper

"What? I didn't hear you." Eddie said

"Jerome OK!"Nina yelled

"Are you serious. You almost had sex with Jerome?" Eddie asked surprised

"Yes ok don't tell anyone. How about you mister, 'I'm not a virgin'. Who had you had sex with?"

"O I had it with Patricia. But since we broke up like last week. Now I'm lonely. That's why I changed my relationship statues to single on Facebook." Eddie said

"O that makes more sense." Nina exclaimed

"Yea" Eddie said

"Hey do you smell something burning?" Nina asked smelling the air

"O shit the Grill cheese!" Eddie yelled running into the kitchen

"Do you still want it?" Eddie asked bringing the pan of grill cheese and it was half burn and half cooked fine

"Yea sure." Nina said laughing at Eddie cooking

"Man I'm such a bad cooker."

"Yea you are." Nina said jokingly

"O you are so going to regret saying that!" Eddie said chasing Nina

Eddie chased Nina around the house. Nina ran to the back yard where the pool was. She started running around it. Eddie was right behind her. Soon he was across the pool from her.

"Nina I'm so going to get you!"

"No you won't." Nina laughed

Eddie chased her soon he meets up with her. He grabbed her waist and spins her around until they were dizzy. Eddie and Nina were very close to the edge of the pool. While Eddie was still spinning Nina around he made one mistake and they both feel right into the pool. They were both still in there PJ's. Nina screamed right become they feel in the pool. When they feel into the pool Nina feel on top o Eddie. When they both came up from the water Nina pushed Eddie. Eddie was still holding Nina.

"EDDIE WHY DID YOU DUMP US IN THE POOL?!" Nina said yelling at him

" I didn't mean it. I just slipped." Eddie said laughing

"Ugh whatever." Nina said. She started to dunk Eddie underwater by surprise. Eddie pulled her underwater too. She started to push Eddie underwater. Eddie just smirked at her! He was about to kiss her forehead, but she got out of his grip and swam away. Eddie swam after her. Nina was about to climb out of the pool, but Eddie got her waist and pulled her back in. Nina shrieked when he did this action. Nina came from under the water and she splashed Eddie. Eddie laughed and slashed her back. They soon had a splashing war.

"Eddie I have to go. I need to get ready to meet Jake." Nina said to Eddie while they were catching their breath.

"No Nina, don't go! I don't want to be alone today. I don't want anything to happen to you." Eddie exclaimed

Nina swam to Eddie and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon I promise. I will be back by 1 or 2." Nina hugged Eddie

"Fine, but I'm driving you because I don't want you to take the bus." Eddie said kissing her head. Nina got out the pool and was heading towards the door when Eddie called Nina to help him out. Nina just rolled her light green eyes at Eddie. Nina came to the edge of the pool were Eddie was. She started pulling him up, but Eddie instead pulled her in the pool. Eddie just laughed at her.

"Owwwww." Nina said when she came up the water.

"What?" Eddie asked while laughing at Nina.

"You made me scrap my leg on the edge of the pool. It hurts a lot." Nina whined in pain

"O let me help you." Eddie said while turning concerned immediately. He carried Nina out of the pool bridal style.

"Can you carry me to my room?" Nina asked while Eddie was putting a towel around Nina so she won't get cold.

"Yea sure." Eddie responded

Eddie carried Nina up the stairs and she hit her head against the wall when they entered his room. Nina whined in pain and punched Eddie in the chest.

"You really need to stop hurting me. Go get me a bandage." Nina said laughing and whining in pain

Eddie left the room to get a bandage. Nina got of the bed and she walked carefully on the wooded floor. Nina saw a picture of Eddie and his family. She holds the picture carefully and pulled it to her face so she can see it. Nina smiled because she finally saw Eddie around his family for the first time. Nina has never meet Eddie parents all together. They all are just all over the place. Eddie came into the room and saw Nina holding the picture.

"I miss them so much." Eddie said behind Nina.

Nina jumped back startled since she didn't know that Eddie was there. She dropped the picture frame and it broke into pieces. Nina looked shocked. She had a few glasses in the feet.

"Owwwwwwww" Nina said winching in pain and jumped back on to the bed.

"Nina are you okay?" Asked Eddie who was right next to her.

"No I have glass in my foot." Nina said on the verge of tears.

"I'll go get the pinching thing." Eddie said running out of the room

Nina laughed a little about how Eddie just describes tweezers. Nina started crying because of how much it hurt. Eddie came into the room and saw her crying.

"Nina don't worry ill get them out." Eddie said walking up to her and hugging her.

"OK you can hold my hand to squeeze it when it hurts." Eddie said

"Ok. Thanks Eddie." Nina said

"For what." Eddie said while tacking some glass out of her foot.

"For being with me and making me always happy." Nina said with a grin

Eddie just grinned back at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Nina blushed when he did this action. They were still wet from the pool. Nina looked down at her foot blushing. Eddie would glance at Nina from time to time. She would also glance back. One time they glanced at each other at the same time and they looked at each other's eyes. They were starting to lean closer and closer, until there was not a gap for them to fill. There lips meet in the middle. They were only able to give a peck on the lips until Nina phone started to ring.

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places i'd never been**

**So you put me down oh**

Nina broke from the kiss blushing.

"Can you pass me my phone Eddie?" Nina asked

Eddie did the action. Nina phone kept on ringing.

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

"Hello" Nina asked to the anonymous caller

"Hey its Jake" Jake responded

"O hey Jake. So what's up?" question Nina

"O I was just wondering if you are still coming."

"Yea I am."

"Ok I'll see you then." Jake said happily and putting his fist up

"OK bye." Nina said happily

"Bye"

"So I guess you are leaving pretty soon." Eddie said sadly

"I'll be back don't worry." Nina said

"You better be." Eddie mumbled

Nina laughed and rolled her eyes at Eddie. Eddie still was pulling out the broken glass out of her feet. Finally Eddie finished and he started bandaging her feet.

When they finished Nina started picking up the scattered glass.

"I'm so sorry Eddie. I'm going to buy you a new one ok." Nina said

"Ok, but I also want something else." Eddie said

"What do you want then?"

"I want you to kiss me."

Nina thought about. Soon they leaned in. The kiss was smooth at first and then it turn ruff. It was like they were poring their love for each other. Nina started to moan. Eddie soon started kissing Nina neck. A few moans would escape from Nina mouth. Eddie went back to her lips. He left a hicky on Nina neck. He started biting her lips softly. He kisses her lips again and he licked her lips asking for entrance. She granted it and they were French kiss now. Eddie started taking his shirt off. Nina then broke the kiss. She rested her forehead against his. They were both breathing hard.

"I'm sorry Eddie I can't do it. I still want to keep my virginity. I want to have it with someone soon, but I don't think that I'm ready." Nina said breathing heavily

"I understand." Eddie said

Nina grabbed her clothes and left to the bathroom to get changed. She took a shower. When she finished she only took 45 minutes.

**EDDIE'S POV**

I did the same thing, but only took a 15-minute shower. During my shower I started to think on how soft, but now neither sticky nor dry Nina lips were. I had always wanted to kiss her, but maybe one day it could turn into sex. I didn't want to force her into doing it. I just wanted one day to have it with her. I really like Nina and would never want to hurt her like that dumb ass Fabian did to her. Soon when I got out of the shower I went down stairs to make a hoge and to make another grill cheese for Nina.

**NINA'S POV **

During my shower, I thought about Eddie and how his lips were. I like Eddie too, but I also like Jake and Jerome. I'm so confused. Jerome literally saved my life from having sex when I was drunk. Eddie has always been there for me since my gran died. Jake just sweet, hot, and always understands. I got out of the shower and dried my hair. I put my hair up in the towel so my body won't get wet. I started putting my clothes on (Outfit on my Profile). I blow-dry my hair and braided around the back of my head and I also curled my hair. When I was done I meet Eddie down stairs.

"Hey are you still going to drive me there?" I asked

"Yea hold on let me grab my keys and here. I made this for you when you were in the shower." Eddie said handing me a perfect grill cheese.

I took a bite out of it and I moaned in delight.

"Damn Eddie this is so good!" I exclaimed

**NO ONE'S POV**

Eddie just grinned at Nina and said "Thank you would be nice."

"I don't need to thank you I already am with my moaning" Nina said giggling at the end

"No I need a proper thank you." Eddie said to her flirting

"Fine. THANK YOU EDDIE SWEET!" Nina shouted

"Your welcome. Now lets go we are going to be late. The better you leave now, the better I wont get worried that you are not home." Eddie said

"Ugh Eddie how many times do I need to tell you that I will be fine?!" Nina shouted at him

"As many times as I want to hear it." Eddie said

Nina just rolled her eyes. Eddie chased Nina out of the house and into the car. Nina was getting away from him because he said "If you don't come back by one I'm going to tickle you just like how I'm going to tickle you now" Eddie chased Nina into the car. Eddie got into the other side and they started driving away. They turned on the radio and the song **kiss you** came on

" I love this song!" Nina screamed

"Yea I guess it's ok. I think of the girl I like when this song comes on."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not."

"Because I prefer not to just now"

"Will you tell me one day"

"Yea I will. I promise"

Eddie sang this first verse will looking at Nina.

**Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like,**

**We can go out any day any night**

**Baby I'll take you there take you there**

**Baby I'll take you there, there**

Eddie stopped, but then Nina started singing the next verses while standing up and shouting it. This action surprised Eddie and he started laughing at her.

**Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on**

**You can get get anything that you want**

**Baby just shout it out shout it out**

**Baby just shout it out**

**And if you**

**You want me to**

**Lets make a move, yeah**

Eddie sang these two last part until they got to the choirs part.

**So tell me girl if every time we**

Nina and Eddie both sang this. Eddie and Nina were actually meaning what they were saying. If only the other person knew...They would always sang it happily and crazily every time it came on because it was there favorite part of the song.

**Touch**

**You get this kinda rush.**

**Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**

**If you don't wanna take this slow**

**If you just wanna take me home**

**Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**

**And let me kiss you**

Eddie sang this verse to Nina while doing the head from your feet motion. Nina blushed when Eddie sang it. He asked her to come over here and she did. When she did Eddie kissed her head.

**Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need**

**Lookin' so good from your head to your feet**

**C'mon come over here over here**

**C'mon come over here yeah**

Nina sang this part and she did the chiney chin chins part tickling under his chin. She meant when she said baby be mine tonight.

**Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends**

**Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins**

**Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight**

**Baby be mine tonight yeah**

**And if you**

**You want me too**

**Lets make a move, yeah**

**So tell me girl if every time we**

**Touch**

**You get this kinda rush.**

**Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**

**If you don't wanna take this slow**

**If you just wanna take me home**

**Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**

When they both started singing let me kiss you they were inches closer. They were at a stoplight when this was happening. When this part ended they were so close on kissing. Soon the light turned green and the car behind them honked at them. Eddie and Nina laughed. Nina kissed his cheek instead.

**And let me kiss you**

**Let me kiss you**

**Let me kiss you**

**Let me kiss you**

**Let me kiss you**

They did the nnanananananana part waving there hands in the air. Nina started standing up again. She loved it when she would go crazy.

**Na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na**

**Yeah so tell me girl if every time we**

**Touch**

**You get this kinda rush.**

**Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**

**If you don't wanna take this slow**

**If you just wanna take me home**

**Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**

**Touch**

**You get this kinda rush.**

**Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**

**Touch**

**You get this kinda rush.**

**Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**

**If you don't wanna take this slow**

**If you just wanna take me home**

**Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**

**Touch**

**You get this kinda rush.**

**Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**

When the song finished they had arrived to Jake home. Nina got out of the car and waved Eddie goodbye. When Nina came up the stairs Eddie left the driveway. Nina saw his car disappear. Nina went up to the stairs. She rang the doorbell.

**JAKE'S POV**

The doorbell rang and I started panicking. I knew it was Nina. She actually came a few minutes early. I'm not even ready. Whatever I'll put jeans and some shorts. Ok I just need to comb my hair and brush my teeth. Ok done wow it only took 5 minutes. **RING RING RING**

I ran down stairs and open the door.

"HI Nina. Sorry I took so long. Come in." I said to her and motioning her to come on in.

"It's ok and I see you have changed the house. I like it." Nine said looking around.

"Well you look good today. I have been missing you so much." I said giving her a hug and smelling her strawberry shampoo.

"I missed you too." She said hugging back.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Um yea do you have orange juice?"

"Yea I think. I'll go check."

When I was leaving to the kitchen I saw something on Nina neck. IS THAT A HICKY? O MY GOD DID SHE HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE RIGHT BEFORE SHE GOT HERE. I'll ask her when I get the orange juice. Where the hell is the orange juice?! O here it is. I pored the juice in the cup. I poured myself one too. They both have no pulp since I hate pulp. When I entered the room I saw her laying down smiling at her phone and texting. I saw that she was texting Eddie.

"Here one glass of orange juice." I said handing it to her.

"Thanks."

"So Nina I see that you have a hicky on your neck. Who did you have sex with?" I said wiggling my eyebrows. I was actually heart broken when I saw it.

Nina spit her orange juice when I asked this question. She ran to the bathroom. I follow behind and I saw her looking at her neck. She mumbled/groaned "Eddie."

"So Eddie gave you a hicky?" I asked

"Yea, but we didn't do it, I swear. We just made out. It's weird since we are not a couple. It's more like friends with benefits, but we just kiss, nothing more. We don't really mean it." Nina said plainly while still looking at her hicky.

" O ok. So you are still a virgin?" I asked

"Yes are you. Wait what am I saying. You are diffidently not a virgin. You probably slept with half of the cheerleaders."

"Yea that's true. And I regret it since they would always brag about it in each others face."

"O man that sucks."

"Yea, but I'm cool with it."

"Sure you are. I mean you are the school jock. You like parting and obviously the girls are drooling over you. I mean come on look at you. You are pretty good looking if I may say so myself." Nina exclaimed

"You think I'm good looking?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows and inching closer to her.

"Maybe." Nina said flirting with me. I inched closer to her.

"Well on a scale of 1-10 how good looking am I?" I asked flirting with her. I started to move closer to her when soon there was only a very small gap between us.

"10." Nina whispered. That's when I kissed her. The kiss was smooth. It wasn't ruff. Her lips were sweet. It wasn't sticky like other people lips. The kiss was about 14 seconds because of the doorbell ringing. I got up from the coach. When I turned around I saw Nina smiling to the ground. She was blushing really hard. When I came to the door I pecked through out small hole and saw my dad. I opened the door and gave my dad a big hug.

"Hey Dad." I said while still hugging and patting him on the back.

"Hey there Jake how are you doing? Why does it look like you have red lip stick on?" My dad asked

I quickly wiped it away and said "O look Nina is here." My dad face was priceless. He looked so happy. He ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Nina laughed at his action. My dad always took care of Nina. He would buy her gifts and treat her like a daughter when her and I were dating. She hugged back.

"Nice to see you to 'dad'" Nina exclaimed

"How have you been Nina? How is your gran?" Dad asked

Nina face soon fell. She started to cry.

"Nina darling what's wrong?" My dad asked

I sat next to her and I whispered in her ears "what's wrong?"

"My gran...she passed…away." Nina said crying. She had tears coming down her face like a waterfall. She wasn't sobbing she was crying. I started to smooth out her hair and I asked my dad if he could leave. He did what I told him. Before he left he said, "I'm so sorry. Nina just nodded at him. She cried in my chest. I lay down on the carpet and I pulled her with me. She started crying in my chest. I just smoothed out her hair. She started calming down, while I wiped away her tears. We just lay there staring at the celling, Her tears where gone now. It was now 12:45. Nina got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. I soon started to think wow this is probably the worst visit she has ever made. She came out of the bathroom. Her eyes were no longer red. They were back to its normal color. She ran up and hugged me.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"That you listen to me cry and you hold me when I was crying." Nina said.

"Well it's what I do. I mean Nina you are like the best friend I could ever ask for." I exclaimed

When I said that her face fell a little. "Jake do you still like me?" she asked

I started blushing and I nodded. When she saw what I did she just stared at me.

"You really still like me?"

"Yes. I never stopped liking you. I thought if I dated Elizabeth that I would get over you." I said to her while moving closer to her

"You really thought that?! Did you think of me day and night?"

"Yes I did. I couldn't get you out of my head. When I saw you kiss that Eddie dude I was heart broken. I thought that you two were a couple, until I found out what you guys are doing." I said

"O yea." Nna blushed and looked down. I used both of my fingers to bring her head up so I could look into her beautiful eyes.

"Nina it's ok if you are doing that. I just wanted to make sure that you still like me."

"Um…to be honest I really don't know who I like, either you or Eddie. You two are just so amazing.

" O ok. Just think about it ok. I don't want you to put pressure on yourself." You should just relax ok. You are only going to be here for 10 minutes." I said sadly

"OK, but I just want you to do something for me." Nina said

"And what will that be?"

"I want you to kiss me." Nina said.

When she said this I probably had the craziest grin on my face. I probably look like a freaking little boy who was opening his present on Christmas. I lean in slowly and I kissed her. She started leaning back against the floor. When she finally touches the floor she stared kissing my neck. I started moaning. Then she started kissing my lips again. Now it was my turn to kiss her neck. I came back to her lips and she let out a small moan. I was finally MAKEING OUT WITH NINA. It seemed like forever since I kissed her. That kissed that we had earlier didn't count. Soon we heard my dog barking. She ran to me and started barking at us. When we both looked up to see that my Dog was still barking at us, we both got up and gave my Dog, Thacie a hug. Nina was treating Thacie like she does when she always sees a dog, all lovely dovy. I laughed at Nina action. It was only 2 minutes when Nina and I were sort of making out. She now was about to leave. I offered to drive her home. She took the offer. During the car ride her and I would give glances at each other. When we finally caught each other glancing she blushed and looked away. I just kept on looking at her. We finally made it to her house and she was about to get out the car when I finally spoke up.

"Nina I'm sorry about the make out session we sort of had at my place." I said

"It's ok. Anyways I asked you to kiss me." Nina said blushing because I mention the word make out.

" Well anyways I'll call you when I have the time ok?"

"Yea ok that will be great." Nina said and left the car. I saw her walk up the stairs and she still had that hicky on her neck. I saw her take her keys out of her purse. She opened the door and right before she left into the house she waved goodbye.

**Nina's POV**

"EDDIE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I yelled entering the door. There was no answer so I started looking around the house for him.

"Eddie?!" I yelled, still no response. So I went up stairs to his room and I didn't see him there. When I passed the bathroom the lights suddenly turned on. I turned and saw a guy in a mask hockey mask. The guy was also in a black hoodie, black jeans, and black converse. I screamed and I ran downstairs. The masked man started chasing me I saw that he had a knife in his hand. I kept on screaming. Soon the mysterious person grabbed my waist. I try to get out of his grip. When I did I turned around and punched him in the stomach. When I did there was a deep groan that came out of his mouth. I took the knife out of his arm and I threw it so he won't get it. I then grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"Now we will see who is behind this mask." I said.

When I took the mask off I saw Eddie.

"EDDIE I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" I screamed

"You already did." Eddie said groaning

"Well I'm going to hurt you more!" I yelled and punched him harder in the stomach. He groaned more and I just huffed at him. Then I helped him up to the coach and just went into the kitchen and I got some ice out. I gave it to him and he put it on his stomach.

"Sorry I just got scared. NEVER DO THAT AGAIN." I said Yelling the last part.

"Don't worry I'm not planning to." Eddie said groaning

"Do you want anything Eddie?" I asked

"Yea just pass me the control." He said

"No get it yourself." I said and I left upstairs.

While going upstairs I felt that Eddie was looking at me. I just went further up. When I got upstairs I changed out of my clothes and into a new pair of PJ'S. I really didn't have another pair of PJ'S. The only PJ'S I had was an oversize shirt and some really short pants that you could barely see because of how big the shirt was. So I just put it on. I started to get my laptop on and I search on YouTube wipeout. I love wipeout! It is so funny how so many people will compete on the show to be humiliate. John Henson is so funny. When the episode finished I plugged in my phone and I started listening to the music **What the Hell.**

When the song came on I started dancing and singing to the song. Eddie came into the room when I was singing the part:

**All my life I've been good but now**

**Ooohhh**

**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**

**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"**

**What, What, What, What the hell?**

When I went into the 2nd verse I started jumping on my bed and Eddie just started at me with big eyes.

**So what if I go out on a million dates?**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**You never call or listen to me anyway**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play**

**Yeah**

**You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" **

**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy Crazy**

**All my life I've been good but now**

**Ooohhh**

**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**

**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"**

**La la la la la la la la whoa whoa **

When I started singing the 3rd verse I was seducing Eddie and I would back him out of the room and he try to kiss me when I sang the last part of the verse, but I just escaped and I ran to my bed.

**La la la la la la la la**

**You say that I'm messing with your head**

**Boy, I like messing in your bed**

**La la la la la la la la**

**Yeah, I am messing with your head**

**When I'm messing with you in bed**

**All my life I've been good but now**

**Ooohhh**

**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**

**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**

**All my life I've been good but now**

**Ooohhh**

**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**

**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"**

When we sang the last part of the song (lalalalallaall) we both fell on the bed like the music video was.

**La, la,**

**La la la la la,**

**La,**

**La la la la la, la**

Eddie and I just started laughing from the performance I did. I was breathing hard and so was he. I guess we were both just tired. I plugged out my phone and we just lay there in bed. I got under the covers and so did he. He would kiss my forehead from time to time. He finally spoke up.

"You know that my stomach still hurts. You're a hard puncher." He said. I just giggle and I cuddled closer to him and I whispered to him and said "Why thank you, but please don't ever do that again cause you really scared me."

Eddie laughed and said "no promises."

We both just lay there. I could feel sometimes that he would look at me. I would smile and cuddle closer to him. I would use my feet to play with his feet. I had my head in his chest and I could hear his heart beat. I started to play with his hand. I would hold his hand and just play with it.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked

"Nothing I'm just playing." I said in a whisper

He soon kissed my head and I started to drift of to sleep. It was around 5. So I just took a long nap.

**EDDIE'S POV**

I saw Nina to start drift asleep so I just pulled her closer to me. I could smell her shampoo. It smelled like strawberries. I could hear her softly snoring. So I try to get out of bed, but she wouldn't let me. She kept on holding onto my shirt. I had to take it off because she wouldn't let me go. When I did she just snuggled up into it. I saw her smiling in her sleep. I wonder who is she dreaming about? I soon went into my room and I also took a nap.


	9. The Party

**HEY EVERYONE! Happy New Year! I'm soooooooo thankful to have you all ready my story. Also I just want to that you all for always making my day by commenting! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH :* **

**NINA'S POV**

**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places i'd never been**

**So you put me down oh**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places i'd never been**

**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, and trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, and trouble**

"Hello?"

"Hey its Andrea." Andrea moan

"Hey were are you?" I asked

"I'm at Xavier place." She said. Then I heard her whisper, "Xavier stop kissing my neck. We can have sex after I finish the conversation with Nina."

When I hear her say that I started giggling and I could picture Xavier kissing her neck. Ok why did I have to imagine that? I shiver at the thought of it and I just giggled more.

"Hello?" Andrea said making me get out of my thoughts.

"O yeah sorry so what's up why did you call?" I asked

"O yea I almost forgot." She said I just rolled my eyes

"Anyways." I said

"Ok so the crew and I were wondering if you and Eddie would like to come to a party?" She asked joyfully

"Yea I would, but hold on let me ask Eddie." I said

"Ok text me for his answer later because Xavier is starting to get horny." She said giggling

"Um…Ok I didn't need to know that, but ok I will text you." I said disgusted of what she just said.

"Ok bye Nina I will text you the deats." She said

"Ok bye." I said

"Bye NINA!" Xavier yelled

"BYE XAVIER!" I yelled back.

"Finally now we can get back to business." Xavier said

"Here let me give you a day of pleasure." Andrea said.

"Um not to ruin the moment and all, but I'm still on the phone and you guys are disgusting! BYE" I yelled

I hanged the phone up the phone and I felt like I was about to gag!

Ugh they I disgusting. Man I have no idea how people just have sex. Ewwww ugh they are nasty. Yup I'm diffidently not having it till I'm like 20 years old. O my God I'm so old! This year I'm going to be a senior. I'm almost 20! Ugh this sucks. Ok anyways I'm just going to talk to Eddie about the party.

"EDDIE CAN YOU COME UP HERE?!" I yelled

"NO! MAKE ME!" He yelled

"UGH FINE I'M COMING DOWN AND WHEN I GET YOU I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS UP!" I YELLED

I ran downstairs and he started running around the house.

"HAHHAH you cant get me!" Eddie said jumping over the coach and sticking his tongue at me. I ran to the coach and leaped really far. I tackled him to the floor.

"Got you." I whispered

"Not just yet." Eddie said than flipped me. I try to escape, but he kept pinning me on the ground.

"Eddie owwww you're hurting me!" I yelled at him

Eddie immediately got off of me and I tackle him.

"Got you!" I said laughing at him.

Eddie flipped me over and now I was under him.

"Ughh fine you win! Anyway um so the thing I needed to tell you is…well its most not telling it is asking, but anyway um there is a party that is going tonight and I'm wondering if you want to go?" I asked

"As in a date?" Eddie asked smiling.

"NO! Andrea asked me, while she was having sex with um…Xavier." I said while whispering the having sex part.

"Ewwww that's nasty!" Eddie said about to gag

"Yea I know!" I exclaimed

"Wait so during the call they were having sex?" Eddie asked curiously.

"NO…well sort of. Andrea was like talking to me and Xavier was kissing her neck and she told him to stop, but I don't know if she did. Anyway so then at the end of the call I heard her say let me give you a day of pleasure. I was shocked and I felt like I was about to gag."

"Wow that is disgusting. I feel bad for your little ears." Eddie said while looking disgusted.

"HAhah wow, thank you. Anyway do you want to go?" I asked said laughing in the beginning

"What type of question is that? Of course I do. I can probably bang a girl at that party." He said wiggling his eyebrows

"Boi you need to like check your ego or something!" I said in degust

"Whatever. Anyway I need to tell her you are coming Ok and can you get off me cause like this is just weird that you are still straddling." I said looking up at his pretty Dark Green eyes. I soon just stared at it. I loved how his hair perfectly was flat down. I liked his spikey hair, but now I love his hair flat. It looks so sexy. His eyes make me loose in them very easily. I always try not to look in his eyes, but sometimes it's really hard.

"Um Nina are you ok?" He said waving his hands in front of my face.

"What? Huh? O yeah I am. I was just thinking and remembering something that Jake FOUND ON MY NECK!" I yelled

"And what did he find?" Eddie asked with a curious face

"He found a hicky that you caused when we were you know…kissing." I said

"O yeah I worked hard on It." he said winking on me and finally getting off of me.

I have no idea how he could just straddle me like that. He just kept on holding me.

"Hey I'm going to get ready ok? I'll be ready in 15." He said while going up stairs

"Ok. I'll be ready in 1 hour." I said while laughing

He just rolled his eyes at me and I ran up to him and jumped on his back when he was going up the stairs. He just laughed and ran upstairs with me on his back. He ran up to his room and threw me on the bed. I bounced about 3 times and he jumped on the bed with me. He literally threw himself. I straddled him and he was now looking up into my eyes. He just kept on staring into my eyes. He just kept on looking at me. He started holding my face in a kissing position, but he didn't kiss me. He just kept looking at me.

"Eddie, are you okay?" I asked

"Yea I'm just looking at your beautiful eyes." He responded whispering

I blush and I look down. I looked up and I stared biting my lip. He lean over and he started getting closer to my lips. I looked down at his warm lips and back at his eyes. He kept on leaning and he soon started closing his eyes. I leaned down, but instead I got flipped over again. He was straddling me again.

"Eddie you suck I thought you were going to kiss me." I said annoyed

"Hahah you fell for it." Eddie said doing is signature smirk. I just rolled my eyes at him and I tried to get off.

"Eddie can you get off?" I asked him kindly

"No." He said plainly

"What why-" I was only able to say till he kissed me. I was shocked at first, but then I kissed back and I felt his hands on my hips. I started leaning back against the pillows and I put my hands around his neck. He pulled away from the kiss.

"Because I wanted to do this." He said. I kissed him again and pulled away. The kiss was only for 1 minute. I was about to get out of the bed until he pulled me back.

"Stay." He whispered in my ear

"I can't I have to get ready. Unless you help me get ready." I said

"I will take that offer." He said smirking

"I was joking!" I said laughing

"O well can I help you and then you help me out? Pleaseeee." He ask like a little child wanting ice cream

"Fine, but you owe me and no funny business." I said unsurely

"DEAL!" He yelled

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my room. I told him to go get my straightener and he did. He helped me pick out my outfits. Usually they would be really unmodest clothes. I slapped him one time because he said why not go in just a bra and thong. I slapped him really hard. There is still a little red mark on his face. He needed ice for it. I went to go get his clothes. It was really easy for me to pick out (Outfit on my Profile). I straighten my hair and I curled a little piece of my hair in the front. I also did it to the other side. I decided to get my outfit since Eddie had no idea what I should wear. So I went through my clothes and I found the perfect out fit (Outfit on my profile). I changed in the bathroom and I came out. Eddie was on his bed texting one of my friends. My friends have accepted him in our little group. They really like him. When he looked up he just stared at me with big eyes.

"Is it bad?" I asked

"No you look beautiful." He said chocking a little bit.

I looked myself in the mirror. I looked a little slutty, but not really slutty. Just perfect. I put my makeup on.

"You know you don't need make up since you are already beautiful." Eddie said

"Awww thanks, but I'm not putting that much. Make up on." I said putting my mascara on.

"So what time does the party start?" Eddie asked

"6pm-5am." I said

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS! HOLY SHIT? WHY SO LONG?" EDDIE YELLED

"Because that's how it's always been." I said plainly

**EDDIE'S POV**

THIS IS CRAZY! HOW DOES A PARTY LAST THAT LONG?! MAN, THANK JESUS THAT I SLEPT EARLY YESTERDAY! MAN NINA SCHOOL MUST NOW HOW TO PARTY THEN.

"Hey is there going to be drinks?" I asked

"Duh! What type of question is that? O and don't drink to much because you are going to get the worst hangover." Nina said

"NO promises." I said

She rolls her eyes at me. She keeps on fixing herself in the mirror.

"Nina you look fine don't worry." I said kissing her neck.

"Eddie can we stop with the kissing? I mean people are thinking that we are a couple and it's sort of not normal that we are not a couple and people think we are just because we are kissing in public and holding hands." Nina said really fast, but I understood it. I felt sad right there.

"Um yea sure. Sorry if you felt like I was forcing you or something." I said

"It's fine. So no more kissing ok?" she said then stuck her hand out for me to shake it.

"Yea ok." I shacked her hand.

"Ok so lets get a move on. Here lets take your car." She said running downstairs.

"Ok." I said grabbing my keys and phone and putting them in my pocket while jingling my keys in my hand.

"Wait let me fix your hair before we go." She said touching my hair.

I smacked her hand out of my hair.

"NO ONE TOUCHES THE HAIR!" I yelled

"Please just let me fix the side." She said coming closer.

"NO!" I yelled at her running from her.

She eventually corners me and she started fixing my hair. She did actually a good job fixing it. She combed it to the side a little more. I actually like it, but not that much as I like doing my own hair. So when she turned around I fixed my own hair.

"Eddie put your hair the way I put it." Nina said without turning around.

I started at her shocked and when she reached the door she turned around and winked at me then she went through the door. I smirked to myself. I turned around and locked the door and then I threw my keys up and caught it. I ran to the car and open the door and drove away to the party.

**JENNIFER'S POV**

"Mike I don't want to go skinny dipping. We need to get ready for the party!" I said to my boyfriend, Mike.

"Please it will be a quickie." He said whining

"NO because remember the 'quickie' we did, but it ended up like 30 minutes." I said

"Fine, but tomorrow we are going skinny dipping at a river ok?" He said holding my hand and pulling me into a hug and kissing my neck.

"Eddie I'm serious we need to get ready!" I said getting out of his hug.

"Fine, but can we take a shower together than?" he said

"NO. I'm grounding you for 2 weeks if you keep bringing up sex." I said to him

"Please just a quickie." He said

"OK that's it, you're grounded." I said and marched into the bathroom

"Baby I'm sorry. " He said nocking on the door.

"NO you always just talk about sex. It's annoying now!"  
"OK fine I promise we won't have sex for 2 months."

"Ok good now let me take a shower."

"Don't take to long cause I need to take one too."

"Whatever."

I took a shower and I started to think why does he always want me to have sex with him almost every day. I mean I like it, but that's the only thing he always wants. I'll talk to Nina about it then. She always came up with the best ideas and she always would help me out with my boyfriend problems and I would help her. She is the best girl ever. She is my BFFL I would take a bullet for her if I needed to. Yea so I will probably ask Nina for help. Man the water is getting cold I should get out. Ugh man poor Mike he is going to be cold in the shower. O well. What outfit should I get? OMG THIS SO PERECT! I love this outfit (Outfit on my profile).

"Mike, get in here honey." I yelled

"Yea what do you need…" He said walking into the room and he stop and looked at me.

"How do I look?" I asked turning around in a 360 circle

"Beautiful…don't get horny, don't get horny." He said whispering the last part. Mostly mumbled it. I just laughed at him because on how hard he was trying.

**JAKE POV**

Man I can't wait to see Nina and the gang again at the party. What should I wear? I thought to myself while I was running at the party. Man I should invite Nina to my house again since last time it didn't go well. This time I'm going to have my Dad go on a date with his new girlfriend. Man I'm so happy that my dad finally found someone. I can tell that he truly loves her. I'm almost home and my dad shouldn't be home since he is at work. I ran with Thacie as fast as I can to the house. When I got home I gave her water and a treat and I went upstairs. I went to the shower since I just ran 4 miles. Man I need to train harder. Last year was a good year for us in football and I want to keep it like that. I got out the shower and it only took 15 minutes. I got my clothes out (outfit on my profile) and I fixed my hair. I put it as I always put it. I ran down stairs because I only had 5 minutes till the party started and I lived 45 minutes away from Xavier house. He always throws the best parties. I would usually have sex with a girl in his parties. I should get a move on. I put Thacie in his dog house and I got in my car and drove away. Can't wait to see Nina I mean the gang.

**XAVIER POV**

"That was Amazing." Andrea said panting, trying to catch my breath from having sex with me.

"You drive me crazy sometimes, in a very good way." I said kissing her lips for one last time.

"We should get ready for the party that is going to be at my place. " I said to her while putting my clothes on. It was a mess in her room. There was a broken picture. We go hardcore ;). I love pleasuring her. I would die for her if I need to. I love her. She is amazing, I can't stand seeing her sad. It makes me sad. She started smiling during the kiss. I pulled away and got out of the bed and started to get ready. It felt weird since I don't like changing in front of her. I looked towards her and she was on her phone. I finished and I left the room so she can change. It is crazy, but sometimes I want her to be with me forever. I should get her a promise ring. Yea I should and then in the future I will get marry with her.

It is already 5:00 o shit we haven't even prepared for the party.

"Hey babe I'm going to get the stuff since it's 5:00." I yelled

"Ok see you at your house." She yelled back

So I ran to my car and I ran to the store and got the chips, drinks, etc. I ran to the beer, wine, and Deli store and I bought about 60 cartoons of beer. Man I hope this is enough. Then I got more beer, about 20 more. This cost almost $200. Shit this is coming out of my paycheck. I got my fake I.D out and gave it to the cashier. He looked at me with suspicion, but I just stared back. He put the beer in 4 bags and I left the store and I put the beer in the back of my car and drove off. I went to my house and I prepared for the party. When I was done I put music on and ran upstairs to put my clothes on for the party (outfit on my profile). Andrea came when I finished and she looked beautiful (Outfit on my profile). She is just so beautiful. When I was about to kiss her the doorbell ran. I cursed to myself and I open the door.

**NO ONE'S POV**

"HEY COME ON IN!" Xavier said to his girlfriend, while giving her a kiss.

She kissed back and then the doorbell rang again and that's when everyone started coming in. Since Xavier had a huge house and since he always threw the best parties, that's where everyone goes. He was probably standing there for 5 minutes greeted everyone. That's when the party started. There was a moon bounce in the backyard, people making out everywhere, people in his pool, Xavier's friends talking around and dancing like crazy. It was the best party. Everyone drinking and people going crazy. You can hear some faint moans from the bedrooms. Music was blasting from the speakers.

**NINA'S POV **

"Hey were is Eddie?" I asked my best friend, Jennifer.

"O um I don't' know, but I saw him with a girl. I think they went upstairs." She said

"Ok thanks. Um I'm going to go find him." I said sounding a little sad

When I started heading upstairs you can hear so many moans. It was pretty funny. When I was finally upstairs you can only hear the boom of the music. It was pretty cool. I check each room. The first room was a couple sleeping in each other arm. It was adorable. I checked the next room and heard some moaning. I didn't even want to go in there. The next room was Xavier parent's bedroom so I went in and I saw Eddie and a girl half naked. The girl had her panties and bra on, while Eddie had his boxers on. I was shocked. He probably didn't even know the girl. Ugh man he is going to get it when he comes home. I closed the door and went downstairs angry.

"Hey can you get the gang because I want to play a game with them." I said to Andrea

"Yea sure." She said

It took her about 10 minutes to get them. We meet at the corner of the pool. Everyone looked as if they were having a good time.

"So what do you need us for?" Asked Josh

"I wanted to know if you guys wanted to play truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven, eat the donut, I never, or baby do you love me?"

"How about we play I never ever, then truth or dare, after that would be eat the donut, and maybe baby do you love me? What do you guys think?" Mike said

We all nod our heads in agreement.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked

No one answered so I decided to go. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok fine ok so I have never ever had sex." I said everyone drank his or her cup.

There were many are you serious, what the hell, or man I feel bad for you going around. I just blushed and spin the bottle so the next person can go. It landed on Andrea.

"I have never ever lap dance on anyone one or ever been lapped danced." She said

Everyone drank his or her cup except her, Xavier, and I. She spins the bottle and it landed on Jake.

"I have never ever slept with a teacher." He said. Annabelle and Mike drank their cup.

"You have slept with a teacher before Mike?" I asked

"She was cute and I was in like 8th grade ok." He said like it was no big deal

Jake spins the bottle and this time it landed on this unknown guy. Everyone got up to greet him, but I didn't because I didn't see his face. When everyone was done saying hello and parted the way I was shocked.

"Nina?" He asked

"Jesse?" I asked exactly the same time he said my name.

"What are you doing her? Aren't you supposed to be in England?" He asked while giving me a hug.

"Well since it's summer break I thought that I should spend time with the gang. And I might be able to stay here for the school year." I said shyly

"Are you serious?" he asked joyfully

I just nod and when I was about to sit down, but then Jessie picked me up and spin me around. I was squealing and laughing.

"Put me down." I said to him

He put me down and gave me a kiss on my head. I just stood there.

"What the hell, Jessie!" I yelled

"What? I can't give my best friend a kiss?" He asked

"NO." I yelled crossing my arms

"Whatever." He said smirking. I just rolled my eyes at him

"Um why don't we get back to the game?" Xavier said breaking the awkwardness. I kept on glancing at Jessie and I saw him glancing at me to.

"You too stop trying to have eye sex." Andrea said smirking

"What the hell Andre!" I yelled to her

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"Ok so I guess it's my turn um I have never ever um been arrested." Mike said. Jessie was the only one who drank his cup. I started to laugh at him.

"NO way. Did this happen last year?" I asked

"Yea. When there was this racing competition at school, the cops came and I sort of crashed and they took me to jail." He said

"O I remember that. That was really cool." Mike said

"NO I wasn't I was in jail for 3 days AND I almost got rapped in jail by an old guy!" Jessie yelled. I started laughing so hard. I was rolling on the floor. All of them started laughing at my action. I had tears in my eyes now. When we all finished laughing I decided that we should play eat the donut.

"Hey do you guys remember how to play eat the donut?" I asked

Some of them nod and some said no.

"OK someone explain it." I said

OK fine Jennifer and I will." Mike said

He got a donut that was on the food table. The donut had been spiked.

"Ok so this is a donut that has been spiked because it would taste better. OK anyways so I put a string in 2 donuts and I put it in my mouth and Jennifer puts that other string in her mouth. We try to eat it faster than everyone else. When we know that you are finished you are suppose to be kissing. Also you can't use your hands, arms, feet, or any part of your body, only your mouth. Also if you drop it then you're out. So there are only 2 people in 1 team and another team of 2. O and everyone have to play somehow. So pare up." He asked while finished explaining how to play.

The pairs were Mike and Jennifer, Andrea and Xavier, Annabelle and Josh, and lastly, but not least was Jessie and I.

"Sorry Nina I know that you and Jessie just meet and it would be weird, but I can't kiss him since I would be kissing my ex. He is mostly like a brother to me." She said while I just glared at her.

"So who is up first?" Jessie asked. Immediately Mike, Jennifer, Andrea, and Xavier hand shot up first.

"Some people must be horny." I mumbled. Jessie heard and he started laughing.

"OK let me time you guys." I said getting by phone out

"One, two, three GO." I yelled and sat down on one of the chairs. They were both chewing on their donut pretty fast. We kept on cheering for them. Jennifer and her boyfriend dropped their donut.

"Your out." Annabelle yelled to Jennifer and her boyfriend. Andrea and Xavier kept on chewing and soon they finished 10 seconds after Jennifer and Mike dropped their donut. Andrea and Xavier started kissing.

"OK you guys won." Jennifer said, but that didn't stop them from kissing.

"You guys?" I said

We just stood there awkwardly standing there. They were making out in front of our faces.

"Ok you guys break it up you two." Jake said trying to break them up by pulling each other shoulders apart.

"Hey if you guys need us we will be in our parent bed room." Xavier said breaking the kiss and pulling Andrea with him.

"WAIT, don't go there." I yelled

"Why not?" Andrea asked turning around

"Because um…Eddie is um…having um...sex...with this girl…I don't know her. I mumbled, but the heard me.

"Is Nina Martin jealous?" Jennifer asked smirking

"Psh no of course not. Why would I be jealous?" I said

"You are, aren't you?" Xavier yelled. I rolled my eyes, but I kept on denying it.

"Denial." Mike said smirking

"Who is Eddie?" Jessie asked

"O he is a guy who was with me when I left to England." I said answering his question

"You two just go to another room, while the rest of us finish the game." Jennifer said

"OK see you guys in 20 minutes or probably 30 minutes." Andrea said while running away with Xavier.

"Man they must get really horny when they see other!" I exclaimed, while still watching them disappear.

"OK so let's get back to the game." Mike said

"Um why don't we play a different game?" I asked

"No! Come on let's just keep on playing." Jennifer said. I just rolled my eyes and got one string in my mouth while the other string was in Jessie mouth. I have never kissed Jessie before. This is going to be so weird.

"OK GO." Xavier yelled

Jessie and I started chewing out donut. It did taste good. Every time we got closer to each other it was getting closer to an unknown kiss. I was sort of eager actually to kiss him. We were done with our donut and the other team was actually far behind. We started kissing. I put my arm around his neck and he put his arms around my waste. He deepens the kiss. He and I started backing up and then **SPLASH. **We both fell into the pool.

"Jessie!" I yelled

"What?" He said smirking at me

"You fucking dropped us into the pool." I yelled

"And?"

"I'm cold now and I don't have a bathing suit on." I yelled while getting out of the pool.

"Well sorry. I didn't even know were we were going anyway." He said apologizing and rolling his eyes.

"Nina just go blow dry yourself in the bathroom." Jake said

"Na. I'm just going to leave myself like this." I said while sitting down in a chair.

Ok so lets play now um…truth or dare?" Asked Jake

"I'll go first. Jake truth or dare?" Andrea asked

"Um dare." He said

" OK I dare you to go to the moon bounce and start humping a random girl." She said

Jake ran to the moon bounce, while we followed and on the floor he was grinding this girl. They soon started kissing. They both got up and the random girl started pulling Jake out of the moon bounce and the both started kissing and they started walking into the house.

"I guess someone is going to have sex." I mumbled.

"Yea you will get used to it." Jessie said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well um I got to go. I need to meet Ashton at his place. He supposedly got a surprise for me." Annabelle said

"You mean Ashton as in our English teacher. He still works at the school?" I asked shocked

"Yea I'll tell him you said hi." Annabelle said while walking into the house

"Well I got to go because my mom said I need to be home early since I been out to long." Jennifer said

"I'll walk you home, babe." Mike said. They soon disappeared into the house.

"So what do you want to do?" Jessie asked

"Um I'm just going to go drink a beer." I said while walking into the house.

"Hey do you want to go upstairs to talk so we can get away from here and so we can catch up a little?" Jessie asked following me.

"Yea sure." I said drinking and then dumping my cup into the trash into the trashcan.

When I went upstairs I open the bedroom where Eddie was in and I saw him and the girl sleeping. I got jealous immediately and I closed the door. So I went into the next bedroom and no one was there. I sat on the bed and I lay down. Jessie came next to me.

"So how was it when I left?" I asked

"It was pretty fun, but not as fun as it usually is without you." He said looking at me. He had his arms around me and I had my head in his chest. I was playing with his shirt and He was playing with my hair.

"Have you meet any girls lately?" I asked

"Maybe, but then I broke up with her because she was bad at sex and she was annoying." He said like it was no big deal

"Your such a dumb-ass." I said laughing

"Well you're a bitch." He said jokingly.

"Ugh I HATE YOU!" I said yelling at him and walking to the door.

"WAIT! I didn't mean it like that I was just-" He said putting a hand on my shoulder until I cut him off

"Got ya." I said turning around smirking

"O you bitch." He said while smirking and I was laughing.

"Thank you." I said while smirking and walking to the bed. When I was about to turn around to sit down he tackled me onto the bed and flipped me so I was facing him.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Nothing, just staring at your beautiful eyes." He said leaning down

"I don't have beautiful eyes. I have crappy eyes." I said laughing

"We what it looks like from this view is that you have beautiful eyes." He said smiling at me. I blushed and looked away and I looked back at him. I was looking at my lips and he looked back at my eyes.

"Um can you get off of me?" I asked trying to break the tension.

"Try me." He said. That's when I kissed him. I put my arm around his neck and he put his arms around my waste. It was just like the plan. That's when I rolled over so I can be on top of him. I broke the kiss.

"Tricked ya." I said getting off of him.

I smirked and I went to the same place I was when I got into the room.

"You suck." He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and I laughed. He came to the bed with me and he also got into the same position he was when we entered the room.

"So let's say we get together and I have sex with you and I become annoying, then you will break up with me?" I asked looking into his eyes

"No of course not. You are not annoying and I bet you are great at sex." He said kissing my head. I blushed and I looked at him and said "thanks". He lifted my chin so I can face him and then he kissed me. I was shocked and then I kissed back. He rolled over so he was on me and he deepened the kiss. I started moaning. He kissed my neck and I started playing with his hair. He started taking of his jacket and then threw it across the room. I took of my shirt and I knew what I was doing.

"WAIT hold up." I said and he stopped kissing my neck.

"Yea?" He asked looking down at me

"I don't know if I can do this. I mean this is going to be the first time if I lost my virginity." I said sounding scared

"Well unless you don't want to do this then you don't have too." He said

"I'm scared." I said whispering

"It's fine I was too when I did it the first time, but like I said you don't have to do it." He said whispering and kissing my lips.

"No I want to do this." I said

"I knew you would cause I know you trust me." He said kissing my lips and I then started taking my clothes of and he did the same and that's when I knew I lost my virginity. I knew I wasn't drunk and I knew he wasn't drunk.


	10. Cops, cuddling, kissing, after sex

**OMG YESTERDAYS EPISODE WAS AMAZING! EDDIE WAS TO FUNNY. I'M IN LOVE (No Homo) WITH WILLOW! She is hilarious. I love her dumbness. She is so funny. I'm still mad that Nina is not on house of Anubis, but I hope in the season final she will be on it. I'm crossing my fingers.**

**Jessie's pov**

I woke up to still hear the music booming. I looked right next to me and I saw Nina naked next to me. I smiled at her and kissed her head. I looked at the time and it was only 2:45pm. The party was almost over. I think it's over at 3pm. I was Nina stirring a little. I got out of bed, but Nina pulled me back in. She was pulling on me. She opens her eyes and blinked a little. She looked tired.

"Jessie is that you?" She asked me while stretching and yawning

"Yea it's me?" I said, while smirking

"Why are you smiling?" She said looking at me curiously

"Because I lost your virginity and I just had sex with the most beautiful girl in the world." I said smiling down and kissing her for one last time. I got out the bed and started changing into my clothes and she did the same. I was smiling like crazy. I looked back and I saw her grinning. I guess she is really happy. I finish changing and I looked back at her and I saw that she needed to zip the back of her shirt. I went to her and I zipped it for her. When I was done I kissed her neck and she just threw her head back. I took my lips from her neck and I turned her around and we were now facing each other. I hand my palms against her palms. We intertwined our hands together and I kissed her again on the lips and she broke the kiss. She went to the door and turned around. She took out her arm and I took it. We both walked hand in hand. We saw some people downstairs crashed everywhere. Everyone was knocked out. Not a living soul was up. I looked outside and people were lying in the patio. Some people were lying down with one arm in the pool. I checked the moon bounce and people were lying down. Soon many police sirens started wailing and everyone woke up. I mean like everyone. I ran into the house with Nina and I turned off the music and I ran back outside and we both started sprinting to the fence. We both hopped the fence well I helped her out and then I hopped he fence. We kept on running. Well Nina tried. She had heals on so she took them off and we ran. Police started chasing us.

"O shit Nina were do we go?" I asked worried

"Um right here is an alley were they won't be able to fit through." She said and running into the alley. I ran after her and then we lost the cops. We both started laughing about the crazy thing that just happened.

"This has never happened to me before." Nina said bursting with laughter.

"Well since I'm a bad boy you will have to get used to it." I said backing her up against the alley wall.

"Well what do you do as a bad boy that makes you that bad?" She asked flirting with me. Here back was now against the wall now and I had one arm on the wall. I leaned to her ear and whispered, "Everything." I kissed her lips again and she put one leg around my hip. I deepen the kiss and she put her arms around in my hair messing it up, but I didn't care. When suddenly I felt someone hand on my shoulder and it was pulling me away from the kiss. I turned to look at the person and it was a guy in a hoodie. He punched me and he took Nina. He put her over her shoulder and he started taking her away. I can hear her screaming my name. She sounded as if she was crying. Nina's cry's sounded further and further away. I got up and I could her screams coming down the end of another alley. I ran towards it and I saw the guy holding a knife against Nina neck. I then saw him kiss her and he was trying to take her clothes of. Nina started crying for help while he kissed her neck. He cut her arm and told her, "Shut the hell up bitch." She stopped and she started crying. I ran faster and I tackled the guy to the ground. I started fighting the guy. I punched him and he started swinging his knife. He would try to jab me, but I just moved away. Something told me to grab the knife. I did it and I stared bleeding and I felt cuts on my hand. It was the least thing that I would worry about. I kicked the guy sending him flying back and he let go of the knife. He hit his head on the cold, hard wall and I think he was knocked out. I grabbed Nina hand and we both ran out of the alley. I took Nina were there was light. She stopped me when there was a stoplight. She took my hand and looked at it.

"Jessie you're bleeding." She said with her eyes like saucers

"I don't care, I just wanted you to be safe." I said

"I don't matter we need to take you to the hospital." She said guiding me to a near by hospital which was only ½ of a mile away.

"Nina stop are you ok?" I said stopping her before we entered the hospital.

"Yes, but we need to g-" She only managed to say before I cut her.

"What else did that dumb-ass do to you? I know you want to cry." I said to her.

"Nothing." She said while starting to have tears in her eyes.

"Where did he touch you?" I asked sounding a little mad, but trying to calm down.

"He touched my bottom part." She said crying

"That son of a bitch." I mumbled

"I thought he was going to rapped me until you came and I thank you for coming." She said still crying and then she kissed my lips. Her lips still tasted smooth. She pulled away and she took my hand and took me into the hospital.

**NINA'S POV**

Wow I finally lost my virginity and I almost got rapped. WHAT THE HELL? Man Jessie is cut up pretty bad. I am so happy that he was there to save me. I mean a creep almost rapped me.

"Hi how can I help you?" the reception guy asked

"Um yes my friend her is cut up pretty bad. Can we get him some stiches?" I asked him. He nodded and he asked information to Jessie and gave him a wristband. We sat down in the kitty area and we watched sponge bob for a while. It was only until 5 minutes they called us.

We both got up and they took Jessie into a room and they instantly stitched up Jessie hand. They wrapped a bandage around his arm and they asked us what happen. We told him some parts of the story. I started crying and I excused myself. I ran into the bathroom and I started crying more. I slid my back against the wall and I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and I looked up and saw Jessie. I gave him a hug and he shushed me up and started drawing circles on my back. I cried on his shoulder and I soon started calming down and I took my head off his shoulder and I looked up to him. I looked into his eyes and he leaned down and kissed me.

"Nina it's alright. I'm safe and your safe." He said breaking from the kiss and kissing my forehead. We walked back into the room and we both lay in the bed. I put my head in his chest. I soon started drifting off to sleep again.

"I love you Nina." Jessie said before I was filled with darkness. I thought before I fell asleep how does he love me if we aren't a couple?

**SORRY I KNOW IT'S A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I'M TIRED AND I NEED TO GO TO BED. I'L MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. O and also put down your favorite couple in the review and don't worry the Anubis gang are coming soon ;).**


	11. The Visit

**HEY EVERYONE! BREAK IS ALMOST DONE AND I'M PROBABLY NOT GOING TO WRITE TILL THE 21. OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BIRTHDAY IS ALMOST HERE ;D 1/16 BABY! I love you all :* **

**Eddie's pov**

Where the hell is that girl! She is supposed to be home. I checked her Gran home and she is not even there. I'm worry. She won't eve pick up her phone. It goes straight to her voice mail. I called her for the billionth time. The last time I saw her was at the party before I slept with…that...girl. Would Nina get mad at me for that? Did she decide to run away? I'm going to call her phone again.

"Hello?" A guy asked

"Where is Nina?!" I yelled into the phone

"Um she is sleeping. Who is this?" He asked

"This is Eddie her friend from the Anubis house." I said

"O so you're the Eddie. Ok I'm going to wake her." He said. I heard some mumbling and then Nina came to the phone.

"Hey Eddie. What do you want?" She asked, but you can hear a little venom in her voice. O I wonder why she is mad at me?

"Where are you?" I yelled worryingly to the phone.

"At the hospital." She said

"WHAT the- Nina are you ok?" I asked freaking out

"Yea I'm fine, but my friend Jessie got hurt when um…something happen." She said turning sad. I can hear her voice cracking

"Nina what happened?" I asked sympathetically

"I'll tell you later. O and I'm just going to let you know that I don't need to live in your house anymore. I'm going to move back into my Gran home ok. Bye" She said hanging up the phone. I looked at the phone confused. Did I upset her? What happened after the party? These questions where filled in my head. I was worried about her.

**NINA'S POV**

WHY DOES HE NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ME? I'm fine. Well not really, but I can handle my self. I mean I only needed him taking care of me for a while, but now I'm fine.

"So who is Eddie?" Jessie asked out of the blue.

"O he is a friend from the Anubis house. Don't worry we are not an item or ever will be." I said trying to make myself clear

"Ok. So where do you live so I can drop you off at your house when I leave?" He asked. I told him where my Gran lived.

"O ok cool. So how is your Gran?" He asked

"I knew that this question would pop out. I try to hold the tears in, but I couldn't. I started to cry just a little. He hugged me and it seemed as if he knew what happen because then he apologized for asking the question.

"I'm so sorry. She will be diffidently missed." He said giving me a hug and drawing circles on my back. Usually when people drew circles it would always tickle, but when he does it I instantly felt better. I pulled my head out of his chest and I gave him a kiss on the check. Then I remembered what he said to me last night before I fell asleep. Should I question him or should I pretend that it never happened? I'm going to do the 2nd one. I mean I could have been hearing things.

"Nina what are you thinking of?" Jessie asked

"O nothing. You know the same old same old." I said and Jessie just nodded his head confusingly.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yea why?" I asked nervously

"Nina I know your lying. I mean we have been best friends since the 8th grade." He said trying to figure me out.

"Ok fine. So last night I thought I heard you say I love you, to me." I said looking down and blushing.  
"O um…" He was only able to say. He also looked down and we both looked up at the same time and I looked away.

"Nina I did ok? I don't know, but I felt like I should of." He said

"Nina look at me." He said and I did what I was told.

"I really do love you. It's ok if you don't feel the same. I just want to let you know. I have always had a crush on you, but I never wanted to admit it since it might mess up our friendship, but now I don't care." He said. I kissed him right there. He was shocked at first, but I just kept on kissing him. There was a knock on the door and I broke the kiss and acted as if nothing happened. I got of his bed and I fixed myself. The doctor gave him some proscription and we headed out. Well we had to sign out and then we headed out. We took a bus to Xavier house since Jessie left his car at home. During the bus ride I looked out the window and I started to think about what just happened at the hospital. Are we a couple or something? I think we are.

"So babe, are we a couple or what?" I asked Jessie

"Um I don't know. Do you want to be one?" He asked. I nodded my head and I gave him a kiss on the lips and I parted away. I kept on grinning and then we came in front of Xavier house and I pulled down the thingy to tell them to stop. Wow I been living in L.A my whole life and I still don't know what it is called. We both walked down the stairs and we thanked the bus driver and we walked hand in hand to his car. He opened the door for me and I sat down. He smacked my butt before I got in the car and I yelped and I turned around and I smacked his chest. He smirked at me and kissed my lips. I love his lips. They are just perfect.

He closed my door and he walked in front of the car and he got in. We started listening to the radio and I started humming to the song **Home**, while looking out the window.

**Hold on, to me as we go**

**As we roll down this unfamiliar road**

**And although this wave is stringing us along**

**Just know you're not alone**

**Cause I'm gonna make this place your home**

**Settle down, it'll all be clear**

**Don't pay no mind to the demons**

**They fill you with fear**

**The trouble it might drag you down**

**If you get lost, you can always be found**

**Just know you're not alone**

**Cause I'm going to make this place your home**

**Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo**

**Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa **

"What song is this?" Asked Jessie

"Home by Philip Philip. I love this song." I said starting to sing.

**Settle down, it'll all be clear**

**Don't pay no mind to the demons**

**They fill you with fear**

**The trouble it might drag you down**

**If you get lost, you can always be found**

**Just know you're not alone**

**Cause I'm going to make this place your home**

**Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo**

**Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa**

"You have a beautiful voice." Jessie said kissing my hand. I just rolled my eyes and I started feeling my checks getting hot. I looked at the mirror and I saw that I was blushing which made me blush even more. I looked like a tomato.

"Hey you look like a tomato." Jessie said teasing me.

"I know I do. Shut up. Hey we are here." I said trying to get him out of the conversation

"Do you want to come in?" I asked getting out the car.

"Yea sure." He said also getting out of the car and taking my hand. We walked in the house and he carried me to the coach bridal style. He laid me down and he climbed on top of me. We started kissing, well making out, but It didn't become more than that. Then we heard a knock coming from the door. We both broke the kiss and then we turned out heads to the door. He got off of me and we both headed out way to the door. We fixed each other up and the door knocked again. He kissed me one last time and then we open the door. When I open the door I didn't expect to see them again. I was shocked and happy at the same time.

**AMBER'S POV **

Today was the day where we leave to America to experience how schools are there. Mr. Winkler asked us which school we wanted to go to and I shot my hand up and I named Nina school. He told us ok. So he said next year for our senior year we will go there for a whole year. I was squealing with joy. Everyone was. Even Patricia. We packed our clothes and he said that we would leave right before school starts, but it will also still be summer. Man my brain hurts how do I remember this? So we left to the airport. Our house was the only class that was able to go. HAAHAHH suckers.

"How many minutes till we get there?" I asked groaning

"Amber chill we are almost there." Jerome said rolling his eyes at me.

"DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!" I yelled at him

"You can't tell me what to do." He yelled back

"Want to try bitch?" He yelled and I was shocked at what he said. I kept on staring at him and I slapped him across his face. He was taken back.

"WHAT THE HELL AMBER?!" Jerome yelled

"You don't freaking talk to me like that." I yelled back at him and this kept on going on and on and on.

**PATRICIA'S POV**

"O my God! I'm going to bitch slap both of you if you guys don't shut the hell up!" I yelled at Jerome and Amber and that got them to be quiet.

"HOT." Jason (Mr. Winkler) whispered. I can feel myself blushing. I heard some rustling in the back and I saw Joy and Fabian kissing. I rolled my eyes at them. Alfie cleared his throat and yelled, "MY EYES THEY ARE BURNNING. STOP MAKING OUT. I MEAN IF YOU GUYS WANT TO MAKE OUT THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE HAD GOTTEN A CAB!" Joy and Fabian broke apart and Fabian started blushing, while Joy glared at Alfie. Then Joy kissed Fabian again and they started making out…again. Ugh they have some sexual problems ugh.

"We are at the airport." Jason said. That's when everyone stopped fighting and exit the van. I mean like everyone rushed out the van. We got our bags and I started holding hands with Jason and we walked hand in hand inside. I turned around and saw Alfie putting his hand around Amber and she took her hands off his shoulder. I giggled because Alfie really liked Amber that much. Jerome was just making faces and laughing when Joy would grab Fabian shirt and kiss him. She would grab his tie and kiss him. He had lipstick all over his lips and face. He looked like a clown. I giggle to myself again and Jason just looked at me and he looked where I was looking and he laughed to. He kissed my neck and I giggled even more.

"Jason not in front of them." I whispered while he was still kissing me. His lips came of my lips and I looked back and I saw my friends just staring at us. Jason cleared his throat and we continued walking. We finished all of our checkpoints and we had to wait for 2 hours. Since I was like 3am no one was really at the airport so I took Jason to a supply closet and well you guys can guess what happened.

**FABIAN'S POV**

Ok um Joy has a sex problem. I mean like I like it, but it's like she wants me to do it everyday and night. I swear she is like one of those crazy sex girls. Here she is again kissing my lips. Ugh. It can get annoying at times. Ok so she is now pulling me into a supply closet. When we opened it we was Patricia half naked and also Mr. Winkler with his boxers and Patricia with her panties and bra on. Joy immediately closed the door before they noticed.

"Flight to L.A is now boarding." The intercom said. I pulled her arm and we got our luggage and waited till they called out 2nd class. They did and Patricia and Mr. Winkler came running. They had messy hair and clothes wrinkle. I laughed at the then and they just looked at me as if I was crazy. We boarded the plain and we took off and I fell asleep.

**JEROME'S POV**

Ugh stupid Alfie and amber. They had to be fighting the whole flight. I decided to Skype Mara. I don't know why, but since she left I stopped liking her. I have a crush on Nina now. I know I know. Me having a crush with a girl like her. It's ridiculous. I mean she is out of my lead, but I still like her. I love her eyes. I mean I love her small perfect body. Man sometimes I regret not taking her virginity, but it was for the best. I mean I don't want to tell her she lost her virginity and she is just shocked. I mean she should experience it. Ok I'm getting over board. I should get some sleep. I'm a little tired. I mean its now nighttime and when I wake up we would have probably arrived.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~** A PLANE RIDE LATER**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**AMBER'S POV**

"Alfie we are here get your ass up we are here." I said yelling his ear and everyone looking at me, but I didn't care.

"Amber ugh my ear are ringing." He moaned

"Get the hell up." I said and I left him, but then he noticed and got his bags and caught up with me. We got into a cab and drove to our new house. Joy, Patricia, and I got one room and Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian got one room, while Jason got a room for himself. It was a pretty big house. It had a kitchen, 3 bathrooms, basement, and a pool, with a Jacuzzi. It was cool. How does the school afford this? O wait I remember. Fundraisers man I'm so stupid. Or maybe daddy gave them money? O well, who cares at least we are here.

"Mr. Winkler can we go to Nina house?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Um call me Jason for now on everyone and I don't care. Be back till 12 and if your not then each night I will decrease your time outside." He said and left to his room. I told everyone to finish unpacking and when we were done we left in my car that they shipped her. It was a very expensive car, but I don't care. We drove away and since she gave me here address caused I visited her last year over the summer for 2 days. We arrived and I ran to her door and I knocked on it a billion times. It took Nina so long to open the door and when she did she was with a boy. I looked at Jerome and I saw jealousy in his eyes. I knew he likes Nina since I heard him mumbling I love you Nina on the plane when he was sleeping.

"Hi?" Nina question. She looked back at the guy. Ok I'm going to admit it, but he was cute.


	12. THERE HERE!

**HI EVERYONE THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME AND I WANT YOU ALL TO GO READ THE STORY ****LIFE OF A HIDDEN MODEL BY: Mykindofstories. ****This author is amazing! Everyone read her story! You're going to love it. O and Review about what you think about this chapter. Love you all!**

**NO ONE'S POV **

"NINAAAAAAAAA!" Amber yelled running into the house and giving her a bear hug. Everyone could hear the air gasping from Nina's lungs.

"Your…I can't breath." Nina said gasping for Air, but Amber still didn't let go.

"Amber you're squeezing the poor girl." Jerome said trying to pry off Amber. They guys needed to help Jerome and it took 3 guys. When Nina was apart from Amber she started breathing heavily. She was grasping for air.

"Sorry." Amber said shyly.

"It's ok come on in you guys." Nina said still breathing heavily, but she soon calmed down.

**NINA'S POV **

"SO what are you guys doing here?!" I asked, but I try not to sound rude.

"O Nothing we are just visiting and also staying here for school." Amber mumbled the last part, but I heard. MY jaws were dropped down to the floor. What the Hell! What makes them all come here and just come to school?

"Um no way!" I said trying to sound happy

"I know it's an amazing opportunity." Amber squealed. I really try hard not to roll my eyes.

"O yea cool. Um not trying to sound rude, but um why aren't you guys going to school in England?" I asked curiously

"O because Mr. Winkler wanted us to come to school in America to understand what the difference it is here then England." Fabian said. I just rolled my eyes at him. I was still mad at him for what he did. I wanted to go up to him and slap him across the face, but I need to keep it cool. I need to chill. I saw Joy holding hands with him. Man I am pissed. Someone better calm me down.

"Come on in guys." I said motioning them to come in. They went to the coach and sat down.

"So who is this guy?" Patricia asked pointing to Jessie. I looked at Jessie and he spoke up.

"Hi my name is Jessie." Jessie said.

"He is my boyfriend." I said proudly. Jerome jaws dropped. Why would his jaws drop? Fabian just looked at me plainly. I guess he is over me. Jesse came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waste. He kissed my head and I just blushed. Amber squealed and everyone congratulated us, but Jerome was the only one who said it, but it sounded as if he didn't care. Well I don't care since Jerome is always like that. Well sort of. Last year, he was a bit nicer to me.

"I need to make you guys a scrapbook." Amber squealed

"No! That is not necessary." I yelled

"No it's fine." I said trying to convince her.

"Fine, but only if you let us swim in your pool." She said looking outside. I looked outside and I just gave in.  
"Fine whatever, but don't make a mess cause I don't want it messy." I said giving in.

Everyone sprinted to the pool and the guys took their clothes of and swam in their boxers, while the girls swam in their bras and panties.

"Um so they are the Anubis people?" Jessie asked

Yea the one who kept on squealing was Amber, The boy who was putting his arm around her is named Alfie, the one with big hair is name Jerome, the girl with red hair is name Patricia, the one who has brownish hair is named Fabian, and the girl with brunette hair is name Joy." I said pointing to each one of them.

"Ok I got it." Jessie said.

"So what do you want to do since they will probably be at the pool the whole time?" I asked looking at him and he looked back.

"This." He said and kissing me on the lips. He backed me up the wall and started kissing my neck. I giggled a little.

"Jessie they might see us." I giggled/moaning

"Let them see." He said still kissing my neck.

I let him still kiss my neck and then he kissed my lips. We heard the door the backdoor open, but we didn't care we still were kissing.

"Um can you guys get a room?" the mysterious person asked. We both broke the kiss and we looked up and saw Joy. I just rolled my eyes and I kissed his lips again.

"Ok fine. You're ignoring me. I'm just going back outside." She said awkwardly

We kept kissing until I broke away.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked

"O nothing. I'm just out of breath. Um do you want to watch a movie?" I asked going to the coach.

"Um yeah what movie?" I asked him while looking through the movies I have.

"Um Titanic?" He asked.

"Na it's to sad. I don't want to feel so sad." I said

"Um how about…friends with benefits?" He asked

"YES! I LOVE THAT MOVIE." I exclaimed

"AND THE SEX." He said excitedly and I wacked his arm.

"What?" He asked smirking and I just rolled my eyes.

"You can only dream about sex when you're with me." I said

"Well do you want to have sex right now?" He asked smirking.

"Yea no." I said laying my head in his lap. I played the movie and it started. During the movie Jessie would kiss me and I blushed.

"You know we should play tennis one day." He said wiggling his eyebrows because of a since that just happen.

"How about we can make it as a date?" I asked smirking

"Tomorrow?"

"6:30pm"

"Then sex."

"I can't wait." I said kissing him and breaking apart. He started playing with my hair. I felt myself starting to get tired. My eyes started getting heavy. Soon I knew that I was falling asleep.

**JEROME'S POV**

Why is she with a guy like that? I mean I'm so much better. Come on look at me. OK now I sound greedy. I saw her falling asleep and he kissed her forehead and she was soon sleeping.

"Hey you guys it's getting late and Nina feel asleep we should go." I said to everyone.

"Are you stacking the Jerome Clark?" Patricia asked

"NO why the HELL, would I be stacking THEM."

"I know your lying. I can tell when you're lying, but anyways he is right we should leave. WE didn't even spend time with Nina." She said looking guilty. We all agreed and got out the pool. We all try to dry ourselves since we didn't want to wet the car. WE tried our best to dry off, but we were still wet.

"Alright, Alfie you are cleaning the car tomorrow." Amber said.

"NO!" He yelled at Amber

"DON'T YOU DARE US THAT TONE WITH ME." SHE YELLED BACK.

"Fine sorry. I'll clean the car." He said pouting. We all laughed at him and we started going into the house and Amber wrote a note that said, "Sorry Neens that we didn't spend time with you. We will probably spend time with you again soon. Love, Your BFF. We all left, but right before we did Jessie came down and told all of us bye and I just gave him an evil glare, but he didn't notice. So we all left to our house and we took a shower, ate, and we were all nocked out. Right before I feel asleep I couldn't stop thinking about Nina.


	13. THE Break Up

**NINA'S POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS BURNING?" I yelled from upstairs. I ran downstairs and I saw smoke everywhere.

"Sorry I was trying to make popcorn." Jessie said shyly. I just rolled my eyes and I went to open the door and windows. Soon the smoke was gone after 10 minutes. I went to get two bottles of air fresheners and Jessie and I sprayed them everywhere. When we finished the house smelled actually better than before. I ran upstairs and went to go put my bikini on. When I went down stairs I ran behind Jessie.

"Do you want to go swimming?" I whispered behind his ear

"Yea I thought you would never of had asked." He said kissing me

"I'll meet you at the pool." I said brushing my lips on his lips to tease him. I ran to the backyard and I stopped right at the edge of the pool. I tipped my toe in the pool to check if it was cold and by surprise it wasn't. It felt warm. I jumped in, but before I hit the water I got pulled back. I was so close of getting into the water. I didn't even know if it was possible. I looked back and saw that it was Jessie ho pulled me back.

"Got ya." He said kissing me with his hands still around my waste. He picked me up bridal style. When he was carrying me he kissed me and jumped into the pool. When the warm water hit our bodies, I felt relaxed. The bubbles under the water were rising up and I was still kissing Jessie. I open my eyes and went up for air. I took a deep breath and I felt Jessie's hand on my feet and he started pulling me down. I started kicking Jessie and I felt as if I kicked his jaw. He came up the water holding his jaw and groaning.

"OWWWWWWWWWW NINA THAT HURT!" He exclaimed

"Sorry." I said slyly. I smirked at him and he pulled me close and he was looked into my eyes and started speaking to me.

"You know you're the best thing in my life." He said doing a whisper kiss. He would brush off his lips against my lips. I think that every time he did that I thought he would kiss me. He did it to tease me. He knows how much I hate it when he does that. Now it's my turn to tease him.

"I know. You're the sexiest guy you know? I have always had a thing for you." I put my legs around him. I kept doing a whisper kiss to him.

"O really?" He said and then he put his arms around my waist to support my weigh. I don't know why but I felt my bottom area getting tingly.

"Yes you are." I said seducing. That's when I kissed him. He packed me up against the wall and he started kissing me my neck.

"Do you like kissing my neck?" I asked because I realized he would always do it.

"Yea like I do to other girls." He said. I pushed him away and I saw out of to the edge of the pool. Why would he say that? Am I just another girl to him that always has sex with him?

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously

"Am I just another girl to you?" I asked.

"No why would you say that? You are beautiful and wonderful." He exclaimed

"Then why did you say what you said earlier?" I asked tapping my foot onto the wet floor.

"I didn't mean it like that. You know that." He said getting out of the pool and pulling me into a hug, but then I pushed him away.

"Can you please get out?" I asked nicely. He just looked at me and he went into the house and I just heard the door slam. I jumped a little. I just rolled my eyes and went back into the water. Why would he say that? It sounds like he is comparing me to other girls.

**NOCK NOCK**

Ugh why is he coming back? What does he want?

"I told you to go- O it's you. What do you want?" I said when I open the door and saw Eddie with a confused face on.

"Well I just wanted to know why are you mad at me?" He asked

"Ugh come in and I will tell you why." I said going to the coach and he closed the door and followed. I just sat there staring into space.

"SO are you going to tell me?" Eddie asked curiously

"Ok so remember the party we went to?" I asked and he nods.

"OK what about it?"

"Um so I saw you and a girl having sex and I was just mad that you did. You didn't even know her!" I yelled

"Well I know her name was um Michelle?" He said guessing

"I thought so?" I said crossing my arms and facing him

"Why do you eve care? You know that almost every party I go to, I will eventually have sex with someone." He said

"I know, but still." I said zoning out, sort of

"Are you jealous?!" He asked smirking at me

"WHAT THE HELL? NO WHY WOULD I?!" I yelled, while my cheeks started to turn hot.

"You are!" He yelled pointing at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok fine I was a little! HAPPY?!" Yelled looking away

"Very." He said smirking really wide. I rolled my eyes and he hugged me.

"Why are you wet?" He asked me. I looked down and I answered him.

"I went swimming with someone at my pool." I said sounding sad. I hate it that Jessie was thinking of other girls.

"Who was that someone..?"

"Um a guy…"

"What guy?"

"You don't know him."

"Probably I do."

"No you don't."

"Try me."

"He starts with a J."

"Jacob, James, Jordan, Jayden, Jake, Jack, Jackson, Jason, Jay, Jaden, Jared, Jessie?" Eddie asked and I shake my head no until he said Jessie's name.

"Jessie? As in Jessie Morgan?" He asked me with wide eyes.

"Yes ok. How do you know him?" I question Eddie.

"O I meet him when he bumped into me when he was coming to school and we were good friends I guess, but then when I left to England we like didn't talk anymore." He said answering my question.

"O. So you guess haven't seen each other for a while?" I asked, while he nodded his head no.

"So why were you in the hospital 2 days a go?" He asked me. I knew he was going to ask me this question and I don't want to tell him. Ugh man Eddie…

"OK so um you know when the cops came?" Eddie nodded his head

" Ok so Jessie and I we hopped the fence and we soon we were getting chased my cops. So then we ran into an alley and we started laughing and then um…we kissed and um then when we were kissing um a guy in a hoodie came and up broke the kiss and he um…punched Jessie in the stomach and he took me into another alley. He um started to touch me and he touched my bottom part and then um he kissed me and cut me." I said starting to cry.

"Awwww, Nina come here." Eddie said pulling me into a hug. I cried onto his shoulder and he smoothen my hair. I started to feel much better.

"Wait so you lied to me? You said you weren't in the hospital because of you." He said pulling away from me and looking into my eyes. I miss looking into those really pretty dark green eyes. I love his eyes. If I ever had kids with him I hope they have his eye color. Wait why am I thinking about having kids with him if I'm with Jessie. Well I really don't know.

"Nina?" He asked and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yea sorry. Ok anyways um so yea it was Jessie in the hospital. Anyways un that is also part of the story, but I wasn't able to finish it since I started crying ok anyway um so when they guy kept on um rapping me um Jessie came out of no were and tackled him and they started fighting and then um the guy tried to stab Jessie, but Jessie docked. Ok so um Jessie grabbed the knife and he kicked the guy and the guy flew back and hit his head. When Jessie and I ran away I stopped him and looked at his hand and so yea." I said sort of chocking up.

"Wow I'm happy that you are safe." Eddie said hugging me. We kept holding on to each other. His hugs always make me feel safe, probably because he is my Osiran. Man I miss the Anubis house.

**KNOCK KNOCK KCOCK**

I broke the hug and I went to the door. I was surprise to see Jessie again. OMG why is he here. Eddie please don't come to the door.

"Nina who is at the door?" Eddie said coming to the door. God damn it.

"Um Nina who is he?" Jessie asked pointing at Eddie.

"Um a friend. What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to get my clothes because I left it here since we had sex last night and they were dirty." He said looking at Eddie with a smirk face. WHY THE FUCK IS HE MENTIONING THIS! Man Eddie looks pissed.

"Um I should go. Bye Nina." Eddie said walking out the door.

"Wait no don't-" I said, but it was to late since Eddie was running to his house. Ugh

"Can I come in?" Jessie asked. I just nod and he I move away.

"Jessie I know that we got together yesterday, but I want to break up. I think that I was just happy that you risked your life for me." I said sitting on the couch and coming clear to him. I know he is thinking about other girls when he is with me. He is really sweet, but sometimes he can be like he just wants sex. Sometimes I just wish I lost my virginity probably next year. Ugh.

"Ok I understand, but I just want to let you know that I wasn't thinking about other girls and I will always have a crush on you. I'm just going to get my clothes and head out." He said walking upstairs. What have I done? Why did I just do that? I am so retarder! Ugh he is coming downstairs what do I do?

"Bye Nina." He said kissing my neck. Why is he kissing me?! What do I do? Should I turn around? Man, screw this. I'm going to give him one last kiss. So I turn around and face him. I can feel him smiling against the kiss. I smile to. WHY AM I SMILING? I pull away.

"Bye." I said pushing him out the door. I slid down the door and I start crying. Why am I crying ugh! Why did I even brake up with him? Man I need to get over boys. To many boys in my life!

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE. SCHOOL STARTED FOR ME ON MONDAY. UM ALSO I WILL TRY TO REVIEW ON FRIDAYS, BUT MY STORY'S WILL BE SHORT. OMG MY BIRTHDAY IS NEXT WEEK ON SUNDAY! EPPPPPPP I'M SO EXCITED. O AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ABOUT MY STORY. LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL! **


	14. Come on over )

**SO I'M GOING TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSIBBLE! I NEED TO ANYWAYS SINCE I NEED YOU GUYS. LOL. SO YEAH THANK YOU ALL FOR REVEWING MY STORY. IT MEANS A LOT. THANK YOU ALLLL SO MUCH! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **

**JESSIE'S POV**

Man why did she have to break up with me I mean like does she love someone else. Am I really a player? Do I need to change? I think I should just stop having sex with many girls. I should start having sex with just people I love or after I get married. Yea. I think I'm going to do this. I can't believe that school is starting by on Monday. I better go get my stuff for school. Man I hate school supply shopping. It even sounds weird.

**EDDIE'S POV**

Man Jessie is such a bitch we shouldn't have never been friends. I mean he always steals everyone I like just because of his looks. I mean I know I got them too, but he thinks he is much better than me. I don't even think he knew it was me who was at her house. He is such a bad ass. Man I wanted to be the one who took Nina virginity, but nooooo it was him. At least he saved her life, but still. Wait am I jealous of him!? I can't be. I should go to bed even though it's early. I need to sleep this off.

**JAKE'S POV**

I should call Nina and Invite her over. Man I need to practice on my football too. Maybe we can play together. Yea I'm going to do that. I went in my phone and I saw her contact name. I hesitated to call her for a second, but I just clicked her caller I.D. I kept on staring at her caller I.D picture. Man see is so beautiful. I wish we would have had never broken up.

"Hello?" Nina asked on the other line of the phone.

"Hey Nina its Jake." I said happily and walking around the house. Mostly turning in circles.

"O HEY JAKE! What's up?" She asked also happily. I could hear the happiness of her voice.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know if you want to come over my house?"

"Yea sure I'll meet you in 15 minutes." She said and hung up.

Ok I should go upstairs and put on a jersey and some jeans. Man where is my football? So I get under the bed and I had to go all the way under.

**DING DONG DING DONG**

O shit Nina is here. Where is my football? Here it is.

"SHIT!" I yelled after I bumped my head from the bed. I ran downstairs with the football in my hand and my other hand on my head. I opened the door and saw Nina in gym shorts and an over size gray crop top. Her hair was straighten and in a high ponytail. She looks cute. I remembered when she would dress like this during cheerleading. I miss the old days when she was around.

"Hey Jake can I come in?" She asked waving a hand in front of my face

"Yea sure um thanks for coming…" I said smiling to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Yea no problem, I had nothing to do anyway." She said releasing from the hug and coming into the house.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked me sitting on the couch.

"I was thinking that since school is almost starting I need to practice my throwing and you try to tackle me." I said still rubbing my head

"Ok um are you ok?" Nina asked looking at my head where I was rubbing with my hand. She took my hand out of my hair and she started rubbing my head.

"Yea I just bumped my head when I was getting the football under the bed." I said looking at her beautiful eyes.

"O let me go get ice for you." She said getting up. I looked outside and I saw the water wrinkle in the pool. I saw birds on my big back yard. My trampoline was by the pool. My dog was just sleeping in her doghouse. Nina came back with ice in her hand and she put it on my head. We sat there for 5 minutes looking outside. It wasn't awkward…it was quiet. My head started to feel cold so I took the ice out of her hand and I set it on the table. I took Nina hand and I took her outside.

"So what do you want to practice on?" She asked, while I threw the football in the air and caught it. I did this several times.

"Ok I have some goal stands and I can try to score it in them, while you try to tackle me. Let me go get them. They're inside the house." I said to her while I walked into the house. I ran into the house and I went down to my basement. I came back upstairs and I saw Nina laughing and jumping on my trampoline. She did a backflip. Damn no wonder she is the captain of the cheerleading squad. I mean she is so athletic. Damn she just did a twisty backflip. I think I taught her that. When she landed the twisty backflip she saw me and kept on jumping. I ran to the trampoline and I got as fast on the trampoline and I tackled her to the ground. She screamed when she fell on her face. I started laughing and I got off of her. I did a back flip and she did a back flip too.

"I know I can beat you!" She said landing. I stumbled a bit when I landed. Well come on I'm not a cheerleader. I date cheerleaders only, like Nina. Well I'm trying to ask her out, but I'm nervous. Probably it's because I haven't seen her for a while.

"Yea I know you can." I said agreeing with her

"So do you want to practice now?" She asked jumping higher than me. I nod my head and exit the trampoline. When she came out the trampoline she tripped. I saw here slowly falling to the ground. I grabbed her and she was only centimeters from the ground. I picked her up quickly and I saw her eyes huge. They were filled with terror. She looked at me and hugged me. I hugged her back. She whispered in my ear and said, "Thank you". She pulled away and grabbed the football from me. She ran across the yard and threw the football. She threw it perfectly actually. She did a spiral.

"Damn Nina you are really good. Ever thought of being a quarterback?" I question her teasingly. She just blushed and laughed. I miss her laugh. I mostly miss everything about her.

"No I'm not a guy." She said laughing

"Well we can dress you up as one." I said teasingly

"Well I wouldn't want to mess my face." She said yelling at me making excuses

"Ok course not. We wouldn't want to damage Nina Martin face." I said smirking. She just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Ok so lets start." She said. She sprinted towards me her hair was bouncing in her ponytail. She was in a tackling position and I threw the football towards the net. It went right in and right when I did Nina tackled me. She laughed and got up. I was surprise that she was able to do it. I got up and smirked. She laughed and ran to the net and got the football.

"Now you do the same thing for me." Nina said.

"No because I'm going to hurt you." I yelled at her.

"O come one I'm a tuff cookie! Now run towards me." She said. I hesitated, but she gave me pleading eyes and I sprint towards her. She throws the football, but when she did it bounced off my head and hit her square in the eye. She immediately started pressing on her eyes and crying in pain. She dropped down to the ground. She started crying. I picked her up bridal style and I went into the house. I ran towards the fridge and got ice for her eye. I put it in a zip lock bag and I ran back to Nina. She was still crying. I could hear her sobbing slowly. Like she was trying to catch her breath. She was lying on the couch. She was holding a pillow. Man what should I do? I went up to her and I pulled her up and away from the pillow. I lay her head down onto my lap and her legs are stretched out onto the coach. I put the ice on her eye and some tears are still flowing down her face. Man I am such a dumb ass I thought to myself.  
"Hey are you ok?" I asked her

"No." She moans out

"On a scale 1-10 how much does it hurt?" I question

"8.5." She said. I just started playing with her hair. She takes the icepack out of her eye and you can she that she has a black eye. O shit she is going to kill me.

"How do I look?" She said looking up at me.

"Ummmmm." I bit my lip and it seems as if she got the message. She got up and ran into my bathroom. I tried to stop her, but she already was in there.

"O SHIT JAKE!" She yelled furiously. I walked slowly into the bathroom and I saw her looking in the mirror. When she saw me she started crying even more. She was about to attack me, but then I ran from her. I ran towards the backyard. She was right on my tail. O shit. Man she can run. My only thought was to jump into the pool. O man I'm going to regret this. I threw my phone into the grass and I dove into the deep end. I came up for air and I saw Nina she was trying to catch her balance. She was at the edge of the pool. She was losing her footing. I swam up to her and I grabbed her foot and pulled her in. I could hear her yelping before she hit the water. I laughed out loud and she came up to catch her breath.

"YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" Nina yelled while she came up from underneath the water. I laughed even harder. She just growled and came out of the pool. I swam up to her and I pulled her back in.  
"JAKE DON'T MAKE ME MORE ANGRY THEN I NEED TO BE!" She yelled trying to get out of my grip.

"I love you too." I said grinning.

"Jackass." Nina mumbled. I grinned when she said that. I helped her get out the pool. I climbed out of the pool, but Nina ran up to me and pushed me in. I came up for air and saw her cracking up. I climbed out and she did the same thing. I grabbed her wrist and she fell into the pool with me. She yelped again. She swam away to where the entrance of the pool is. She got out and got a towel and went into the house. I grinned to myself and I did the same actions as Nina did.

**NINA'S POV **

O shit I have a black eye and I just got into a pool. WHAT THE HELL! Man ima kick his ass when he gets into the house. I try to dry myself as much as possible. Man at least these clothes can get wet. I hear the back door open and close. I went to the kitchen and I went to the fridge. I saw he had ice cream. Man I want some. OMG its chocolate ice cream! FUCK YEAH! I grab it and I grab a spoon. I hear footsteps approaching me. I grab a spoon full of ice cream. I turn around quickly and I throw the Ice cream. OMG! I'm dead. Why did I just do that? Why is he back here so soon? O man he is going to see my black eye.

"Sorry?" I said/asked.

**HI EVERONE AGAIN…LOL. THANK YOU FOR WISHING ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY ON WENSDAY! O AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ALSO WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK NINA THREW THE ICE CREAM AT? LOL IT SHOULD BE A VERY EASY GUESS**


	15. Sleep

**BONJOUR! HOW LIFE PEOPLE ;) MINE IS GOOD I GUESS! Lol ok Ima stop talking and I'm going to continue so enjoy lol. **

**NINA'S POV **

"Sorry?" I said/asked

"It's fine." Jake dad said taking some of the ice cream from his face and licking it. I giggled a bit. I turned around so he won't see my black eye. He approaches me and turns my chair around. I look down so he won't see it.

"Nina dear, what happen to you?" He question lifting my head up and examining my eye.

"Let say I got hit in the eye by a football." I said embarrassed. He laughed a little, but then I glared at him and he stops laughing. He went to get an icepack and I put it over my eye again. I saw Jake in a new pair of clothes while I'm still wet. I saw him with some of his clothes. He gave me an oversize shirt, boxers, and some really big short pants. I went into the bathroom and changed out of my wet clothes and put on the clothes he gave me. I kept my bra on and changed into his clothes. They were pretty big on me. I need a belt. Man I look like a freaking gangster. I came out of the bathroom and I walked slowly towards the kitchen. I had my wet clothes in my hand wrapped around. I walked into the kitchen slowly and I went into a cabinet to get a plastic bag and I put my clothes there. I heard them snickering. I turned around and they instantly stopped. I put my clothes into the bag and tied it up. I turned around and saw them grinning at me. I rolled my eyes at them and I set the bag on the table. I went into the living room and I turned on the TV. I saw Jake coming out of the kitchen and he sat next to me. We both started watching the movie Taken 2. I love this movie. It was 6pm when Jake dad left the house to go meet up with his date.

"Sounds like your dad has a girlfriend." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yea he is starting to date now." Jake said plainly.

"Awww that's so cute." I said awing.

"I guess."

"What do you mean I guess? Aren't you suppose to be happy for your dad?"

"Yea, but I just miss my mom at times and sometimes he just comes home drunk. I usually feel lonely when he is gone." He said. I just awwww and hug him.  
"Don't worry you'll get through it I promise." I said and I released the hug.

"Here let me check your eye." He said removing the ice pack from my eye. The throbbing stopped and the swelling is gone.

"O you just have a bruise around your eye." He said

"O does it look bad?" I question.

"Not as bad as it was before. It's improving." He said

"Shit." I mumbled

"Sorry for…you know." He said looking at my bruise eye.

"It's not ok." I said playfully shoving him. He rolls his eyes and smiles. I turn my head towards the TV. I smile to myself. Even though today was sort of a ruff day it was pretty good. I can feel myself getting tired. It's probably because of me getting hit. Man its already 9pm. Why am I so tired this early. I mean like it's not like we have school tomorrow. O wait, NO WAY WE HAVE SCHOOL BY THE BEGINNING OF NEXT WEEK. I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SLEEP. O man I can feel my eyes getting heavier until I was filled with blackness.

**JAKE'S POV**

Why is Nina so quiet? I look down at her and her eyes are closed. O she is asleep. Ok I should put her to bed. Should I let her sleep here or at her house? NA she should sleep here. OK how the hell am I going to get her? We have so far watched 3 movies and she is already asleep. She usually crashed by the fifth one. O well. O so I just get up quickly, but not to fast. I get up and I take her upstairs bridle style. O man the guest room is being painted for my dad girlfriend. O and the only room is the coach. Yea she is not sleeping down there. I mean I don't want anyone to see her asleep. We have a glass house. I mean come on someone can see her. I take her to my room and I put her in the covers. She wakes up and seems confused.

"Jake?" She asked while squinting her eyes.

"Yea?" I asked

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"This is my house and I'm putting you to sleep since you were asleep earlier." I said. When I finished I turn around to exit.

"Stay." She said. I turned around and stare at her confused.

"Pardon?" I asked. She moves so she can make room and she pats the spot next to her. I walk to that spot and I take my shirt off and pants. Leaving me only in my boxers. She takes off her well my pants. She is now only in my oversize shirt. I get under the covers. She starts cuddling me. I felt actually happy. She starts rubbing her legs against mine. Her feet are cold. I pull her closer to me. Her head is in my chest. She is actually cold. I could feel her shacking. I pull her even closer if that's even possible. I can feel her getting warmer. I kiss her head and I can feel her breathing calming down. I stare at the celling and I start drifting off to sleep. I soon start to have a dream.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_Jake's Dream~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

I was in a forest. I walked deeper into the forest and I saw this big lake. I saw my friends there. We were all laughing and playing around. Some of my friends were making out with their girlfriend and boyfriends. I approached one person who looked like me. He was sitting next to a girl. She had dirty blond hair and was wearing a bikini. I was starting to get closer to them. I faced them and I saw that it was Nina and I. I was holding Nina hand. She had her head on my shoulder. We both just sat there and were staring at the lake. People were in the water. We were sitting on a blanket. She lay down on her back and I got on top of her. I kissed her lips. I saw her smiling against the kiss and I pulled away. I sat up, but she was still lying down. I grabbed a fresh strawberry. I took the leaves and stem off. I turned around to face Nina, but then she wasn't there. I turned around and I saw her. She kissed me and lay on top of me. I flipped her over and she was now under me. I broke the kiss and I took the fresh strawberry and put it on her lips. I pressed my lips against the strawberry. Smooth. I actually like that idea. Ima start using it. I turn around and I saw Eddie glaring at us. I know he likes Nina because it's pretty obvious. Jennifer was squealing when she saw this. I turn around to still find Nina and I kissing. She was now on top of me and she pulled way. She got off of me and ran towards the water. She hid behind some rocks and I turned away from her and saw myself sprinting towards the rocks. I followed my eyes towards them and I saw Nina and I kissing and I saw that I was started taking off her top. Before I saw the rest I woke up. I was actually happy I did, since I don't want to see myself having sex with her.

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~END OF DREAM _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

I woke up and I sat up. I look over and saw Nina sleeping. I look so peaceful when she sleeps. I lay back down and I pull Nina towards me and she starts to stir a little. I feel my eyes getting heavier and I soon fall asleep.


	16. Being Secure

**Ok so I'm trying to write as much as possible since sometimes I barley have time to write. So the story might be short. O and I'm going to try to write 2 pages for each chapter or even more, but when I am on vacation or like break then I'm going to be writing like 4-7 pages ok so yea enjoy. **

**NINA'S POV **

Ugh man I can feel my eye throbbing ewww. I sit up and I am totally confused. I look next to me and I see Jake sleeping next to me. I should not wake him up. He is really knocked out. I get up and I got to his table. I turn the light on and I look at the clock and I see that it's 5 in the morning. I roll my eyes and I grab pen and paper.

_Hey Jake if you are wondering where I am well I'm at home. If you want you can call me today. I will be home all day trying to heal my eye ok and don't worry about me. O and thank you for the clothes. I will give it back to you when you need them ok? So yea just letting you know that I'm going to be home. Sorry didn't wake you. I saw you that you were knocked out so I didn't want to wake you. Practice your football more, but not with me ever again. I mean you can try, but I will need protection ok so yea bye._

_Love,_

_Nina_

I grab my phone and head downstairs trying to make no noise. O shit I forgot to turn off the light. I went back upstairs and I see Jake is awake. O man um what the hell do I do.

"Nina?" He question

"Yea?" I asked

"Why are you leaving?"  
"I was just going home since I'm awake."

"O ok let me drive you home then?"

"No because you wont be able to drive back home."  
"I'll take the bus."

"No go back to sleep."

"No I'm not tired anymore."

"No I'm fine."

"Please just let me drive you home."

"Ok fine." I said finally giving in.

I get my keys from the table and my clothes.

"Um Nina?" He asked

"Yea? I asked turning around."

"Your pants?"

I look down and I notice that I only had my shoes on and an oversize shirt. It went up to my mid thigh. I blush, but try to hide it.

"Um I'm only a few minutes away and no one is awake they won't see me." I said facing him then walking out the door.

I turn around and Jake was following me. I get into the passenger seat and Jake gets into the driver seat. He turns on the radio 102.7fm. The song **Scream and Shout **came on.

"Why does Britney have a British accent here? I mean like for real!" I said

"Yea. It doesn't eve suit her."

"Agree."

"I'm hungry is there a store open this early?"

"Yea I think McDonalds is."

"Alright what are you waiting for?" I said. He drove towards it. It was now sunrise.

"Hey look at the sky." I exclaimed. He looked up and smiled.

"It's so pretty."

"I know right."

"It's so colorful."

"I love Californians sunrises."

"Same." We entered the entrance of McDonalds. He parked the car.

"Um what are you doing?" I asked

"I'm going in the store aren't you coming?" He asked

"NO I'M HALF NAKED."I yelled looking at my legs.

"O YEAH." He said while laughing. I roll my eyes and he starts the engine again. He backs up and drives towards the drive through. We order our meals and we head towards my house.

I start to eat and I moan with delight.

"I haven't had fat food for a while." I exclaimed

"You had Ice-cream yesterday!"  
"And?"  
"Never mind." He said entering my driveway. I grab my McDonalds bag and my wild berry chiller. I sip on my drink as I enter the house. I turn around and saw Jake getting his bag from my car. I see him walking towards the bus stop.

"JAKE!" I yelled. He turns around. I gesture him to come on in. He smiles and walks towards my house. I ran upstairs and change into some clothes. I put on my PJ's and I head downstairs.

"Wow you change quickly." Jake said while sitting on the coach. I give him a warm smile and I hand him his shirt. I thank him and he nods. He turned on the TV and I get up and get some ice. I put it on my eye and I went back into the living room. We watch the movie **Marley and Me. **

"Aw man Marley is so adorable. I want a dog." I exclaimed

"Same here." He said laughing as I stare at the TV.

"Man I want a dog so badly." I said awing at Marley as a puppy.

"I could buy you one." Jake said

"REALLY!" I yelled

"Yes…when you become mature." He said smirking. I playfully shoved him.

"Shut up, I'm mature." I said laughing.

"Sureeee" He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and shoved him again, but when I make contact with him he grabbed my wrist. I try to let go, but he wouldn't budge.

"You jackass let me go." I said playfully.

"Never." He said grinning. I stand up and try to pull away. He still had a grip on my hand. He grabs my waste and he puts me over his shoulder. I start smacking his back.

"Put me down your going to drop me." I playfully said.

"Come on Nina don't you have a little faith." He said grinning

"No you always make me get hurt." I said sounding a little worried

"Come on if I spin you around and I don't drop you then that means that I will never hurt you again." He said. Before I answered he started spinning. I grabbed on his shoulder and I started screaming. I closed my eye praying that he wont drop me. He stopped 30 seconds later. He put me down and I started stumbling a little. I almost collapsed until Jake caught me. I looked up and saw him smirking at me.

"I told you." He said. I rolled my eyes and I got up. I pushed him onto the coach and I sat on him.

"You're a bitch. You scared me." I said playfully, but I tried to act serious.

"Thank You." He smirked and rolled his eyes at me. I just sat on his lap while the movie Marley and Me kept on playing. I laid my head back. He started kissing on my neck. A few minutes after he did I soon relies what he was doing. I stand up and turn towards him shocked and I smack his chest.

"Owwwwww Nina what was that for!?" He asked and yelled.

"Your trying to get in my pants, are you?!" I yelled/question. He looks down and doesn't answer.

"GET OUT!" I yelled and pointing towards the door.

"But I-" I cut him of and I yelled at him one more time. He gets up and storms towards the door. I puff and lay down on the coach. Man I need to start being more secure about myself. It seems as If everyone is trying to get into my pants. I sound like a slut when you think about it. I'm like letting everyone kiss me. I need to stop all this bullshit and try not to be like who I am now. I should change. Good thing school starts next week.

**HI EVERYONE. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THEM STARTING SCHOOL. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING. KEEP IT UP ;) **


	17. Waking up to the First Day Of School!

**SORRY EVERYONE THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING, BUT I REALLY CAN'T THAT OFTEN ANYMORE SINCE ON MY BIRTHDAY I GOT A CUNCUSSION ON MY BASKETBALL GAME AND I HAVE A MINOR BRAIN INJURY NOW SO YEAH. UM NOW IM SO FUCKING PISSED THAT I CAN'T PLAY BASKETBALL FOR A MONTH. BASICALLY BASKETBALL SEASON IS ALREADY OVER FOR ME :'(. MAN IM SO PISSED NOW. UGHHHH. SO YEAH O AND I'M SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE A LOT. KNOW YOU KNOW WHY SO YEAH. REVIEW AND ENJOY THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY. **

**ELIZABETH'S POV **

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

UGH FUCK MY ALARM CLOCK! I hit my alarm clock and it makes a beeeeeppppp noise then it cuts off. I look at my phone and I saw that it's 6:17am. Man it's the first day of school. Let the torturing begin. I get off of my bed and I stretch and yawn. I hear my phone Beep. I have a text message from Sarah.

"Hey what are you wearing for the first day of school ;)?" She text

"Nothing much." I texted back

"O really? So you're going naked to school. Wow not a surprise."

"I love you too bitch ;)"

"Not as much as I love you my white nigga." She texted. I smirked at the text. She is such a good friend. She is hilarious.

"Take a pic of your outfit bitch." I texted. 3 minutes later I received the picture. Her outfit his really cute. (Outfit on my profile)

"Here! You Like? ;)" She texted

"DAMNNN GIRL since when did you have a sexy style? ;) I might have to borrow your clothes someday." I texted completely shock on how stunning she looks. Ok just to make sure I'm not a lesbian we are just close friends.

"Lol thanks. So when are you going to let me see your outfit?" She asked/texted

"You know I just woke up so I'm not even ready."

"O, well hurry the fuck up bitch."

"Ok Damn MOM!"

"Ok text me when you are done and then send me a pick. I'll pick you up when you text me." She texted

"KK Bitch ;)!" I texted back. She didn't respond after that. I stripped off my clothes and I went into the bathroom. Luckily no one was home so I could just walk nakedly around and no one will ever know. Hehehe it's sounds so weird. I went into the bathroom and I turn on the node of the shower. I stepped into the shower and let the water drip down my body. It felt good finally taking a shower and just thinking about how school is going to start like. I did all of my shit and then I turn the node to make it turn off and I got out the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my wet body and one wrapped around my head. I went to the sink and brushed my teeth. I went to my bed and I turned up the radio. It was now 7:00am. I had plenty of time. I got my blow dry out and I dried my hair. It took about 20 minutes. I still had my towel wrapped around my body. It was wet now. I took off my towel and I went to the bathroom and put both of the towels on the wrack. I came back to my room and I started to put my clothes on (Outfit on my profile) and I did my hair. I always have to look perfect when I go to school. I need to outstand everyone. I need to be sexy, hot, pretty. I was soon finished at it was 7:45am. School starts at 8:15am. Ugh shit. I better not get late to school. I should text Sarah.

"Hey Sarah I'm done and you can pick me up now. O and here is a pick of my outfit." I texted her and sent her a pic of my outfit. I look…hot. Good I should look hot. Can't wait to go to school. What the fuck did I just say that?!

**SARAH'S POV**

Ugh Edward stop licking my face. I open my eyes and found my dog Ginger licking my face. Ok that is just awkward. What the fuck!

"Ginger! Get off of me!" I said as I pushed Ginger off of me. She is a little beagle. She loves Ginger Ale. Yea I know Ginger Ale is bad, but come on you only live once. Ok bad excuse, but still. He is so adorable. Ok anyways what was I talking about? O yea about Edward. Omg I love him so much. He and I have been dating since like 8th grade. Him and I are so getting married. I mean like we are a perfect couple. We both love each other. I know that he will never cheat on me. Well I should get ready for school. Ugh I hope my mom isn't home. I hope she doesn't take me to school. I should go do my hair and get ready. I already took a shower yesterday night so I'm fine. I go turn on the straightener and do my hair pin straight not one piece of hair is wavy. I strip my PJ'S off and put on my outfit it look cute (OUTFIT ON MY PROFILE).

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Can I come in?" My mom asked popping her head inside my room. I nod my head and I look at myself in the mirror. I flatten my dress.

"How do I look?" I asked my mom.

"Beautiful like always." My mom says. I blush and continue to fix myself.

"So I was wondering if I could ride by myself to school today?" I asked my mom. Well mostly begged.

"Fine, but promise me that you will go straight to school not anywhere else like Edwards house." My mom said finally giving in.

"I promise." I said, but behind my back crossing my finger to break the promise.

"Ok good. You better hurry up cause you need to eat breakfast since it's your first day off school and you want to start out fight. I'll meet you downstairs." She said leaving my room.

"I grabbed my phone and I texted my best friend Elizabeth.

"Hey what are you wearing for the first day of school ;)?" I text

"Nothing much." She texted back

"O really? So you're going naked to school. Wow not a surprise." I replied smiling in the text because she would totally do this one-day.

"I love you too bitch ;)"

"Not as much as I love you my white nigga." I texted making a joke and grinning at the text. I love teasing her and calling her names, that's why we are best friends.

"Take a pic of your outfit bitch." She texted. It took 3 try's to get the perfect picture.

"Here! You Like? ;)" I sent it and she immediately responded.

"DAMNNN GIRL since when did you have a sexy style? ;) I might have to borrow your clothes someday." She responded. I giggled at myself and I replied with a smile.

"Lol thanks. So when are you going to let me see your outfit?"

"O, well hurry the fuck up bitch."

"Ok Damn MOM!"

"Ok text me when you are done and then send me a pick. I'll pick you up when you text me." I texted

"KK Bitch ;)!" She texted back and I just glanced at the message and I put my phone in my bag and left downstairs. I went to the kitchen to find a huge breakfast buffet. Wow is my mom trying to get me fat?

"Mom, are you trying to get me fat?" I exclaimed with joy.

"Of course not. I just want you to have a healthy breakfast and I want to show you how much I love you." She said kissing my head after the "I love you".

"Love you too mom." I said. I grabbed a bowl and poured out my cereal and milk into the bowl and grabbed a spoon and digged in! I grabbed a bagel after my cereal and ate it. It was so good. My mom makes the best bagels. I finished my bagel and drank some orange juice. My phone buzzed and I took it out of my purse.

"Hey beautiful." Edward texted. I blushed and smiled at the texted. My mom looked at me curiously. He is such the sweetest guy! Like I said earlier…I'm in love.

"Hi handsome." I text back.

"So what are our plans today?" He asked

"We are going to school today lol."

"O yeah I forgot. JKJKJKJK I didn't forget."

"I know you would since today are soccer auditions. You would never miss them."

"You know me too well ;)"

"So what do you want to do after school today?"

"Well you can see me try out and then we go to my place and take a shower and relax like old times ;)" He text and I blushed at the text.

"Sounds good give me some deats ;)"

"O don't worry it will be enjoying ;)"

"O really? Tell me more? What will be doing in the shower?" I playfully text.

"O you will have to wait and find out yourself. I got to go love I need to head to school. Bye beautiful." He texts back.

"Ok bye :*!" I texted

":* :* :*" He texted for the last time. I blush and I put my phone back into my bag until my phone vibrated again. I look who it was and saw that it was Elizabeth.

"Hey Sarah I'm done and you can pick me up now. O and here is a pick of my outfit." She texted. She sent me a pic of her outfit and I thought it was a little sluty, but she always dresses like that. I'm not surprise. I should head out.

"Bye mom I got to go to school." I said and kissed my mom cheek.

"Ok bye honey." She said and I left to the front door. I open it and headed to my car. I started my engine and headed towards Elizabeth's place. Can't wait to see Elizabeth.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I chugged on a water bottle as I came back to the front door of my house. Man I just ran 5 fucking miles. It felt good running. I stretched so I wouldn't be sore like I was last time. Every time there is an event happening I always take a run. Since school is starting I definitely needed a run. I open the door and go into the kitchen and find my sister making breakfast. My mom can't. She is probably sleeping. She really needs it. So far she has been getting worse. You see my mom has brain cancer. We want her to get better. My dad is never home because he is working for N.A.S.A trying to provide for us. My sister looked up from the stove. She is making eggs. Looks good.

"Hey big bro! How was your workout?" She asked as she went to the fridge to get juice.

"Good. I ran 5 miles." I said plainly.

"Man I can't even run 1 mile. How the fuck do you run so much?" She asked

"Practice and muscles. Girls can never run as much or fast as guys since you girls are always on your period." I smirked. She went up to me and kicked my balls.

"Bitch." She grumbled. I groaned and smirked. I recovered a few minutes later and I went upstairs to get ready for school. I took a shower and did all that shit. I got ready and put my clothes on (Outfit on my profile). O shit I forgot to text Sarah today. I better text her now.

"Hey beautiful." I texted her.

"Hi handsome." She responded after like 1 minute later.

"So what are our plans today?" I asked

"We are going to school today lol."

"O yeah I forgot. JKJKJKJK I didn't forget." Trying to scare her.

"I know you would since today are soccer auditions. You would never miss them." She responded. She knows me way to well. That's why I love her.

"You know me too well ;)" I responded.

"So what do you want to do after school today?"

"Well you can see me try out and then we go to my place and take a shower and relax like old times ;)" I texted her trying to be sexy. I know how much she loves sex. She loves sex more than me. I mean she is like even horny during school at times. I had to like skip class one time because she wanted to go over my place to have sex.

"Sounds good give me some deats ;)" She responded. Yup she is definitely ready.

"O don't worry it will be enjoying ;)" I texted knowing that I'm turning her on. I love turning her on.

"O really? Tell me more? What will be doing in the shower?"

"Hey jack ass time to go to school." My sister yelled from upstairs.

"O you will have to wait and find out yourself. I got to go love I need to head to school. Bye beautiful." I text her telling her I need to go.

"Ok bye :*!" She texted for one last time.

":* :* :*" I responded sending her kisses. I put my phone in my pocket at I went upstairs to grab my backpack. I went into my mom room and I saw her sleeping. She looks so peaceful, but she is very pale. I went up to her trying to be quiet.

"Bye mom." I said as I kiss her head. I see her stir a little and then she smiles. I exit the room sprint downstairs.

"BYE SIS." I yelled heading out the door.

"BYE BITCH." She yelled back. I close the door and I walked to my car and unlock it. I sit in the drivers seat and start the engine. I start backing up from the drive way and I start heading to school.

**HAILEY'S POV **

"Morning gorgeous." My boyfriend text me, waking me up. I smile down at the text. He is so sweet.

"Lol hi." I responded not knowing what to text him when he tells me that.

"Well you are gorgeous " He responded

"Lol thanks. So babe what are you going to today after school?" I asked

"O nothing. I was planning we could go to that new club in town. Since we have fake I.D. we will pass and if we don't than we could sneak in the back door." He responded after 1 minute. I was so happy. I love clubs. I love dancing. I love him.

"FUCK YEAH! I want to go! I love clubs." I responded.

"So that's a yes?" He asked

"Duh."

"Ok lol well got to go get ready for school bye beautiful. :*" He texted

"Bye babe." I text

"What no kiss goodbye?" He texted

";*"

"Much better bye." He texted for the last time.

I get out of bed and I stare at the ground for sometime. Until, I could smell something burring. I ran downstairs and found a cloud of smoke. O shit mom and dad forgot to turn off the oven. I try to make my way through until someone grabs my waste. I get spinned around and I was taken outside. I start punching the person since I didn't know who the hell it was. I was taken outside and set down on the grass. The person went to the door and left it open and came back outside. I saw that it was Zack.

"ZACK." I sprint towards him and jump on top of him sending both of us to the ground. I kiss him on the lips and he pulls away. I stare in his eyes and then smack him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Zack yelled pushing me off of him. He started holding his cheek were a red mark was starting to get bigger.

"Sorry it's just that you scared me in there." I blushed and look down at the ground embarrassed.

"O well sorry."

"It's ok. So what are you doing here I thought you had to get ready for school."

"Well obviously I lied and now I'm here to see you." He said coming closer to me and planting a kiss on my lips. His warm lips, they were a little wet, but come one he could have had licked his lips before the kiss. I pulled away blushing. I got up and went back to the house. The smoke was gone but the smell was still there. I pinched my nose so the smell won't enter my nose. I ran upstairs and I went to the shower. I turned it on and stepped in. I did all the process you need to do when you take a shower. I mean it's boring when you hear someone talking about getting ready anyways. So yeah I finished taking a shower and I went to go put my outfit on (Outfit on my profile). I love my new outfit. Ok so I went downstairs and saw that Zack made breakfast. He was sitting on the coach watching TV. I tipped toe to him.

"BOO!" I yelled. He jumped and turned around.

"O my gosh you scared the hell out of me." He exclaimed. I laughed and I went to the kitchen. I got 2 pancakes and poured syrup. As I was poring syrup Zack came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled and he started nibbling on my ear. He stopped and started kissing my neck. I turned around and planted a kiss on his lips. I jumped on top of him. Putting my legs around his waist. He took me towards the coach and laid me down there. We kept on kissing, but it didn't go further than that. I heard a car pull over and I broke the kiss.

"I think my mom his here." I whispered.

"O then I better go. I'll see you at school." He said. He planted one last kiss on my lips and head to the back door and he left. The front door entered and I saw that it was my mom and dad who came in they were fighting at always. They were arguing for an unknown reason. Ugh fuck my life.

"MOM DAD STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled as I got so tried of them fighting. They just stare at me and they soon started arguing at me. I just rolled my eyes grabbed my bag and headed out the door with them still arguing with me. I have such a bitchy family. I roll my eyes and head to the bus stop.

**ZACK'S POV **

I woke up from my little sister jumping on my bed.

"Zack get- up- time- to- go- to school." She said every time she hit the bed. She was jumping on my bed like she always does to get me up.

"OK I'm up." I groaned sitting up. She exited the room and I get my phone. Wow it's the first day of school today. Today is swim practice tryouts. I know I'm going to make it cause I always do. I get up and turn on the TV. I look at my self in the mirror. My hair was messing. I fixed it and started putting my clothes on (outfit on my profile). I grab my phone and start texting my girlfriend. I love Hailey.

"Morning gorgeous." I texted her knowing home much she loves it when I call her that.

"Lol hi." She responded after 5 minutes later. I know she is blushing cause she always does when I call her that.

"Well you are gorgeous " I responded

"Lol thanks. So babe what are you going to today after school?" She asked

"O nothing. I was planning we could go to that new club in town. Since we have fake I.D. we will pass and if we don't than we could sneak in the back door." I texted her knowing how much she loves to go dancing.

"FUCK YEAH! I want to go! I love clubs."

"So that's a yes?"

"Duh."

"Ok lol well got to go get ready for school bye beautiful. :*"

"Bye babe."

"What no kiss goodbye?"

";*"

"Much better bye." I texted before closing my phone. I put it in my pocket and head out the door to her place. You see I love surprising her and I know she loves seeing me so I'm going to her place. I drive for about 15 minutes and I park far away from her house because her mom comes home at times and her mom doesn't like me so I need to make sure she doesn't see me. I get out my car and go from the back door. I know she is upstairs getting ready well I hope she is. I start cooking some breakfast for her and I. I try to make pancakes, but it didn't turn out well. Smoke started coming out of the oven. I know I shouldn't of had put it there. Now the kitchen is filled with smoke. I hear footsteps coming down. I guess Hailey has a really good sense of smell. It try to find her and I do. I grab her waist spinning her around then still holding her, I take her outside. I set her down and I enter the house and turn off the stove and I come back outside. She sees me and her face immediately lights up. She comes sprinting towards me and yelling my name. I smile as she jumps on top of me and we both fall. Her on top of me and I'm under her. She kisses me and then she smacks my face. WHAT THE FUCK!

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" I yell at her and push her off.

"Sorry you scared me." She said shyly. After that I felt bad yelling at her.

"O well, sorry." I said embarrassed now.

"It's ok. So what are you doing here I thought you had to get ready for school."

"Well obviously I lied and now I'm here to see you." I said coming closer to her and planting a kiss on her lips. I love her lips. I love kissing them. I love everything about her. I break from the kiss and she gets off of me and goes inside the house. I lie down on the grass and stare at the sky. The clouds are in many different shapes. I get up and go inside the house. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. I watch a movie. I felt someone sneaking up behind me and BOOO is all I hear and I jump up and turn around and saw Hailey smirking at me. She starts laughing and I laugh too.

"O my gosh you scared the hell out of me" I exclaimed and she laughed even more. She left to the kitchen and I go to the kitchen and I go behind her and I see that she is starting to make herself some pancakes. I wrap my arms around her waist and I start nibbling on her ear. She giggles and I kiss her neck. She turns around and she pounces on me wrapping her legs around my waist. I soon start kissing me neck again and I drop her on the coach. We make out for a while. Nothing more. Even though I want more to happen, but I couldn't let that happen because I mean we should do it in the bed not on the coach where her mom or dad could come in and see us. I hear a car pull in on the driveway, but I ignore it. She pulls away and she tells me " I think my mom is here you should go." I get off of her and as soon as I was about to leave I kiss her one last time and exit to the back door. I go over the fence and I go towards my car and head to school.

**AMBER'S POV **

**Find light in the beautiful sea**

**I choose to be happy**

**You and I, you and I**

**We're like diamonds in the sky**

**You're a shooting star I see**

**A vision of ecstasy**

**When you hold me, I'm alive**

**We're like diamonds in the sky**

**I knew that we'd become one right away**

**Oh, right away**

**At first sight I left the energy of sun rays**

**I saw the life inside your eyes**

**So shine bright, tonight you and I**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Eye to eye, so alive**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shining bright like a diamond**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

I hear my alarm clock ring. I LOVE THIS SONG!

"AMBER! TURN THE FUCKING PHONE OFFFFFF!" Patricia said throwing a pillow at me to wake me up.

"Bitch." I mumble under my breath. Patricia just growled and I grabbed my phone and turned of my alarm clock.

"HAPPPYY!?" I yelled at her.

"VERY!" She mumbled/yelled satisfied. I got off my bed and I go to my mirror and turn on my hair straightener. I got to the bathroom and I turn on the shower. I'm always the first one up so I can take as long as I want. I scrub my body very well because come on you need to be clean when it's your first day of school. I also need to dress to impress. I get out of the shower and I blow dry my hair. I finish and I straighten my hair. I finish with my hair and I start putting on my clothes on.

"Amber, hurry the fuck up." I hear Patricia yell.

"You need to clean you mouth cause I know you will never talk to your mom with that dirty mouth of yours." I yelled at her. She shut up and I finished dressing myself. I do my make up when I hear a banging on the door.

"I'M ALMOST DONE OK! DAMN!" I yelled at Patricia.

"Its not Patricia it's Alfie." Alfie yelled

"O just give me a sec I need to do my other eye." I said

"I finished 3 minutes later and I opened the door. Alfie gave me a kiss and I kissed him back.

"Get a room you too." Patricia said sitting down on the floor next to the bathroom. I pulled away from the kiss.

"Says a girl who is always making out with out drama and English teacher." I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and bumped through Alfie and I to enter the bathroom.

"Bitch." I mumbled under my breath and Alfie just laughed at me. We both walked down the stairs and entered the living room to see Joy and Fabian making out. Not a surprise.

**PATRICIA'S POV**

UGH MAN AMBER HAS TO PUT THAT SONG ON FOR AN ALARM CLOCK. Don't get me wrong I like it an all, but she puts it on almost every time full blast. Ugh before that song even came up I had a sex dream about Jason and I. Ok don't get me wrong I love Jason and all, but don't you think it's weird that I'm like dating an older man who is like 20 something and I'm like 16. If I get pregnant I'm going to ripe his balls out and feed them to the dogs. Ok the alarm clock is not turning of. I throw a pillow at amber and yell "TURN THE FUCKING ALARM CLOCK OFF". Damn finally piece and quiet. Halleluiah. I can go back to my sleep.

**10 minutes later**

FUCK! I can't go back to sleep. Ugh as might as well just chill in Jason room and make that sex dream come true. Ok So I get out of the covers and I immediately feel my legs so cold. Man who turned up the AC high last night? Ugh fuck. Anyways so I make my way down to Jason room and I make sure no one is looking.

"TRIXIE?" I hear a voice call out. I turn around and find Jerome looking at me with a confused face.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled/whisper.

"Nothing I was just wondering why are you in front of Mr. Winkler's door." He asked

"O nothing just asking him what the homework was last night." I lie.

"We don't have homework you retard." He said

"O did I say homework I meant to say schedule for school today. Ok so bye." I say and rush inside Jason room. I put my back against the door and close my eyes. Shit that was a close one. I open my eyes and see Jason. He is just staring at me confused. He only had his boxers on and his hair was messed up, but in a sexy way. Omg I'm becoming horny now. I run up to Jason and kiss him on his soft lips. He is taken by surprise, but then seems to catch up. We end up having sex, which was my goal. I love him. Well I think I do. I start putting my PJ'S on and I kiss Jason one more time and head out the room. Wow that was instance. I have never had sex with him before I have only made out with him. It felt so good to finally enjoy myself with him. I head upstairs and Amber is still in the bathroom. I bang on the door telling her to get out, but she is till taking forever. I slide my back against the wall and stare at the wall for a while. Alfie comes up.

"What are you doing Trixie?" He asked

"Waiting for Amber." I simply said

"O ill tell her to get up." He said. He bangs on the door and she said 5 more minutes. So we wait for what seems forever and then she finally opens the door. They both kiss. I hate seeing couples kiss. I mean Jason and I are fine kissing, but it's just wrong seeing others kiss. I push my way through them and I enter the bathroom. I strip my PJ'S down and I take a quick shower since Amber wasted all the hot water. Not surprise. That stupid blond bitch! Don't get me wrong I love her, but she can be a pain in the ass at times. I exit the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body. I get my outfit and since Amber is not in the room I change in there (Outfit on my profile). I am finally ready for school. Wow first day of school in another school. I can't believe it. WOW. I head downstairs and see Amber, Joy and Fabian. Fabian and Joy are making out on the coach while Amber is on her laptop doing who knows what. I head towards the kitchen and make myself my breakfast. I should make some for Jason. Yup I totally should.

**Jason's Pov **

OK so I start hearing voices in front of my door. I am half awake, but not quite. I think I hear Patricia's voice and Jerome? I zone out and I just start thinking to my self. What the hell am I doing dating a high school student. I mean will the other schoolteachers find out. Will my school find out? Will I ever get her pregnant? I hope not cause if I do I have no idea what the hell should I do. I will probably leave her. I'm sorry to say it, but I will. I mean come on I know it's absurd that I'm dating one of my student, but come on I mean she is great at sex, fun, perky, I love her personality, and totally amazingly beautiful. Well maybe I should stay with her if I get her pregnant. Who knows? I guess I will find out one day…well if I get her pregnant. I don't want to ruin her life. I hear the door twist a little. I get up and I head towards the bathroom since I'm only in boxers. To late! The door opens and find Patricia back against the door and she acted as I she saw a ghost or something. I am so confused why is she acting like that. She finally calms down and she looks for me. She seems to find me. I can see in her beautiful eyes that they are filled with lust now. She comes towards me and pounces on me making me fall on the bed with her on top. She starts undressing herself. She starts taking my boxes off and we made love for about like 30 minutes. We both finish with me getting on top of her with sweat coming down my face. I gasp for a while trying to catch my breath and she does the same. She kisses me for one last time then gets off my bed and she dresses herself. I walk towards the shower and hear the door close. I turn around and find Patricia gone. I turn around and make my way towards the bathroom. Since I am already naked I just turn on the water of the shower and I step in. At first the water gets cold, but then it warms up. I let my body relax under the water and then I start cleaning myself. I start thinking about the other students in the new school we are going too. Were they going to be bitches or nice students? Man how long have I been in the shower cause it's starting to get cold. Then all of a sudden I hear a big BAM! O shit the students! I turn off the water grab a robe and tie the rope around my waist so no one will see me naked. I open the door and run down the stairs. I see an explosion. I see food everywhere. WHAT THE HELL?! I see Jerome all messy now. Ok now I know who made this mess. Should I yell at him or should I just ignore him? I turn around and see everyone in the common room staring at me. I look down and see me in my robe. I look up and they are still staring at me. I turn back to look at Jerome.

"Clean this mess up." I said patiently. That's when everyone lets out a sound of relief. I roll my eyes and I return back to my room. I take my robe off and start putting my clothes on (Outfit on my profile). I leave my wet hair how it is. I go to the bathroom to spray cologne on me and I brush my teeth for about a good 3-4 minutes. I spit the paste out and I head towards the kitchen and find Jerome still cleaning. He finishes after 10-15 minutes.

"Alright everyone head out the door and into the car." I said. Everyone gets up and does what I say. Patricia was the last person to head out the door. She faces me and gives me a sweet kiss. I smile and she pulls away. She heads out and I close the door behind me and lock it. I head towards the drivers seat and drive away towards the new school that I will be teaching at with this some teacher name Mrs. Morgan. Her full name is Veronica Morgan. I wonder what she looks like…

**ALFIE'S POV**

"NOOOOO DON'T EAT MY FACE!" I yelled as I jerk up from my deep horrifying nightmare I just had. I am filled with sweet I turn to find Jerome not in his bed. I look around confused where I am. I get out of my bed and looked out the window. O I'm in L.A. Land were everyone gets famous. Maybe I will star in a movie and I will be the alien. Who knows? It's good to dream. I get my clothes out of my closet and start changing into it (Outfit on my profile). I already took a shower yesterday so I'm fine. I put cologne on and I look at myself in the mirror. I look good I guess. I mean I'm not trying to impress someone. I'm just trying to look good for a school that I'm going to for the first time. I head out the door and I go brush my teeth. Perfectly white, like always! I go into the kitchen and find Jerome making who knows what. I head upstairs and go to Amber room. I see no one there. I hear the shower running. I see Patricia on the floor looking like she just had sex. I wouldn't be surprise if she did I mean come on. She is pretty and she is also dating Mr. Winkler. We all know, but they don't know that we know. Yea complicated, but you will understand. I knock on the bathroom and I tell Amber to get out. She told me to wait and I did. I was awkward waiting for Amber, while a messy Patricia was half asleep. I started to hum to who knows what and tapping my foot lightly against the hard, wood floor. 5 minutes later Amber comes out looking beautiful as always. I just love her. I would take a bullet for her. I can't believe that she is actually dating me. I am just blown away that she would pick a guy like me. I mean look at me…I'm a joke. I go up to Amber and give her a sweet passionate kiss. I can feel her smiling against the kiss. Patricia tells us to get a room, while Amber just snaps at her. Feisty! I like it. She pulls away from the kiss and we walk hand in hand downstairs. I love how her palms feel against my palm. It's so smooth…like a babies butt. Don't even ask how I know how a babies butt feels like. I like this is all just a dream. I can't be with this dazzling lady. Amber and I finally reach the steps and we head towards the living room.

**JEROME'S POV**

JEROMES'S DREAM

"Nina I love you and I will do anything to get your trust back. Will you please forgive me?" I asked while facing Nina. I was in a room with Nina. I think this is her room. She just passed though me and tired to open the door.

"AMBER, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Nina yelled she tried pulling on the door handle. It wouldn't budge. Nina turned around and slid her back against the door. She was on the verge of tears.

"Nina just listen to me." I said patiently. She looked up at me.

"I can't you hurt me." She said with tears sliding down her cheek.

"I'm sorry ok. I know what I did was bad, but I promise to you that I will never do it again." I said with tears filling my eyes making everything seem blurry. I sit down next to Nina and I try to hug her, but she wouldn't let me.

"Jerome you cheated on me with Patricia." She said sobbing now.

"I know. I did it because she needed a shoulder to cry on." I said.

"Then why did you have sex with her?!" She yelled facing me. She starts hitting my chest and I grab her arms from hurting me any further. She just sobbed even harder and sink down against my check making my shirt wet. I hugged Nina and she let me. She ended up going to sleep and then I felt myself going to sleep.

END OF DREAM

I open my eyes and sat up quickly. I was sweating. I look everywhere and I find Alfie on his bed snoring like a goat. I chuckle to myself and I get out of the bed and head towards the boys bathroom. I set my clothes on the toilet and I go into the shower and turn on the water. The water comes crashing on my body. Why did I have that dream? Why did I have sex with Patricia? Why am I so confused? When did Nina and I go out? Man that dream was so weird ugh! I stand in the water for about 10 minutes just thinking about my dream. I start cleaning myself and I get out the shower. I wrap my towel around my waist and I brush my teeth. I finish and I start putting my clothes on (outfit on my profile). I get out the bathroom and I head towards the kitchen. I turn the stove on and I decide to make pancakes for everyone. O my gosh! What the hell is wrong with me? I never cook! O well so I pour down all the ingredients in a bowl and I pour all the stuff in the pan. Ok this is going to be a big pancake. Shit I got to go pee. I run to the bathroom and I take my pants half way down and I pee. I pee for a while and when I finish I wash my hands and exit the bathroom. I head towards the kitchen and I can smell my good pancakes. I enter the kitchen and I see may pancake turn into a medium bubble. I am shocked I started at it, as it gets bigger. I rush towards it, as it gets bigger. I start panicking. Should I pop it? Yea I should! I grab a spoon and I poke the bubble. It makes a big pop. The pancake goes everywhere. Some lands on my pants and I pat it away. I laugh to myself, but then I look around and see the big mess I made. Wow. I look at the living room and find everyone looking at someone. I look were all their eyes are. It's…Mr. Winkler. He looked so confused. He stands there for a good 3 minutes. He is in his robe.

"Jerome, clean this mess up." He says patiently. I let out a sigh of relief and so does everyone. I do as I'm told with no complaints. I clean up the mess in about 30-45 minutes. I look around the kitchen and I see that it looks way better than it did before. I smile to myself and I meet everyone in the common room. We watch a little TV and then Mr. Winkler tells us to get in the van. We do as we are told and we head to school, while I just sit in the back and think about the strange dream I had this morning.

**FABIAN'S POV**

"Fabian wake up." I hear a whisper as I get up. I start opening my eyes a little and I see Joy above me. I open my eyes and sit up.

"Yea I'm up. What's wrong?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"O nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to help me get ready for school." She said. My eyes instantly get wide open. I nod my head and I get out the bed quickly. I think I got out to quickly. I grab my clothes and Joy has her clothes in her hands already. I grab her hand and we head to the basement it has a shower there and a bedroom. Wow Mr. Winkler is so stupid. He knows that we are sexually crazy for each other and he has a bedroom in the basement and a bathtub. Wow I wonder what he was doing when he got this house. Anyway, Joy starts running the bathtub and it fills up to the top and she fills it with bubbles. She puts rose petals around and I help her. I start lighting up candles around the bathroom and she strips of her clothes. I help her and then she took off my shirt. She takes of my pants and she then enters the bathtub and I take my boxers off and I enter the bathtub. I sit behind her and I lean against the wall of the bathtub and Joy sits on my lap leaning against there. I kissed her neck and I keep on doing that giving her a hickey. We ended up making out in the bathtub and when we put our clothes on (outfit on my profile). I raise my long sleeves shirt up cause I know how hot today was going to be. I brush my teeth and she does too. She exits the bathroom and I spray myself with men cologne and I exit the bathroom. I find Joy on the bed lying down. Her head against the pillows and she is just looking up at the celling. I walk towards the bed and I get on the bed playing myself down. I pulled Joy closer towards me and kiss her wet hair. She looks at me and I look at her back. We just keep staying like that.

"I love you." She whispered. My eyes get big and I just notice that this is the first time she has ever said that. She has never said that before. She never said I love you to me. I would always say it to her, but she would never say it back.

"I love you even more." I say. I lean down and kiss her sweet, soft lips. I can feel her smile against the kiss and I flip us over and I'm straddling her. I keep on kissing her. I bite her lips. She moans and I smile. I kiss her neck and I can feel her grinding me. She starts taking off her clothes, but I stop her.

"No Joy we can't. School is about to start. We can do it when we come back and everyone is asleep." I say breathing hard. She nods her head breathing hard. I can feel her hot breath against mine and I get off of her and I help her off the bed. I kiss her forehead and we both walked hand in hand upstairs trying to make no noise so no one will suspect a thing. We both go to the living room and we just started snogging. It was like we were the only people in the world. I enjoy being with Joy, but at times I miss Nina and wish she were still mine.

**JOY'S POV**

JOY'S DREAM

"Why Fabian! Why are you going to leave me for that slut!" I yelled at Fabian

"I'm not leaving you!" He yelled back

"But you said that you miss her and love her!" I yelled at him.

"When did I ever say that?!" He yelled/asked

"Yesterday! When you were talking to Amber! You miss Nina don't you!?" I yelled punching his chest repeatedly. I started sobbing in his chest and he hugged me. He picked me up and put me on our bed. He tucked me under the covers and he went to the other side of the bed that was vacant and got under the covers. He pulled me close to him.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed my head. I felt myself going into a deep slumber.

END OF DREAM

I woke up gasping for air. Why am I always dreaming about breaking up with Fabian? Ugh I hope Nina doesn't like Fabian again because he is mine. I should get ready. I sit up from my bed and grab my phone. It's 4:58am. Man ugh why do I have to wake up so early? I fall back on my bed and try to go back to sleep. I open one eye and it was still pretty dark. I puff out look and I swing my legs over the bed and I stand up. I sleepily walk towards the door and I remember that I need my clothes and phone. I go back to my night stand and grab my phone. I go to my app where the flashlight is. I shine it not trying to wake up Patricia. I go to my closet and grab my outfit I planned out wearing today (outfit on my profile). I know it looks slutty, but come on I need to dress to impress. Especially since it's my first day of school and since I'm going to a new school. I go town stairs to where the boy's rooms are and I knock on the door. I go to Fabian bedside.

"Fabian wake up." I whispered. He opens his eyes and sits up.

"Yea I'm up. What's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes from his deep sleep he was in.

"Wanna help me get ready for school?" I asked seductively. He instantly got up and he swung his legs over the bed. He grabbed his clothes and we both went out of the room. We both walked slowly down the room to the basement. I giggled as we both sneaked down. We entered the basement and found a big bed. I walked into the bathroom and stripped my clothes off. The bathtub was filled with water and bubbles. I walked towards the water and stepped into it. It felt so good to finally have a bubble bath. Fabian stepped into the water and he sat down. I leaned my back against his chest. I felt instantly relaxed. He started to kiss my neck and I let out a soft moan. We soon started to make out, nothing more. We finished making out and I started drifting off a little, but not totally. I got out the bathtub and I grabbed a towel and dried myself. I put my outfit on and I brush my teeth. I finish getting ready and I head towards the bed. I have get on the bed and I stare at the celling I have my hands over my stomach and just close my eyes. I feel the other part of the bed move down like someone is there. I open my eyes and found Fabian there. He pulls me close to him and I pull my head against his chest. I'm going to tell him I need to. I know I do and I know he does, but I just want to let him know. I want to tell him how I feel and now it's the perfect time.

"I love you." I whispered to him. I feel him pull away from me. I look up and see him looking into my eyes.

"I love you even more." He said. Then he kissed me. He gave a sweet passionate kiss. He got on top of me and started straddling me. I know he loves me. Even though at times it doesn't seem as he does I just know he does. I start grinning him from under him and I start unbuttoning his plaid shirt. I only get to the middle of his shirt until he stops me.

"No Joy not now. School is about to start. We can do it when we come back home." He says breathing hard. I am also breathing hard and I nod my head. He gets off of me and he gets of the bed. He helps me off the bed and we both walk hand in hand upstairs. I am grinning the whole time. We enter the living room and sit on the coach. We stare at each other and we ended up making out, nothing more. I love him and I know it!

**JESSES POV **

I wake up with the worst hangover. Man why did I go clubbing with my friends yesterday? Nina and I haven't talked to each other since we broke up. Man what should I do? Yesterday when we went clubbing the only talk Nina and I made was when she feel down, well almost did. I caught her and when I did she quickly got up and pushed me away. She didn't even look me in the eyes nor did the thank me. I know what I said was bad, but I mean still she shouldn't break up with me because of that. Should I call her? Yea Ima do that. I pick up my phone from my nightstand and I go through my contacts and I found Nina name. I clicked it and it instantly called.

"Hello?" I heard a questioning voice.

"Hey Nina its um Jessie." I said mumbling my name.

"BYE!" Nina said yelling over the phone.

"Wait no can we just talk?" I pleaded her.

"Ok WHAT?" She yelled over the phone.

"I'm sorry ok. I should o had said what I said you know when I came over your house." I said sympathetically

"Are you sure your sorry or are you just saying that so we can talk and you can get into my pants again?" She asked/yelled

"The first one. I am really sorry. Can you just forgive me and we can get back together?" I pleaded

"Ok I forgive you, but we are not getting back together until I believe that its time to get back together ok. Bye I'll see you at school." Se said and hanged up. I let a sigh come out of my mouth and I got off from my bed. I went to my closet and I got my clothes out (Outfit on my profile). I put my clothes on and went to the mirror to fix my hair. I comb my hair and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs to find my foster mom and dad making out. I roll my eyes and clear my throat. They pull away and they acted as if nothing happen. My foster mom was blushing, while my dad was just smirking. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and pored my cereal and milk in it. I went upstairs and ate on my bed. Shit I forgot my juice. I grabbed my fruit punch that I left on the table and went upstairs. When I was going upstairs I saw my foster mom giving my foster dad a lap dance. Ok I'm going to puck. This is so unhealthy to watch, especially sine its morning. I run upstairs trying not to spill my juice. I ran to my room and closed the door behind me, I turn my laptop on and went to my movie section and put on the movie The Possession. It was only 7:35am when I played my movie. I watched until I got to the part where the girl runs from her dad's house and try's to find the box. It was 8:05am when I got to that part. SHIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! I grab my backpack, cup, bowl, and my iPhone. I put my cup and bowl I the sink and I sprint out the door. I sprint to my car and start the engine. I speed down the street to get to school. I passed like 5 stoplights. I don't care since come one I'm like late for school and I hear my new homeroom teacher is always pissed. I get to the driveway to the school and park my car. I get out my car when I accidently bump into someone. O shit! It's him! The guy who was at Nina's house when I came over! O what the fuck!

**ANNABELLE'S POV**

I wake up and I pound myself in a strong pare of arms. I turn over and I pound myself in Ashton arms. I giggle to myself remembering last night. I cover my mouth from preventing myself from giggling again. I feel him stir a little and I cuddle closer to him. I smile as I cuddle closer. I feel him lift his head. I look up and found him staring at me. He leans down and gives me a sweet passionate kiss.

"Morning beautiful." He says after he broke the kiss. I grin at him and I give him a kiss. I pull away giggling. I turn away from him and he pulls me closer to him. I put his hands over my stomach and he pulls me even closer to him…if that's even possible. I can feel him breathing through my hair. I turn around and give him one kiss.

"I love you." He says and kisses me. He gets on top of me and starts to straddle me. I lay down further on the bed. He kisses my neck and I put my hands in his hair…messing it up. I let out a small moan and I pull away from the kiss. I flip us over and I start whisper kiss him. It always drives him crazy so I do it all the time.

"We need to get ready for school." I said brushing my lips on his lips lightly.

"I don't want to go." He says.

"You have to. You need to teach." I said brushing my lips against his lips again. He rolls his eyes and he grabs my face gently and gives me a sweet kiss. He flips me over so that he is on me. He pulls away from the kiss and get off of me. He goes to the shower and takes his clothes with hi. I grab one of his robes and I put it on. I hear the water running as I exit the bedroom. I look around Ashton's apartment for my bag and I find it on the floor next to the coach. I walk to my bag and grab it to his bedroom. I set it on the bed and walk back outside. I go to the kitchen and I start making coffee for the both of us. I turn on the TV and start watching The Vow. After 20 minutes Ashton comes out of the bedroom looking fresh. He comes up to me and gives me a kiss. His breath taste minty, while mine I bet taste like coffee. I pull away from the kiss and I give him coffee.

"Thanks you honey." He says and grabs it from my hand.

"I'm going to go take a shower so you can change the channel." I say and he gives me a nod and I go to the bedroom. I take off his robe when I enter the shower and I brush my teeth. I finish brushing my teeth and I enter the shower. I turn on the water and I take a shower for about 45 minutes. I exit the shower and I wrap the towel around my body. I go to Asthon bedroom and I look in my bag for my blow dryer. I untangle it and plug it in. I dry my hair for about 10 minutes. I grab my hair straightener and replace it with my blow dryer. While my straightener was being warmed up I changed into my outfit (Outfit on my profile). When I finished I did my hair. I turned it off and unplugged it and put everything in my bag. I grabbed my bag and I headed out of the bedroom. When I did I saw Ashton grabbing his bags to head out.

"Hey babe how do I look?" I asked

"Beautiful like always." I blush when he said that.

"Is it to much?" I asked

"No, but what makes you want to wear so many American flag color?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"O no reason. I just I feel Americany." I said looking down at my outfit and then looking up.

"OK?" He question and raised his eyebrows.

"So you ready to go?" I asked

"Yea." He says and grabs my hand and takes me out of the house locking the door behind him. I walk down the stairs making the noise whenever your shoes it the stairs. I try to be quieter, but I didn't do it successfully. I try stepping even softer, but still no use. As I was mid way I felt myself lift of the ground. I look up and found Asthon carrying me. I giggled and rested my head against his chest. When we got to the door he gently dropped me and I turned around and stood on my tippy toes and kissed his lips. I pulled away from the kiss and whispered in his ear, "see you at school." I ran out the door and went to my car and speeded away to school.

**ASTHON'S POV **

I feel someone cuddle closer to me. I open my eyes and see Annabelle in my arms. I grin to myself remembering what happen last night. Obviously we made love. I really love this girl. I know that I can't marry her because it would be bad. I mean I'm going to get arrested. If I ever got the chance to marry her…I would. She looks up at me and I give her a kiss.

"Morning beautiful." I said smiling down at her. She grins at me and she gives me a kiss. She pulls away giggling. She turns away from me and I pull me closer to me. I put my hands over her flat stomach and I pull her even closer to me. I put my face in her hair smelling her sweet strawberry shampoo. She turns around and faces me and gives me a peck on the lips.

"I love you." I say and kiss her passionately. I get on top of her and start to straddle her. I can feel her pushing herself further into the bed. I start kissing her neck and I feel her hands in my hair. She is pulling it, but gently. She let out a small moan and I pull away from her neck grinning. She flips us over and she starts to whisper kiss me. She knows how much I hate it when she does that.

"We need to get ready for school." She said brushing her lips against mine.

"I don't want to go." I say.

"You have to. You need to teach." She said brushing her lips against my lips again. I roll my eyes and I grab her face gently and give her a sweet kiss. I flip us over so that I'm on top of her. I pull away from the kiss and get off of her. I head to the shower grabbing my clothes. I set my clothes on the sink and start brushing my teeth. I finish brushing my teeth and I go into the shower. I take a shower for about 15 minutes. I get out drying myself and I start changing into my clothes (outfit on my profile). I get out the bathroom and head outside my bedroom. I see Annabelle sipping on her coffee. I go up to her and give her a kiss on her lips, her breath taste like coffee.

"Thanks honey." I say to her after breaking from the kiss.

"I'm going to go take a shower so you can change the channel." She says and walks to my bedroom. I hear the shower running after 5 minutes. I turn towards the TV and see that she was watching the vow. I continue watching The Vow until 40 minutes later I hear the shower stop. I turn off the TV and go to the front door were my bad was. I check if everything is there and it was except my table chart. I look for it on my desk and it was under all of my papers. I grab it and shove it in my bag. I hear the bedroom door open, but I ignore it.

"Hey babe how do I look?" Annabelle calls out.

I see Annabelle dressed in Red, White, and Blue, like the American flag. The outfit fits her, but there are a lot of red, white, and blue.

"Beautiful…like always." I say.

"Is it to much?" She asked

"No, but what makes you want to wear so many American flag color?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"O no reason. I just I feel Americany." She said looking down at her outfit and then looking up.

"OK?" I question and raised my one eyebrow.

"So you ready to go?" She asked

"Yea." I say and grab her small hands that fit perfectly against mine. I take her out of the house locking the door behind me. We both walk down the stairs hand in hand. I hear her shoes making the noise when she would hit the stairs. She tired to stop, but she just made it worse. I could tell she was getting annoyed so I picked her up and carried her bridal style down the stairs. She giggled and rested her head against my chest. When we got to the door I gently dropped her and she turned around and stood on her tippy toes and kissed my lips. She pulled away from the kiss and whispered in my ear, "see you at school." She ran out the door. I ginned to myself and laugh. I can't believe that it has been 2 years since we have dated. I still remember the time we meet.

FLASHBACK

It was late at night and I was grading some papers. I heard some crying coming out of the hallway. I cautiously walk out of my classroom and I started following the crying noise. I came 3 classrooms down and I still heard the crying. It sounded like a girl. I came to the next room, which was the auditorium.

"Hello?" I yelled as I entered the auditorium.

"Go away Jesse." The unknown voice sobbed. Jesse…who is Jesse? I came up further to the girl and she looked up and gasped. She stood up and wiped away her tears. I could see that it was one of my students. Her name was Annabelle.

"Mr. Williams what are you doing here?" She asked nervously and with tears still her eyes.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I say suspiciously.

"Um well I um…" She chocked. This was only she was able to say until she slid down against the wall and started to sob hysterically. I slid down next to her and hugged her awkwardly. She just kept on crying and then after 15 minutes she stopped. She just started burring her head into my chest. After that everything was quiet. I didn't hear a sniff. Is she sleeping? I lift her up and I saw her eyes closed. O shit. I gently moved her back and forth. She woke up with a panic.

"What were am I?" She asked stretching. The she remembered that happen earlier and she chocked back a sob. I hugged her and laid on the floor and she right in my arms. She cuddles up against me and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Can you tell me what happen?" I asked looking up at her. She nods and cuddles closer to me.

"Ok so my boyfriend Jessie, and I went to a party and I went to go to the bathroom. As I was walking towards the bathroom someone grabbed me. I don't know who it was. He was drunk. He started kissing me and somehow I enjoyed it. I think maybe because I was drunk or something. So after like 3 minutes of still kissing him um we went to a bedroom and we were close of having sex until the door open and I saw Jessie standing there shocked. I try to explain, but he completely exploded and punched the guy who I was with and then he left me and the guy was shocked. He told me we are done and then I ran from the party and now I'm here." She said chocking a little. I pulled her closer. She got up and walked to the stage. She told me to follow her and I did. When we got there she turned off the lights and she pulled me towards the center of the stage were lights were and she told me to relax. I did as I was told. She kissed me and then um we made out. Then it let to another stage and we slept there until it was 4am. Good thing there was no school the next day, but the principle always comes everyday to check the school at like 5am so then we left to my place and she slept there for 2 days.

END OF FLASHBACK

I finished thinking about the memory and headed towards my car and I speeded away to school.

**JENNIFER'S POV **

RING RING RING

"Hello." I sleepily said as I answered the phone.

"Jennifer get your ass off your bed! I need to talk to you!" Nina said urgently.

"Ok I'll be there in 30." I said

"K bye." She said and hung up. I got out of my bed as I set down my phone on my nightstand. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my hair straightener and turned it on. Why it was heating up I changed into my outfit (Outfit on my profile). When I finished I brushed my hair and I straighten it. I braid it to the side (picture on my profile). I grab my car keys and head downstairs grabbing my lunch and beagle my mom made me earlier before she left to work. I go to my car and start the engine. I go to Nina house. Its about 5 minutes away from my house…well only if I drive. If I walk, it's like 15 minutes. Anyways so I go to her drive way and I grab my spare key out of my bag and I put it in the keyhole and open it. I see her house remodeled. It looks way better. LUCKY! SHE HAS HER OWN CRIB!

"NINA I'M HERE." I yelled towards the stairs. She comes running down the stairs. I look at her outfit and it's supper cute.

"Um Nina I can see your bra." I said raising an eyebrow. She looked down at her chest and rose up her shirt. I saw a black lace bra.

"Wanna see the whole thing?" She said angrily.

"Damn Neens calm your tits." I exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm just in a bad mood. Jessie called and asked for forgiveness and he wants to get back together." She says sadly.

"What did you say?" I asked with my eyes probably bugging out of my head.

"I forgave him, but I told him I don't want to get back together." She said. My eyes were probably filled with joy. I started jumping up and down.

Why are you so happy?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Because you finally forgave him and you won't have any awkwardness anymore. Plus you 2 might get back together." I exclaimed. She just rolled her eyes at me and grabbed my bagel. She shoved it in her mouth and ate every last piece of it.

"We are never ever getting back together." She sang walking upstairs to grab her purse. I rolled my eyes. Something told me they will, but something told me they wouldn't.

"Bye Nina see you at school." I yelled as I walked out the door. I headed to my car and saw that it was 8:05am. O SHIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I start my engine and speeded down the street. I don't care if I get a fucking ticket! I need to be early for once.

**MIKE'S POV **

I woke up having the worst hangover ever. I never get drunk. What makes me want to get drunk now? I sit up dizzily and I notice that I have school today. I get up and I fall down. I go crawling to my nightstand and grab my bottle of water. I drink it all and I feel a little better. No one better find out because that means I will get kicked of my team…well if I make the tryouts. Well obviously I will. Ugh I should get up school is almost starting. I roll out of bed and I do all the boring shit about waking up in the morning (outfit on my profile). I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I grabbed my car keys out of my pocket and stepped into the car. I drove into the school parking lot and I saw 2 boys fighting. I got out my car and suspiciously got out the car. They were throwing each other and throwing punches. I saw that it was Eddie and Jessie. There was a girl who was trying to break it. I saw that it was Nina. She pushed them both back, but when she did she got punched. She clutched where see got punched and it was her stomach. They both stopped and they try to help her up, but she pushed them away. Someone ran towards Nina and it was Jake. I ran to Nina and Jake and I both try to help her out. Wow it was Nina first day of school and she was already getting beat up. We take her to the infirmary and she asked Jake to stay. I left to class and was now really worried for Nina.

**ANDREA POV**

"Get your lazy ass off the bed." My brother yelled pulling the covers off of me. I growl at him and get up quickly and try to punch him, but he escapes the room before I even touched him.

"Bitch." I mumble under my breath.

"I heard that and I'm telling mom!" He yelled outside my door.

"Sure you are." I said rolling my eyes. Man, fuck my brother. I go to the bathroom and wash my face. I brush my hair and do my hair. I change into my really cute outfit (outfit on my profile). I do my hair and I walk downstairs. I grab my bag and head out the door. I walk to the bus stop and I get on the bus. I meet Xavier on the bus. He was sleeping against the window. I went up to his seat and I gave him a big kiss to wake him up. He jerks awake and he pulls away from the kiss. He looks at me, and then smiles. He gives me a kiss on the lips and gives me a hug. He laid my head against his shoulder and we ride to the school in silent. You could hear the mixtures of laughter, snoring, people arguing, people talking, and the motor of the engine. We would give each other pecks on the lips once in a while. We arrived to school and got off the bus quickly so we could go to the janitor closet to make out.

**XAVIER'S POV**

I wake up early like I always do. The only reason why I wake up is just to see Andrea. I love Andrea and that's final. I get my lazy ass off the bed and I head to the shower. I do my normal daily get up. I put my clothes on (outfit on my profile) and I head towards the door of my bedroom when I forgot my cellphone. I grab it and I check the clock. I see that its 7:15am. I run downstairs and head out the door with my backpack on my shoulder. The bus arrives at 7:15am and I need to catch that ride. I sprint to the bus and it was just leaving. I run faster and I hit the side of the bus to make it stop. It does stop and I get on it. I get a lecture from the driver that I need to get here earlier. I roll my eyes as he finishes and I sit in my usual sit. I shut my eyes as the bus starts.

**10 minutes later**

I wake up with a start because I feel someone lips on me. I quickly open my eyes and I see that its Andrea kissing my lips. I smile and kiss her. I hug her and kiss her head. I put her head on my shoulder and I start to snooze off a little. I peck her lips whenever a bump wakes me up. She pecks my lips to wake me up. We get to school and I get off the bus quickly. I grab Andrea hand and pull her to a janitors closet and we you know ;).

**Eddie's POV **

I wake up with my alarm clock going off.

"FUCK YOU!" I yell as I slam my alarm clock with my fist. I groggily get out of my warm comfy bed and I turn on my TV to the show ridiculousness. I laugh at the stupid pain, people make when they injure themselves. I love Chanel laugh. She has the funniest laugh ever. I love when the injury is funny, but when Chanel laughs the joke becomes even more funnier. I laugh one last times and head to the bathroom with the TV still on. I brush my teeth and comb my hair. I grabbed my gel, but then I noticed that girls like my hair better when it's normal. So I leave it down and I got back to my room. I get my clothes out (outfit on my profile). I hear the door knock. I look out the window and saw no one at the front door. I take my pants off and I put my other pants on. I hear someone open my door and I turn around to find Nina standing there.  
"Hey Ed-" She was only able to say. She started looking down my stomach. I followed her eyes and I saw that she was looking at my six-pack. I looked up at her and saw her turned around and closing her eyes. I smirk and went to my bed and put my shirt and leather jacket on.

"Ok I'm dressed." I say smirking.

"O my god finally." She says turning around and letting her breath go. I smirk and I go up to her and give her a hug.

"How did you sleep? You were really drunk. You even try to lap dance me." I said smirking remembering the memory.

FLASHBACK

"Eddie come here and sit down." She says. I suspiciously walk towards her. I sit down and she sits on me facing towards me. She gives me a kiss on the lips and starts grinding me. I instantly knew what she was doing. It felt good, but I remembered what she said about no kissing. I still want to have sex with her, but I need to it when the time is right. I try to get her off me, but she doesn't I call for help. Jennifer comes over and sees what Nina is doing. She giggles and I give her the 'are you serious look'. She nods and grabs Nina. Nina screams and she pushes Jennifer away. She runs to me and starts kissing me. She is like on top of me. I really wanted her so badly, but I knew I couldn't. I can't take advantage of her like that. Jennifer calls her boy friend and he comes over. He carries Nina to Jennifer's car and they drive Nina home. She was really drunk.

END OF FLASHBACK

Nina blushes and she pushes me away from her. I laugh and she rolls her eyes.

"I was drunk! I don't even remember half of that night. I'm sorry ok." She said yelling at me and sitting my bed and lying down.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't of had brought it up." I said lying down next to her. I pull her into a hug and I kiss her forehead.

"Eddie, remember we can't kiss. Sorry." She says walking to the door. I walk up to her before she could escape. I turn her around and she gives me one kiss on the lips. I kiss her back. I am extremely confused now. She pulls away from the kiss.

"I thought you said no kiss." I asked when she pulled away.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. And one kiss can't hurt anyone…could it?" She says whisper kissing me. She kissed me and she jumps on top of me and I lay her down on my bed. I kiss her neck and she lets out a small moan. I smirk at I kiss her neck. I go up to her ear and I nibble the top of her ear. She giggles a little and I go back to her lips. I slid my tongue on her lips asking for entrance and she granted it. I am surprise because we have never French kissed before. Our tongues battle against each other. It was as if I was we were being controlled. I wasn't me and I know it. I think it's the Osiran feelings kicking in. Nina flipped us over and she was straddling me now. She pulled away from the kiss and her hair was on one side of her hair. It was sort of messed up considering we were making out. She was breathing hard and I could feel her minty breath on me. I flipped her over and I was straddling her. I leaded down and kissed her. It felt good kissing her considering we haven't kissed over a month. I pull away from her breathing as hard as she was. I lay down beside her and she hugged me. She kissed me one last time and got off my bed. I sat up and she waved goodbye. Why did she even come here in the first place? The door open and Nina entered the room again.

"O I forgot to tell you that school is starting in 15 minutes so get your ass out the door. We don't want you late like last time. " She giving me a wink and she left my bedroom. I heard the front door open and a car door close. I heard her car speed down the street. I better leave now. I go downstairs and before I do I check myself in the mirror and I see lipstick all over my face. I chuckle to myself and I take the lipstick off and I fix my hair that Nina messed up from putting her fingers in my hair. I go downstairs and I get my keys from the counter. I head out the door locking the door behind me and heading towards my car. I speed down the street not caring about anything. I just think about Nina. I drove to the school parking lot and parked my car. I get out and I see Jessie coming towards me. He trough a punch towards me and hits me in my stomach. I gain my strength back and hit him. We keep on fighting. Throwing punches, slaps, kicks, pushed, etc. I hear Nina telling us to stop. I try to, but Jessie didn't want to. Nina came between us when Jessie was going to punch me. She got punched in the stomach and she clutched her stomach. I try to hug her, but she pushed Jessie and I away. Mick and Jake came over and helped Nina up. I feel so sorry for Nina. SHIT!

**Jake's POV**

I wake up to my dog licking my face. I push her off and I run to the bathroom and wash my face. I do all the morning stuff and I get out of the bathroom. I change into my clothes (outfit on my profile) and I head out the door. I get into my car and I head towards the school. As I get to the school I see 2 boys fighting. I get out of my car and I look at them fighting for a while. I see a girl who gets in between them and she gets punched. I instantly act up. I run towards them and I see that Jessie and Eddie were fighting and Nina was the one who got punched. She starts coughing up a little blood. Mike and I help Nina up and send her to the Nurse office. Nina wanted me to stay so I do as I'm told. Nina was sent to the bed and I followed her. I helped her lay down. She hugged me and I left her there. I needed to go to class. I left her when I saw that she was asleep. I noticed that she had a black eye. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?! I exit the nurse office and I get to class. I'm so worried about Nina.

**NINA'S POV (FINAL POV, HALLELUJIAH)**

I wake up and I found myself lying in my bed. How the fuck did I get here? I get my phone and I look at the clock. O it's 7:30am. I go to the bathroom and I brush my teeth and clean my face. I go back to my room and I change into my clothes (outfit on my profile). I hear my cell phone ring.

"Hello?" I question answering my phone.

"Hey Nina its um Jessie." He said mumbling hid name.

"BYE!" I said yelling over the phone.

"Wait no can we just talk?" He pleaded.

"Ok WHAT?" I yelled over the phone.

"I'm sorry ok. I should o had said what I said you know when I came over your house." He said sympathetically

"Are you sure your sorry or are you just saying that so we can talk and you can get into my pants again?" I asked/yelled

"The first one. I am really sorry. Can you just forgive me and we can get back together?" He pleaded

"Ok I forgive you, but we are not getting back together until I believe that its time to get back together ok. Bye I'll see you at school." I said and hanged up. I can't believe what I just did. Ugh why do I need to fall easily for him? I mean he has charming looks, and he is just really good in bed and he is really brave. I need to call Jennifer.

"Hello." She sleepily said as she answered the phone.

"Jennifer get your ass off your bed! I need to talk to you!" I said urgently.

"Ok I'll be there in 30." she said

"K bye." I said and hung up. As she got there I just laid in my bed thinking about life. I really like my life…even though so many bad things have happen to me.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

I heard the front door open and I got up and started heading towards my doo.

"NINA I'M HERE." She yelled towards the stairs. I come running down the stairs.

"Um Nina I can see your bra." She said raising an eyebrow. I looked down at my chest and I rise up her shirt. I hand on a black lace bra.

"Wanna see the whole thing?" I said angrily.

"Damn Neens calm your tits." She exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm just in a bad mood. Jessie called and asked for forgiveness and he wants to get back together." I say sadly.

"What did you say?" She asked with her eyes really wide.

"I forgave him, but I told him I don't want to get back together." I said. My eyes were probably filled with joy. She started jumping up and down. WHY IS SHE JUMPING UP AND DOWN?!.

Why are you so happy?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Because you finally forgave him and you won't have any awkwardness anymore. Plus you 2 might get back together." She exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes at her and grabbed I grabbed her bagel. I shoved it in her mouth devouring the taste in my mouth and I ate every last piece of it.

"We are never ever getting back together." I sang walking upstairs to grab my purse.

"Bye Nina see you at school." She yelled as she walked out the door.

I walked downstairs and I got to my car. I need to talk to Eddie. I drove to his place and I knocked on his door. Wait what am I doing I have a spear key. I looked through my purse and grabbed the key and put it in the key whole. I walk upstairs and to his room. I don't know why, but I didn't knock on his door. I just walked in.

"Hey Ed-" I was only able to say. I notice that he was shirtless and I turned around covering my eyes. I cannot get tempted again.

"Ok I'm dressed." He said smirking.

"O my god finally." I say turning around and letting my breath go. He smirked and he goes up to me and gives me a hug. I can smell his cologne that I have always loved.

"How did you sleep? You were really drunk. You even try to lap dance me." He said smirking. O shit how does he remember that. Ugh I wish I wasn't drunk, man, but it was fun actually. I blush and I push him away from me. He laughs and I roll my eyes.

"I was drunk! I don't even remember half of that night. I'm sorry ok." I yelled at him, while walking towards his bed and sitting down. I then lay down on his comfortable sheets that I would love to be covered with because the smell of his cologne.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't of had brought it up." He said lying down next to me. He pulls me into a hug and he kisses my forehead.

"Eddie, remember we can't kiss. Sorry." I say walking to the door. I walk up to her before she could escape. I turn her around and she gives me one kiss on the lips. I kiss her back. I am extremely confused now. I pull away from the kiss.

"I thought you said no kissing." He asked when I pulled away.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. And one kiss can't hurt anyone…could it?" I said giving him a whisper kissing. I kissed him and I jump on top of him and he lays me down on his bed. He starts to kiss my neck and I let out a small moan. I can feel him smirking at he kiss my neck. He goes up from my neck to my ear and he nibbles the top of my ear. I giggle a little and he goes back to my lips. He slid his tongue on my lips asking for entrance and I granted it. Our tongues battle against each other. I don't know why, but I felt as if someone was controlling me. It wasn't me and I know it. I flipped myself over and I was straddling him now. I pulled away from the kiss and my hair was on one side of my head. I was breathing hard. He flipped me over and he was straddling me. He leaded down and kissed me. He pulls away from me breathing as hard as I was. He lays down next and I hug him. I kissed him one last time and got off his bed. He sat up and I waved goodbye. O shit I forgot to tell him the reason I came here. So I entered his room once more and he was in the same position.

"O I forgot to tell you that school is starting in 15 minutes so get your ass out the door. We don't want you late like last time. " I say giving him a wink and I left his bedroom. I ran downstairs and I ran towards my car. I ran towards a 7-Eleven. I parked my car in front of the store and I got out. I went to get a Slurpee and some gum. I pay the man and headed out. I was now late to school. I speed towards the school and I passed one red light, but I didn't care. I parked my car and I drank my Slurpee. I put one gum in my mouth as I finished my Slurpee and the pack in my bag. I look out the courtyard and I see 2 boys fighting. O shit! Don't tell me it's who I think it is. I get out of my car and run towards them as fast as I can. I see that it is Jessie and Eddie that are fighting, I run faster and when I get there I push them away. BIG MISTAKE! Jessie punched me. I guess when he was going to punch Eddie I got in the way. He punched my stomach. I hold my stomach in pain and I fall to the floor. I cough and I see myself coughing up blood only a little. O shit!

"FUCK!" I manage to chock out. Eddie and Jessie try to help me, but I push them away. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mike and Jake sprinting towards me for my aid. They help me up and I got sent to the nurse's office. I don't know what happened to Jessie and Eddie when I left. I thought they were better. I was wrong. I told Jake that I wanted him to stay. Mike left and the nurse saw me, and she sent me to the bed in the back of the nurse's office. I try to laydown, but it hurt too much. Jake helps me lay down. What would I do without him? I close my eyes and I feel tears coming down. I start to feel drowsy. I close my eyes and I was filled with darkness. The last noise I heard was the door closing. I think Jake left…

**O MY FUCKING GOODNESS! THAT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! I MEAN LIKE FOREAL! ITS TOOK ME 1 WHOLE FUCKING WEEK. MAN I'M SO HAPPY THAT I FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS THE LONGEST THAT I HAVE EVER WROTE IN MY LIFE. MAN THIS CHAPTER IS 23 PAGES LONG! DA FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME WRITING TO MUCH. OK I AM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN. YOU KNOW WRITING A CHAPTER LIKE THIS LONG! OMG I STILL CANT BELIEVE THAT I WROTE THIS MUCH! SHU I MUST BE CRAY CRAY :/! ANYWAYS SO TELL ME HOW YOU THINK ABOUT THAT CHAPTER. I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I MEAN LIKE I PUT SO MUCH EFFORT IN THIS CHAPTER. WELL EXCEPT FOR SOME CHARACTER I GOT REALLY LAZY SO I MADE THERE POV SEEM REALLY SHORT. SO YEA! THANKS FOR READING THINS CHAPTER LOVE YOU ALL. PEACE! **


	18. The Mountain

**OMG MAN THAT LAST CHAPTER I WROTE TOOK ME FOREVER! IT TOOK ME LIKE 1 WEEK. NOT EXAGERATING. OK SO YEA, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVEWING THE LAST CHAPTER I DID. SO YEA UM HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE WORST ALWAYS GETS BETTER! ENJOY! **

**EDDIE POV **

Ok so it's the last period and I am totally worried for Nina. I mean like she hasn't showed up for any of the classes today! I need to take her home. FUCK! I just remembered that the school still doesn't know that Nina Gran died. They think that she is still alive. They are going to call her today. UM ok I need a plan.

"JENNIFER!" I yelled across the hall as I saw her putting her stuff in her top locker.

"What the fuck do you want? I heard what you and Jessie did! FUCK YOU!" She said as she came up to me and pushed me.

"I-I didn't' mean to. Jessie started it anyways." I exclaimed.

"Bitch did you even visit Nina today at the nurse office." She yelled at me.

"NO I was going to come and talk to you about her!" I yelled

"O So what's up?" She asked acting like nothing happened. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Ok so you know how Nina Gran died?" I whispered so no one will hear. She nods her head.

"Ok so you know when someone gets injured they will always call your parents/guardian?" I asked.

"Yes ok so…?" She asked getting annoyed

"Um they are going to call Nina Gran. They don't even know she is…gone." I whispered the last word. Her eyes got big and she started panicking.

"NO THEY CAN'T DO THAT! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" She yelled freaking out.

"Chill girl your causing a scene." I whispered trying to calm her down. She pulled my arm and we walked 3 doors down until she opened the door to find…PATRICIA MAKING OUT WITH AN OLDER LOOKIN GUY! They both looked up and they stood up. Jennifer and I were really uncomfortable.

"Eddie?" Patricia asked with guilt in her eyes. There was an awkward silence. The unknown man kept on looking between Patricia and I.

"Patricia who is he?" The guy asked.

"No one. No one Jason." She whispered looking down with sadness in her eyes. I was so furious when she said that. I swear my face was red as a tomato. I wanted to punch someone so badly. I grabbed the janitor closet and slammed it close. Jennifer looked at me shocked.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Who are they?" She asked scared. I try to calm myself down, but I couldn't I needed to get out of here.

"Go tell Nina to come find me after school. Tell her to meet me at the spot. She will now what spot I'm talking about." I said breathing really hard. I had my fist in a ball. I ran down the hall and as I was running I heard Jennifer calling my name. Each time I took a step, her voice would get louder. I saw everyone looking at me as I was running down the hall. I ran trough the 2 double doors and I bumped into someone knocking them down. I heard them moan and curse. I looked down and saw Nina lying on the ground. I acted fast and picked her up and carried her bridal style. The hallway was empty where I was. Nina kept on moaning and I hurried up faster. I saw the school doors and I ran faster. I burst through the doors and ran towards my car. I still saw blood at the sidewalk. I stopped as I reached my car. I grabbed me keys from my pocket and I pushed the button to unlock the car and it made a **beep beep** sound. I opened the car from the passenger seat and I put Nina there. I put her seat belt on and I lowered her seat. I shut the door and I ran towards jogged around the hood of the car and I open the drivers seat door. I opened it and seat in ducking my head and sat down. I jingled my keys to get the right key. I pulled it in the hole and it started the car. I backed up from the place it parked and I drove out of the school parking lot. I turned up the radio and I slammed both of my hands against the staring wheel. Nina seemed of hear it because she then stood up. She looked around confused and looked at me. Her eyes soon got big. She lie back down and let a puff come out of her mouth. After that she clinched her stomach. I looked at her with worriedness.

"Nina is you stomach still hurting?" I asked worried.

"Of course." She said still holding her stomach.

"O um yea I'm sorry that this happened to you on the first day of school." I said still keeping my eyes on the room, but giving her a small glance.

"Well make sure that you and Jessie never get in a fight again. Anyways why did you get in a fight?" She asked

"O I don't know. He just came up to me when I was heading towards the school and he punched me." I said confused.

"Well I'll have a talk with him the." She said.

"You don't need to fight my battles." I said glancing at her and my voice increasing its volume.

"Well what if I want to." She snapped.

"I'm just going to hold you back then. I need to protect you not the other way around." I said with my voice rising even more.

"Eddie just because you my Osiran doesn't mean you always needs to protect me where ever I go." She said with her voice increasing now.

"O comes on Nina that has nothing to do with being the Osiran. I CARE ABOUT YOU! Also I need to do it because it's my job, but the main reason is because I like you ok. I really do." I said yelling at her now. Her eyes got big when I told her I liked her. She looked down blushing. Even though I have told her a billion times…I still like her. I don't know why I was angry when I found Patricia with someone else.

"What?" She asked speechless.

"I really do." I said glancing at her. I leaned down towards her and she leaned up. **BEEEEEEEEEPPPPP**. I heard and I took my eyes away from Nina and I drove the car the other direction from the car that was about to crash us. Nina screamed and I got back to our lane. I laughed from what just happened. I looked back at Nina and I saw her facing the window biting her bottom and I saw a tint of blush creeping up her face. I grinned at her and I turned my head towards the main road. I drove up to the mountain where Nina and I would always go to when we had problems. No one ever came up here…well that I know off.

"Eddie, are we going to our spot?" Nina asked after 10 minutes later.

"Yea. I was really frustrated today so I thought that you could accompany me." I said and she nodded.

"So why are you mad?" She asked after a few minutes later.

"Um I'll tell you when we get out the car." I said as I took my foot off the gas pedal and I pulled the lever back to park the car. I backed up a little so I wouldn't have my car ride off the cliff. I stopped after like 10 feet. I push the lever to park my car and I got the keys out of the whole. I got out and so did Nina. I went to the trunk and grabbed a blanket. I got the blanket out and slammed the trunk. Nina jumped a little. I apologize. She nodded her head. I climbed on the trunk and I offered my hand to Nina. She grabbed it and I pulled her up. I climbed to the center of the car. Nina climbed up after I moved a little. I lay down and so did she. I pulled her towards me and she laid her head my chest. I kept my breathing in a slow past I saw her head rise a little as my chest rose.

"Eddie?" Nina asked after a while. I hummed.

"Can you tell me why you are mad?" She asked me as she got off my chest and sat up crossing her legs. I put both of my hands behind my head and I sigh.

"Tell me, please." Nina whispered laying her head down on my stomach. I let out another sigh.

"I saw the guy name Jason, and Patricia making out in a janitor closet." I said letting a small puff come out of my mouth.

"O yea…I forgot to tell you that the Anubis gang except Mara and Mick are here." She exclaimed taking her head off my stomach.

"Wow thanks for telling me now." I said rolling my eyes.

"Shut up. I forgot ok!" She yelled pushing me away from her. She actually hit me way to hard and I fell of the car. I heard her gasp and she try to grab me, but she didn't. I hit the ground and hit my back really hard. I moaned in pain as I lifted the part where I landed on. I heard Nina sliding off the car and she came to me.

"OMG Eddie I'm so sorry." She exclaimed towering over me and then kneeling down next to me. She hugged me and kept apologizing. I laughed a little and I hugged her back. It got up and I cracked my back a little. I felt something wet dripping down my back.

"Nina am I bleeding?" I asked lifting the back of my shirt up. She gasped and nodded her head.

"Um what should I do? Is it a big cut?" I asked.

"Well not really, but there is a lot of blood dripping down." She said with worriedness in her eyes.

"Um can you help me stop the blood?" I asked. She nodded and I took my shirt off. She blushed as I took off my shirt.

"Um Eddie do you have a band-aide and is it necessary to take off your shirt?" she asked looking down.

"Why does it bother you?" I asked stepping closer to her. She backed up a little. She started giggling.

"Um maybe." She said blushing furiously now.

"Is there anything you can do to make you comfortable?" I asked while taking 2 steps closer to her and she backed up taking 1 step.

"Um I don't know." She said nervously and backed up even more as I inched closer to her.

"What do you mean you don't know? You should know." I said coming closer to her. Her back was against the car now.

"Or are you saying I don't know to make me have my shirt off even longer?" I asked I took 1 step closer.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked grinning now.

"Because I want to know you even better. It's just liked you said at the park and I quote 'I like that six-pack of yours Eddie'. I said teasing her remembering the time we were at six flags. She blushed a deep red and looking down.

"Shut you that was back then." She said still looking down.

"O so you're saying that you don't like my six-pack?" I said 1 inch away from her.

"No I do-wait no I mean-" She was only able to say as I cut her off with a kiss. I have one hand on the car door. I open it and Nina spins me around pushing me on the seat.

"I like this Nina. She is really hot when we end up making out." I say smirking at her. She gives me a grin and rolls her eyes at me.

"Who said I was going to make out with you?" She said grinning.

"Well by the look of your eyes, it looks like there is a lot of lust in it." I said giving her my famous grin. She smiles down at me and she walks around the trunk and try to open it. She walks back to me and I smirk at her again.

"Looking for the keys?" I asked still lying down and smirking at her.

"Maybe." She says crossing her arms.

"Well there in my pockets." I say smirking at her.

"Um can you get them?" She asked still crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Nope you just have to come and find them." I say as I give her a smirk. She hesitates for a second and rolls her eyes. She leans down and she had no idea how to dig in my front pocket. I grab her hand and guide her towards my left front pocket. She squeezes her small hands in and search for my eyes. Her eyes get really wide when she touches my crotch. I let out a small groan and she immediately takes her hand out of my pocket.

"Ummmm sorry." She apologized looking down and blushing. She leans down again and she puts her hand in my other front pocket and squeezes her small hands there and found nothing. She immediately took it out.

"Um how am I going to get your keys if they're in your back pocket?" She asked.

"Just lean over and you know…just reach over." I said looking up at her. She objected, but I just grabbed he wrist and pulled her down. She landed on my stomach and let out a deep breath out of her mouth. She tries to pull up, but I kept hold of her wrist.

"Nina its ok. Try to remember it like what we did earlier on my bed." I smirked at her. She blushed and looked towards my stomach. She took her hands off my chest that helped her support herself. She hesitated as she was started to reach up to my back pocket. I should stop her. She looks really uncomfortable. I grabbed her hand before she could reach any further.

"Nina stop." I said as I grabbed her hand. She looked up from my stomach and looked at me with a look of relief.

"Ok." She said. I sat up and she wrapped her legs around me. I miss this position.  
"I remember the first time we were like this." I said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know your legs were wrapped around my waist." I said still looking at her.

"O I remember now." She said looking down embarrassed of the incident we had at Anubis house.

**NINA'S POV**

FLASHBACK

I was walking home from school and it was around 5pm. I just came back from cheerleading practice. I went up the steps and I saw all the lights off. I flicked on the lights and I saw the most terrifying scene ever. My Gran was on the floor next to a pill bottle. Pills were scattered everywhere. I ran towards her and there was a note there. I picked up the note and put it in my pocket. I grabbed Gran and hugged her in my arms. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and I dialed 911. I waited a few minutes till they got here. I kept on crying and sobbing. I hear a knock on the door and I answered it. I let the people in and they carried Gran away. I stayed back because I couldn't stand the fact that Gran was dead. I hear the door close and the ambulance drive away. I cried and cried. I went upstairs and got into my bed. I was about to go to bed when I felt my phone slipping from my pocket. I grabbed my phone and when I did a piece of paper fall to the floor. I grabbed the paper and it was the note next to gran. I grabbed the paper and it read.

**DEAR NINA,**

** I don't know why I should continue my life. I have nothing here and I know that I should just die. You were always hard to handle and I don't like that you are always relying on my when you should start taking care of yourself. You can get annoying at times and you just frustrated at times. I think I should end my life. I should have had never taken you when your parents died in that car crash. I think I would have had been better if I gave you up. So yea, bye Nina! Good luck with your life. **

**-Gran **

I then woke up. I was sweating and I was breathing hard. I looked over and saw Amber in her bed still sleeping. I looked over my shoulder and the clock on my nightstand read 3:39am. I groaned and lay back down. I grabbed my water bottle on my nightstand and I chugged every last bit of it. I was still thirsty so I got out of my covers and I felt really cold. I just ignored the feeling and I softly walked towards the door. I saw light under the crack of the door. Victor always left the hallway lights on, for some strange reason. I looked back and saw that Amber was still wrapped up in her covers. I sigh and waked out the door. I hear a faint giggle and I followed it. It was coming from the attic hallway. I walked towards it and hear the giggling becoming louder. I saw that the attic door was open. I saw a faint shadow and I head footsteps coming down the stairs. I hid against the wall and I peered over the wall to still get a quick glance of the mysterious giggle. I heard a faint voice.

"That was fun we should do it again." I heard a girl say.

"I know. I like having sex with my girlfriend." I heard a guy say. I gagged a little and I peered over the wall again and I saw that it was Patricia and Eddie. I felt like I was going to gag. Why would Eddie and Patricia have sex? I then heard Patricia giggle. Wait Patricia…giggling. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?! IT'S A MIRACLE. I hear their footsteps coming closer I dash towards the door going downstairs. I have no idea why. As I look back I see them with messed up hair. Patricia button up shirt was wrinkled and the buttons weren't right. Eddie hair was all over the place. He only had his pants on. His shirt was in his hand. I looked towards his stomach and he was pretty muscular. I mean he had a six-pack going on. He even had the v line that go towards his crotch, it was truly sexy. He had a hard chest too. I was about to leave when I saw them kiss. It looked really sweet. Ugh I wish Fabian and I was like this, passionate, sweet, and romantic. Fabian and I would be sweet at times, but we always end up breaking up. I turn around and head out the door. I see Victor snoring in his chair. I giggle a little and I walk down the stairs making sure I make no noise that will wake up Victor. The stairs creak a little and I look up to see Victor still knocked out. I laugh and causally walk down the stairs. Wow he is probably on drugs cause he was pretty knocked out. I walk down the stairs and head towards the kitchen. I go towards the fridge and I search for some food and found nothing in it. I sigh and I go to the cabins and I found nothing. I don't know why, but all of a sudden I'm craving for chocolate cake. I go back to the fridge and I see some of Trudy's chocolate cake there. I hear my stomach growl and I laugh a little. I grabbed the cake and set it on the counter. I walked towards the spoon tray and picked a spoon up. I shoved the spoon into the cake and I took the spoon out and I saw that I had a big piece of chocolate on my spoon I shoved it in my mouth and I moaned in delight. I felt the chocolate frosting melt on my tongue. I need her secret ingredient! I felt some strong arms around my waist I felt the person pull me closer towards his body. I felt his crotch against me. I felt his lips against my neck. I moaned a little and I then realized what I was doing. I literally had no idea who this was and I was going crazy. I turned around and I found Eddie giving me a cocky grin. He had his arms around my waist. I was leaned onto the counter and I felt my back further onto the counter. I hopped on and I pushed the plate back. I try to get away from him. I didn't want to get tempted I knew that I would easily lose control. I mean he is shirtless for crying out loud. He smirked a cock grin and I backed up a little.

"Nina what's wrong I was joking around." He smirked. I climbed off the counter and I pushed him.

"You fagot I thought you were going to rap me. Ugh you suck! "I yelled pushing him. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him. I pushed him even more and he was against the door of the fridge. He smirked and I pushed him further. He smirked and he grabbed my arm and he had a tight grip on it. He spin me around and pinned me against the fridge. He had my hands above my head as a seductive way. I felt my knees weekend a bit. I was falling for him and I know it. I have been falling for him, but I just don't want to. I mean it would like be dishonoring the girl code. I need to stop this. He was scanning me up and down. I was wearing puffy short shorts and an oversize white lace t-shirt that said 'Live, Love, Laugh'. You can barley see my shorts. My shirt went up to my mid tight. I looked up at him and he was staring at my legs.

"My eyes are up here not down there." I whispered to him.

"I know, but I just can't help stare at your beautiful body." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and I looked down. I knew he was string at me. I bit my lip a little. I looked back up and he still hand my hands above my head. I can feel him lean down towards me. He kissed my neck. I needed him to stop! He just had sex with Patricia and now he is horny over me. The FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS BOY. I pushed my body towards him so that he will get away from me, but I guess he got the wrong idea. He pulled away smirking.

"I knew you wanted me as much as I want you." He said then he let go of my hands and he grabbed my under tights and picked them up putting my legs around his waist. I have never done this before to anyone. Now even Fabian. Not even my past boyfriends. He pushed me back against the fridge and I let out a small moaned as he kept continuing kissing my neck.

"WHO IS THERE!" I heard someone yelled. It sounded like Victor. I open my eyes and I saw Eddies eyes filled with panic. He pulled away and he set me down softly. He grabbed the cake that I forgot all about and put it in the fridge. I just stood there in a trance until I heard the footsteps getting louder as it hit the steps. I grabbed the spoon and set it in the sink. I grabbed Eddie wrist and pulled him towards the laundry. I heard Victor voice getting louder. I then saw the door handle turning a little I freaked out a little and I saw a door beside me. I grabbed Eddie wrist and I turned the door handle beside me. I pulled Eddie and we headed outside. I closed the door as Victor opens the laundry door. I let out a sigh, but then I gasp and I felt Eddie bare skin against my clothed skin. I felt a windy breeze between my legs as I felt the wind blowing. Fuck I forgot it's starting to be the end of fall. It's so fucking cold. I shivered a little and I felt my teeth grinding against each other. I try to open the door, but it was locked

"FUCK!" I yelled. I sigh and slid down the door.

"Um how are we going to got back in? I'm cold you know?" He asked as he toward over me and crossed his bare chest. I giggled a little and I try to look away. I was so happy it was still nighttime. It's probably almost 5 in the morning. We will have someone open the door for us, but they will wonder why the hell is Eddie shirtless. I started shacking as another breeze kissed my face and it hit my legs. Man why am I even wearing short shorts again. I let out a deeper sign.

"I'm cold too. Anyways why are you shirtless?" I asked, but knew the answer for that. I just wanted to know if he would tell me the truth.

"Um no reason." He blushed. Even though it was dark I could see him blush and he had the look of regret in his eyes.

"You had sex with Patricia? Didn't you?" I asked.

"A guy never tells." He says lying.

"I know your lying because I saw you guys creep out of the attic." I said crossing my arms across my chest. He let out a sigh and he sat down next to me. I laid my head against the door and he started to speak "You know I'm stating to have no feelings for Patricia. I thought I still did, but I really don't anymore. I had sex with her to see if I was able to make love with her and see if I still had something going on with her, but I guess the magic spark I had is gone now. What should I do? I don't know why, but I'm starting to like someone else. She is really sweet, pretty, smart, and is just to sweet. She is really funny too." I let out a sigh and I giggle someone sounds like they really like that person.

"Well you should go for her. It sounds like you really like her." I said. I was pretty disappointed and I really wanted to kiss him. I really wanted him to like me, but I'm so not the person he describe. I let out another shiver as the wind hit both of us. I cross myself tighter and I put my legs against to my chest and hugged it close to me trying to get at least a little body heat.

"Eddie I'm really cold." I complained as another breeze hit me.

"Is it ok if I help you get warmer? It's not really that cold you know." He said confidently.

"Dude you just tried to make out with me and now you are asking permission to warm me up? Um you really don't need permission now you know?" I exclaimed. He gave me a cocky grin and I can see his perfect white teeth in the dark. He picked me up a little and he sat me on his lap letting me face him and he made me put his legs around him. I put my head against his chest and I felt another breeze blow through me, but I shivered a little.

"You know it would work faster it you take your shirt off." He said smirking. I should tease him. I pulled away from him and I grabbed the fabric of the bottom of my shirt and I raised it up to my head and pulled it above my head. I smirked as I did and I started at Eddie he was looking at my chest. I had a black lace bra on. I don't know why, but I'm starting to become a fan on lace stuff. I pulled my body towards Eddie and hugged him tighter. I felt my chest press against his. He leaned forwards a little until I felt my back against the soft grass. I had my hands pinned above my head again. Eddie scanned my body and He leaned over and he brushed his lips against mine. I felt his warm breath. I giggled a little and I looked up and I saw the stairs above and a full moon. I pushed forward and my lips were now pressed against his. He was so delicate it was a sweet passionate kiss. It was pretty romantic. I have never been kissed like this. I actually like it! I felt him deepen the kiss. Then I noticed that he was talking about me. The girl he liked was I!

"Hey Eddie?" I mumbled between the kiss. He mumbled.

"Am I the girl" He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me with shocked. He bit his bottom of his lip. I found it sexy. He nodded his head and he kissed my neck. I pushed him away and I meet his eyes. I knew he was embarrassed to actually tell me that he liked me. He probably thought he was out of my league, which was not true since I'm out of his league. I looked into his deep green beautiful eyes. I blushed at him. I bit my lip and I spoke to him "I like you too." His eyes got immediately hug he lean down and kissed me. He pulled away.

"Well then Nina Martin will you be my American girlfriend." He said and he looked down at me. I nodded my head and kiss him. I giggled and smiled towards it. He pulled away and he sat up and I still had my legs wrapped around him. I was basically straddling him the whole time. We went out for a few months until he got caught that we were dating and everyone wanted us to break up since it was wrong what we were doing. I ended up breaking up with him and I still know that I still have feelings for him.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hey can we go I'm starting to get tired I said as we finished cleaning up his womb and we sat on top of the big mountain and cuddling. I don't know why, but we will always act like we are boyfriend and girlfriend. It's just how it is. I mean we will always be friend, but at the same time we will always have a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. It's complicated, but I just understand it this way.

"Hey Eddie can we go?" I said as I looked back towards the car. I can hear music playing from the car. The song A Thousand Years came on. I loved this song. I went to the car and turned up the volume. I leaned away from the car and I felt 2 strong and wrap around my waist. I knew that it was Eddie. I came out of the car and started at him. It was pretty romantic. It was a sunset in the background, instruments playing and right before the lyrics started he asked me to dance. I blushed and nodded my head. He guided me towards the middle of the mountain and I put one hand on my waist and he hand one hand in my other hand. Our hands were intertwined. The lyrics started so I decided I want to sing along.

**(Nina)**

**The day we met**

**Frozen I held my breath**

**Right from the start**

**I knew it I found a home for my**

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

He spin me around and pulled me in as I spun towards him. I giggled a little. I let go of his hug and walked towards the edge of the mountain. I felt his presence near.

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**(Both)**

He turned me around and he grabbed my hand swinging them back and forth.

**One step closer**

**(Nina)**

I let go of his hand and I walked towards a tree and started climbing up it. I knew he was right behind me. I climbed, until I was mid-way up. I stopped and saw that he was under me.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

I looked down and I saw him climb up to the branch I was in. He pulled himself up and stood. I was scared he was going to fall.

**(Eddie)**

He leaned over me and sang this verse to me. I knew he meant it since the way he was looking at me. I blushed for a while.

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**(Both)**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

He leaned down and inched closer to me. I looked into his dark green eyes. I new he was a sweet charming young guy.

**One step closer**

**(Eddie)**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

He grabbed my hand and he leaned closer towards me. I can feel his warm breath against my mouth. I licked my lips. I looked at his eyes and down towards his lips and then I looked back up towards his eyes where I found him still singing and looking at me.

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**(Both)**

I started climbing down the tree and I looked up and I found Eddie climbing down and I looked towards the sunset and it was beautiful. It was really romantic what we were doing.

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

I reached the last branch and I hopped off. I grabbed his hand as he stepped off and I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. He put his hands on my hips and started swaying us back and forth.

**(Nina)**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

I let go and I went towards the car and I back up against it.

**(Eddie)**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

He leaned towards me and I leaned a little towards him.

**(Both)**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

We both meet in the middle. I was perfect I completely shut down. It was a romantic song and we were both at a sunset. This has never happened before to me. I know that I shouldn't act like this. I have this weird feeling in my stomach. They're like butterflies. My heard was pounding out of my chest. I leaned back towards the car. I hand my arms wrapped around his head and I started running my small fingers in his hair. I let the softness in my hair. I wanted him and I know he wanted me. I opened the door and I lay down on the soft chairs of his car. The kiss was sweet, but instance. I liked it. I moaned a little. I hear the door close and I felt his hands move away from my hips. He lowered the back chair down so we will have more room. I started removing his leather jacket and I threw it somewhere. I felt him starting to nibble on my lips. I let a small groan escape my lips. I giggled a little as he smirked. I took off his shirt and he started taking my shirt off. We started to get each other's clothes off and then it lead to another. Wow I can't believe my second time I had sex with is with Eddie. I'm actually happy my second time is with Eddie because I know I can trust him and I just have strong feelings towards him. I now know that they are positive. I know that he will always protect me. Not only because he is my Osiran, but also because someone actually cares about me.

**HI everyone I just want you to say sorry that I haven't updated for a while. O and I want to wish a special someone a belated birthday. You know who you are…hint Guest! SO YEA HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY GUEST! THANKS FOR ALWAYS REVEWING ON MY STORIES. YOU THE BEST! LOVE YA! **


	19. We are an item :)

**I'M SO FUCKING PISSED! UGH I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THE NEXT CHAPTER! FUCK! NOW I NEED TO WRITE IT AGAIN! UGH IM SO PISSED. NOW I NEED TO STAY UP LONGER. FUCK! SO ANYWAYS UM THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE M RATED SO UM LIKE JUST GIVING YOU A HEADS UP! SO YEAH DON'T LIKE INSULT ME IF YOU SEE THAT THERE IS A LOT OF TIUNCHING IN THIS CHAPTER. SO YEAH REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING MY STORY. **

**WARNING THIS IS M RATED!**

**EDDIE'S POV**

**3:39AM**

I let out a small moan as I woke up. My back was killing me. I looked up and I saw that I was in my car, no wonder. I turn to my right and I saw Nina cuddled up against a blanket. I was slightly confused. I looked down at myself and I was completely naked. I remember what happened last night. I then started to look for my boxers and I slid them on. I carefully climbed over Nina and I opened the door and I closed the door carefully. I looked back and I saw Nina with a blanket fully wrapped around her to cover her naked body. I also saw her cuddled up with her blanket. I smile at her. She looks so peaceful. Man I screwed up yesterday. I should have had never gotten in a fight with Jessie. Last night I even saw her with a big bruise on her stomach. Poor Nina. I sign and I hear a small hoot. I turn my head and even though it's really dark outside I could see an owl. I laughing and I look towards the horizon were the city lights are. It's truly beautiful. They look like little twinkles of stars. Speaking of stars I look up and I see many star patterns. There was one star that really caught my eye. It was brighter then the rest of the others. I look back towards the city lights and I see many lights off. They were probably people homes. I hear the car door slam a little and I turn around to find Nina standing by the car with a blanket wrapped around her. I saw her bra straps. Se must have had put her bra and panties on. I approached her and I took her arms and I used my free hands to pull her blanket. She squeals a bit and she tried to cover herself up.

"Come on Nina you are very beautiful and I have already seen you naked before." I said smirking at her. She smiled a little. She looked down at her feet and started to play with the grass with her toes.  
"Whatever." She mumbled. I used my fingertips under her chin and lifted it up a bit so that she will be able to look at me. I can see her light green eyes sparkling when she meet my eyes. I kept my fingertips under her chin and I leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. I pressed her back against the car door. I pulled away and we both had out foreheads together. I leaned down and I gave her a peck on her lips. I took her hand and intertwined it with mine. I took her towards the horizon were the city lights were. She gasped at it.

"It looks so pretty." She said looking towards me.

"Yea I know that why I wanted to show you." I said sitting down on a log. I pulled her on my lap and I put my head on her right shoulder. I wrap my arms around her waist. She leans back further towards me. She lets out a sigh.

"Eddie why are were you out here?" She asked after our few seconds of silence.

"O no reason just woke up and I just wanted fresh air." I said.

"O ok. So um you know I'm really sorry for hurting you last night. I was really clumsy. I mean like I didn't mean to open the door." She said turning around and looking at me.

"It's fine, but now next time if we have sex in a car we will know to lock the doors." I said smirking. She giggled and we just sat there. I still remember the painful experience. I shiver a little and Nina giggles.

FLASBACK

**Middle Of Sex **

I kept on leaving trails of kisses up and down Nina stomach. I then started moving up toward her lips. I pulled myself up and I buried my neck towards Nina neck. I started to suck on her skin. She let out a small moan and it drove me crazy. I came to her ear and I kissed the bottom of her ear. She giggled a little and she pushes me away from her. She smirked at me and said, "Stop you know that tickles." I smirk at her and I do it again. I hear a small giggle escape her lips. I pull away from her ear and I look at her. I can see beads of sweet across her forehead. I looked around and I saw that the windows were fog up because of how hot it was in the car. I turned back towards her and I smile down at her. She returns a smile and she leaned up to kiss my lips. I leaned down and we meet in the middle. I gradually make her lean back so her back was against the flat chair. Before we had sex I lay down all the chairs so we could have room. I opened my eyes to see Nina eyes closed. She then opened her eyes and we kept on starting at each other. Never leaving each other's eyes. I started biting the bottom of her lip. She starts scratching my back digging her fingernails in the. Yes that is defiantly going to leave some scratches. I groan as her fingers dip further in my back. I pull away and Nina is sweeting a lot. I feel sweet across my forehead.

"Eddie I need you closer." She whimpered.

"Nina are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." I replied putting my forehead against her.

"I'm sure Eddie. Please I need you now." She whispered and teased me by brushed her lips against mine. I leaned down kissing her on the lips and I glide my tongue on her lips and she granted it. While we were kissing I began to enter her bottom part. I felt her whimper a little. I opened my eyes and I looked at her hands and they were gripping the blanket that was under us. She let a small moan out of her mouth. I looked at her eyes and I saw that they were closed really tight. I then felt her warm fingertips on my back and I felt her starting to claw at me a little. I knew there were going to be a lot of scratch marks on my back. Then all of a sudden I felt a gush of wind and I was falling down. Nina and I bottom disconnected from each other and I felt pain in my bottom area. I was lying on the grass. I looked up and I saw Nina on top of me, and the side door open. How the hell did she land on top of me? How did we even fall out?

"Ughhhh my balls hurt now." I groaned out, while holding onto them.

"Ugh my vagina hurts now! I accidently pulled the door handle and we both feel out." She whimpered. After 3 minutes of rolling around I got up and I helped Nina up too. We both got into the car and kept continuing what we were doing before the incident happened, while acting like nothing happened.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Eddie I'm going back inside the car. I'm really tired. Also leave the car on cause I'll be listening to the music." She said, while getting off of my lap and grabbing the blanket that was on the floor. When she bent over I started looking at her ass. I followed her ass when she was walking. I got off the log and I walked towards her slowly. Her hand reaches the door handle and she pulled it. Right before she would open the door I smacked her ass. She squeals turning around and rubbing her ass because of the pain. She looks at me and glares.

"Owww that hurt." She whines. I laughed and she rolls her eyes. She turns around and uses one hand to cover her ass and uses her free hand to open the car door. I chuckle at her action. She was cautiously looking at me over her shoulder. She opens the door and steps in. She lays down her head on the pillow and cuddles up with the blanket. I step in and close the door. I climb over her and I stay there. She turns over towards me and now I was on top of her and she was facing me. I lean down and kiss her. I roll off of her and she turns her back against me. I reach over and grab her stomach and pull her closer towards me. She starts moving a little to get comfortable. When she finally reaches a spot I pull her closer I was now really comfortable.

"Don' move. I'm comfortable in this position." I whispered in here ear. She giggles and nods her hair. She buries her head further down the pillow. I then turn off the light above us and then I can hear a soft snoring next to me signaling me that Nina is asleep. I look over towards the dashboard and I saw that it was 4:15am. I yawn and I close my eyes. I soon drift off to a deep slumber.

**NINA'S POV **

I jerked up awake and I hit my head. I look up and I see that I hit my head on Eddie roof. I moan out in pain and I start rubbing my head. I look to my left and I see Eddie there. I turn to my right and I see the car off. Huh? I thought it was on. It must have had turn off by itself at the nighttime. I look for my phone and I find it above my head. I reach for it and I turn on my home button. It's dead.

"Shit." I mumbled out loud. I look towards Eddie and I see him move a little. I see that Eddie phone is next to him. I reach over him making sure not to wake him. I grab it and I turn on his home button. Yes it only has a few battery lives, its only 12%. Ok I need to use this carefully. I should call Jennifer. I slide the unlock button to the right and the digits show. Fuck I need his password. I think of the first thing that pops to my mind. 1,2,3,4. I press the ok button and it unlocks. I smirk with surprise. Yup, he needs to change his password. Na I'll just get into his phone when I need to. I go to his contact apps and I scroll down till I see Jennifer's name. I click her name and I hear the rings. I open the car door and I step out. I wouldn't want to wake up Eddie. I close the door and I put the phone towards my ear. I hear one more sing until a sleepy voice can on the phone.

"Hello" Jennifer voice asked.

"Jennifer it's Nina I need your help." I said

"Are you ok? DID SOMETHING HAPPPENDED? WHY ARE YOU USING EDDIE PHONE. WHERE ARE YOU I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" She said wide awake now and yelling over the phone.

"I'm fine I just need you to pick me up at Blue Bridge Mountain (**A/N I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S A REAL MOUNTAIN)" **I said over the phone calmly.

"Ok, but why are you there and why are you using Eddie phone?" She asked

"Um cause Eddie and I needed to clear our mind so we went here." I said

"O ok, but why are you still there?" She said. Then I heard a beep and I look at Eddie phone at it was giving me an alert that there was only 9% of battery life left. I sign then I hear Jennifer over the phone asking me the same question.

"O um well um…"I said swallowing a gulp.

"DID YOU TWO HAVE SEX?" She yelled excitedly over the phone.

"Maybe…" I said with my checks getting really hot now.

"NO FUCKING WAY! I knew this was going to happen soon. CONGRATS!" She yelled.

"Um, but I thought you wanted me and Jessie to get together?" I asked confused.

"O yeah, but everyone knew that you and Eddie were going to get together some how." She said like it was the easiest answer on the planet. I roll my eyes and I mumbled "whatever." I hear another beep and I see that another alert said that there was 3%. I sign again, but loudly.

"Ok um Eddie phone is about to die and since it's right now like 5:12am can you pick us up now?" I asked.

"Yea sure I'll be there by 6:00am." She said. I then heard the covers of her bed moving a little.

"Ok bye see-" I said until Eddie phone died. I look towards the horizon and I saw that the sun was at its peek. I turn around and I walk towards the car. I step in and I get into a comfortable laying potion.

"Nina?" Eddie asked as soon as I started closing my eyes.

"Yea?" I asked turning around and facing him.

"What were you doing out there?" He asked as he blinked a few times.

"O I just called Jennifer and told her to come pick us up." I said looking up at his eyes.

"Why."

"Because the car died and we need her to help us restore your car battery."

"O ok." He said and then closed his eyes and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my arms together in front of my and I buried my head in his chest. I open my eyes and I saw his bare chest rising up and down. I put my hand over his heart and I felt his heart beat…it was slow. I then ran my fingertips down his chest. I ran my fingertips across his nipples and down towards his stomach.

"Nina what are you doing." I heard Eddie asking me.

"O nothing." I said looking up at him.

"That is completely nothing. You are feeling me." He said smirking. I felt my checks heat up and I look down burring my head in his chest. I heard him chuckle and I burred my head further in. I felt his lips above my head and he peck it. I then started to close my eyes and I started to remember last night, I smile and I then felt myself going into a slumber.

**6:03**

I woke up with a light tapping on my shoulder and someone calling my name. I open my eyes and I see Jennifer in front of me. I shriek as I felt covers being lifted off of me to wake me up and I find Mike holding the blanket that once kept me warm. I try covering myself. I shack Eddie and he waked up. He looks were I was looking at and he sees Jennifer and Mike smirking. He reaches over and grabs the blanket from Mike and gives it to me and wraps it around me to cover myself. What a true gentlemen. I giggle as me also comes inside the blanket with me. I turn my head and kiss him.

"Thanks." I say between the kiss. He nods his head and he moves closer to me and puts his arm around my waist. I put my head on his shoulder. I look at Jennifer's and I see that she was about to squeal and Mike smirk just got bigger.

"O look, the two morning love birds decided to finally wake up and kiss." Mike said and the Jennifer squeals with delight and she runs into the car and she tackles both Eddie and I to the chair.

"AWWWWWW congrats Neddie!" She squealed.

"Neddie?" Eddie and I asked.

"O man you guy! It means Nina and Eddie together. DUH!" She said and then decided to get off of us. I gave Eddie a confused look and he just shrugs and smirks.

"Okay?" I say dragging my ay.

"You know I can literally smell the sex in here." Jennifer said as she came to the drivers seat and pulled something that will open the hood.

"O really let me smell?!" Mike exclaimed climbing in and sniffing. I sat up and slapped him across the face and pushed him out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled at Mike as I climbed out the car by being followed by Eddie.

"What I just wanted to know if it was true." He said innocently. I rolled my eyes at him and I gave him a glare. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him one more time. He walked towards his car and popped the hood of his car. Eddie went to the back and lifted his trunk and grabbed jumper cables. I went into the car and I started to grab my clothes. I then heard the door open and I turned around to find Jennifer smirking at me.

"Hello I'm changing." I said putting on my shirt.

"O come on I have seen you naked before. Remember we been skinny dipping before duh!" She said. O yeah I remember. We do that every summer.

"Whatever." I say putting my shorts on.

"Nina tell me." She said as she handed me my shirt.

"Tell you what?" I asked

"About last night. Did you like the sex?" She asked

"Um I'm so not going to answer that question." I said freaking out a little.

"Why not. I have told you about Mike and about other guys before Mike." She whined

"No." I said buttoning my shirt.

"Come on you pussy. I won't tell anyone. I promise." She said holding her pinky out.

"Fine." I said intertwining out pinky together.

"Hallelujah!" She exclaimed yelling towards the celling. I giggle.

"But wait. Tell me what was you best sex ever. Like how much do you rate it and who was it with?" I asked her. Her face flushed started turning a light shade of pink.

"Um fine. Ok so um there was this guy named Brandon and I rate him a 6." She says.

"What I thought It would be Mike." I say with my eyes probably budging out of my head.  
"O yeah um he is a 7.5" She says smiling and daydream a little bit. Ew she is probably thinking about her sex encounter.

"OK so now tell me u big pussy." She said punching my shoulder a bit.

"Ok fine, but don't squeal when I tell you this." I say. She is going to be shocked.

"OK I promise, but before you tell me how much do you rate Jessie?" She asked

"Um he was a 8." I say. She awwww's and I roll my eyes.

"Ok now tell me." She says and I put my socks and shoes on. I then put my Jewelry in my bag. What's the point of putting it on now?

"OK um he was an um." I say until I feel my face flush a little.

"Come on tell me." She says. I then grab the door handle and I push the door open. I run out and I slam the door. I run towards the tree that I climbed yesterday and I start climbing. It I turn around and I see Jennifer running towards me. I squeal a little and I start climbing I look back as I see Mike and Eddie giving me a confused look. I climb further up until I reach the spot were Eddie and I stop at. I look down and I see Jennifer at the bottom of the tree not even bothering to climb up. I let out a small chuckle.

"COME ON NINA JUST TELL ME!" She yells.

"FINE!" I say.

"Ok so tell me." She says

"He was a 10." I whispered.

"WHAT!? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!" She yelled.

"10!" I yelled. I look at her face and she starts squealing and jumping up and down acting as if she won the lottery.

'NO WAY! SO THE SEX YOU HAD LAST NIGHT WAS A 10!" She yelled completely forgetting that Eddie and Mike were here. I look at their direction and I meet Eddie's eyes. I see him smirking at and I look away. My face was now totally hot! I knew I was blushing like crazy because I mean this is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happen to me. I shrink down and I back myself towards the tree making sure they wont see me. I start biting my lips. I look down and I see Jennifer still squealing and jumping. I then see Eddie also approaching the bottom of the tree and I see him step on a branch and he starts climbing up. I the got up and I start climbing up. I am now almost at the top of the tree. I see Eddie at my spot and he then kept on climbing. I try to find another branch to climb up, but I couldn't so I just leaned back against the tree waiting till he climbed up here. I saw his smooth dirty blond hair and then his face. I made contact with his dark green eyes and I look away. I start biting my lips. I then see him in front of me smirking. I roll my eyes still biting my lips.

"So is it true? That I made you really satisfied that you rated me a 10?" He teased me and sat in front of me trying to grab my wrist, but I jerked it away.

"Shut up!" I said still looking away. I looked at the sunset that was starting. It's truly beautiful.

"O come on Nina, I was just messing with you." He said leaning over and planting a kiss on my lips. Ugh fuck him. He knows I can't stay mad at him for long.

"Whatever." I said pulling away from the kiss. I leaned forwards and I out my head on his chest. He stood up an grabbed a branch that was above him and he hold onto it while he walked sideway onto the branch that he was on and the he was now behind me. He gently pushed me forward and then he sat down against the tree and he pulled me against him. I felt his chest rising against me. I leaned my head further in him and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What to know a secret?" He whispered in my ear.

"Will it help me feel better?" I asked. He nodded and he came closer to my ear.

"You were a 11 last night with me." He said. I felt my checks getting really hot now, even hotter than before. I turned around and I face him. I saw that he was blushing and smirking at me.

"What?" I asked in disbelief

"You were an 11. You were basically the best one I have ever had." He said.

"How many girls have you had it with?" I asked

"Um I did it twice with Patricia and the girl from the party. Now you." He said. I smiled.

"Well that's not bad. I thought you were going to say like 10 girls." I said smiling even more.

"No of course not! I'm not a man whore!" He said smirking. I giggled.

"Well good to know. " I said with a smirk too.

"We should get off. " He said pushing me off his lap. I nod my head and he starts heading down the tree. I followed down carefully setting my foot on a branch. I look down and I'm almost at the bottom, while Eddie is at the bottom waiting for me. He smiles when I look at him and he smiles. I only had 4 more branches till I came down. When I was about to place my foot on the third branch it slipped and I fell back. I screamed and closed my eyes. I expected to fall down onto the hard floor, but instead I landed into strong arms. I opened my eyes to find Eddie looking down at me.

"I guess you really like to be in my arms." He said smirking. I roll my eye at him and try to get off bit his arms wouldn't let me.

"Eddie put me down. I don't like to be carried bridal style. I'm nervous that I weigh to mush." I said while he walked to the car to his car that was now turned on.  
"No let me put you in the car. Also you don't weight that much at all. Your light as feather." He said. I sign and nod.

"Thanks Mike." I say as Eddie and I pass by him.

"Sorry Nina I totally forgot that Eddie and Mike were here." She says smirking and I roll my eyes at her.

"It's fine." I say. She smiles shyly and I laugh.

"O Nina I guess Eddie will always be the best sex person in your book." Mike said winking at me. I feel my checks heat up and I stick my tongue at him. He chuckles and sticks his tongue back at me. Eddie opens the door and puts me in the seat. He closes the door and he gets his jumper cables and closes the hood. He goes to the back of the car and opens the trunk and dumps them in there. He climbs into the drivers seat and we head off towards my house.

**EDDIE'S POV **

It's funny how Nina got embarrassed when she said I was a 10. I rate her as an 11. It's also funny how Jennifer and Nina were talking about the same thing that Mike and I were talking about. I pull up at my drive way and I step out of my car leaving Nina asleep in the car. I grab my house keys and I run up towards my door. I unlock the door and I run upstairs. I grab my clothes and shoes that I would be wearing today. I come running downstairs and I head out the door locking the door behind me. I get inside the car and Nina was still sleeping. I back out the drive way and I go towards Nina house. It was only 5 minutes away…well by driving it was. It took like 13 minutes to walk towards her house. I park at Nina drive way and I shack Nina gently. She opens here eyes and sits up. She stretches and yawns a little and unbuckles here self and she walks out the car. I chuckle a little and I get out the car door. Nina was already at her door and I she walked in. I walked in the house and I saw her walking up the stairs and then I hear a door close. I walk up the stairs and I hear the shower starting and the curtains closing. I walk towards the other bathroom and I undress myself and I hop into the shower.

**25 minutes later. **

I step out the shower and I wrap my towel around myself. Shit I left my clothes downstairs. I step out the bathroom door and I hear footsteps. I just ignore it since it was probably Nina getting out of the shower. I walk down the stairs and I grab my clothes that were on the couch and I walk back upstairs and I see Nina with a towel around her and brushing her teeth. I approached her bathroom and I lean against the doorframe. She spit out the toothpaste and rinses her mouth and spit out the water. She still hasn't noticed me. She shuts the lights of the bathroom and walks out the door. She bumps into me and I hear an "oof" come out of her mouth. I chuckle and she looks up. She blushes as she sees me.

"Show me what's under yours and I'll show you what's under mine." I said and she looks at me with a look of shock and nods her head no and rolls her eyes. She walks past me and goes towards the end of the hallway towards her door and she opens it and she steps into her room and closes it. I smirk and I walk towards the guest room. I change in there and I get out. I hear the sound of a blow dryer going on and I knew that Nina was fixing her hair. I walk towards her door and I knock on it. I hear the blow dryer turning off and footsteps towards the door.

"Yes?" Nina asked as she opened the door in her clothing she will be wearing for school.

"Can I come in I have nothing to do." I asked and she nods her head yes. I walk in and I throw myself on her bed. I watch Nina finish blow-drying her hair and then she sets it down her table and she starts brushing trough her hair. I see Nina hair fall over her shoulder and I don't know why but I got the feeling that I needed to feel her soft hair. I walk over to her hair and I take her brush away from her and I start brushing her hair. I kiss her shoulders a few times and then I set her brush on the table. She grabs her hair straightener and she starts straightening her hair. I go back to her bed and I lay down closing my eyes to take short nap. Before I feel asleep I saw that it was 7: 09am.

**Nina's Pov **

I see Eddie taking a nap on my bed. I just finished straightening my hair after 15 minutes when he fell asleep. I walked towards him and I look at my clock and it read 7:24am. We should leave. I gently shack Eddie and he wakes up. He grabs my waist and he pulls me down on him. I laugh as he does this. He pulls me close to him and he kisses me on the check. I giggle when he pulls away. WOW I need to stop giggling. He makes me giggle too much.

"What's wrong?" Eddie says as he notice that I'm in deep in thought.

"O nothing, but we need to head out." I say and I get up.

"Ugh fine." He groans/complains. I laugh and I grab his hand and pull him out of my room. But I run in to turn of my hair straightener. I run downstairs to see Eddie waiting for me.

"Ok let's go." I say and walk out the door, while Eddie closes and locks the door. We get into his car and drive to his car. We sat there in silence just listening to the car radio. It wasn't awkward though. We arrived at school at 8:00 sharp. O man I hope that everything goes fine today. I walk out the car and grabbing my backpack. It has all of my textbooks that I wasn't able to put in my locker yesterday since I literally wasn't able to go to any class since I was at the nurse all day. Eddie grabs his backpack and he both walked to the main entrance. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me towards the door. I walked in and was immediately greeted by many people. The gang greeted me. You know my American friends. Jennifer came up to me and gave me a wink and she whispered in my ear, "Make sure you don't get horny around Eddie today." I laugh a little.

"O don't worry I won't." I whispered back. I saw Jessie approached me and I punched him in the balls. He bent over in pain and he groan.

"Um Nina I know that Jessie and I fought yesterday, but I could have had handled it." Eddie said.

"O ok. Sorry Jessie." I said shyly.

"Yea no problem I disturbed it and I actually saw it coming too." He said as he finally stop up, but was still groaning. I giggle a little and I went up to him and hugged him.

"Can we talk later?" He asked me. I nod my head.

"After football practice." I say. He gave me a confused look.

"I'm not doing cheerleading this year and I'm not doing anything this year. I just want till chill." He gave me an o mouth shape and nods his head. I pull away from the hug and then I see the Anubis gang approaching me.

"NINAAA." I hear Amber squeal and I laugh and walk over her as she runs to me and gives me bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you too." I said and hugged her back with as much force I can give.

"Hey you can't forget about me." I hear someone says and it was Patricia. I pull away from Amber and I went to give Patricia a hug.

"Well isn't it the American?" I hear Jerome say. I roll my eyes and I went to Jerome and give him a hug.

"You know you can't say that now. Your on America's territory now." I whispered in his ear. I can feel him smirking.

"I know. Just teasing you." He says smirking. I roll my eyes and pull away. I see Joy and Fabian standing next to each other with Fabian arm around her waist. I smile at they and they smile back.

"Um Nina do you want to introduce us to them?" I hear Annabelle ask. I nod my head.

"Ok so um American gang this is…Fabian, Joy, Patricia, Amber, and Jerome. Hey were is Alfie?" I asked them and pointing at everyone.

"O I'm right here I was just in the bathroom." Alfie says zipping up his pants. I roll my eyes and I give him a hug.

"Hey there alien girl." He says. I laugh a little and so does everyone.

"Nice to see you too." I mumbled.

"Anyways um Anubis gang this is…Jennifer, Mike, Xavier, Andrea, Annabelle, Jessie, Jake, and you guys already know Eddie." I say.

"Hey guys." Eddie says and the Anubis gang runs up to him and gives him a hug. Well Patricia just stays back.

"So here are the couples here. Um so Jennifer and Mike are together, Xavier and Andrea are together, Annabelle is dating someone and I'm not telling you, and um Jessie and Jake are single, and Eddie and I are-" I was able to say until Eddie cut me off.

"Dating." He says. I look at him and he gives me a nod asking my permission and I nod back.

"Yea we are dating." I said and Eddie walks up to me and puts his arm around my waist. I giggle a little.

"I knew you too would get together somehow." Annabelle said. She walks up to me and gives Eddie and I a hug. Then Everyone except Jessie, Jake, Fabian, Joy, and Patricia give us a hug. I mean I really wouldn't of had given us a hug if I was in there position too, but I don't care. Eddie and I laugh as they were giving us hugs. Many mixtures of cologne and perfumes were smelled. Eddie also pulled me into a hug. I buried my head into his chest. They pulled away and I hear the five-minute bell ring. Everyone goes to their locker and says goodbye. I give Eddie a kiss.

"I'll see you later." I say as I pulled away. He nods and he parts away from me. I walk towards the administration office to get my schedule and my locker number. I look down at my list and it read: 1st period Math, 2nd Period Reading, 3rd Period P.E, 4th Period Music, 5th Period Lunch, 6th Period Health, 7th Period History, 8th Period Study Hall, 9th Period Science, 10th Period English, 11th, Period Drama 12th Period Study Hall, 13th Period Dismissal. Wow, have more classes this year. I walk towards my locker and I hear the bell that signified that class started. I roll my eyes, but I didn't care if I was late to class. I always was anyways. So I put in my locker combination and it opened. I grabbed my textbooks and I put them neatly in my locker. I was so happy that I had a mini shelf in my locker because I forgot to get one. I put my coat and backpack in my bottom locker. I then started to decorate my top locker a bit. I put a pencil holder, mirror, schedule paper, magnetic holders, sticky notes, quotes that were really cute, and to top it all I put a picture of my second year of Anubis in their and my friends here at home. I put some stickers in my locker. I closed my locker, but I had to open it again to get my blue binder that was filled with line paper, pencil bag, and my schedule in the front cover, and pictures of my times with my friend here in America and at Anubis. There were some pictures in the back cover too, but those were pictures of my mom and dad that I really didn't know that much about. Also there was one with Gran. I also grabbed my math textbook since that was my first class. I was so far 20 minutes late. I only had 25 more minutes of class till my next class. I stepped into the classroom and I saw a teacher that I have never seen before. She had wavy dirty blond hair like mine. Her skin color was like mine. I would have had said she looked like me, but she had blue eyes. She wore a pencil shirt with a white blouse. She looked about 5'8. She was pretty skinny, but not too skinny. She was the right size. She looked really young. She was probably in her 20's. Hey just like Mr. Winkler.

"Sorry I'm late." I finally spoke up.

"O it's ok. You must be Nina right?" She asked. She seems really nice.

"Yea and you must be the new math teacher?" I said.

"Yes you can call me Mrs. Williams." She said. She reached her hand out and I shock it.

"Nina." I said.

"You already said that." She said laughing.

"O right." I said embarrassed.

"Ok so you can sit in the only open seat in the back of the room which would be next to Jessie." She says. I nod my head and I gulp. O shit I don't want to be sitting next to Jessie.

"O and these are permanent seats." She says as I nod my head. Great.

I walk to the back of the room and sit next to Jessie.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." I said back.

"Um so do you want to talk now?" He asked.

"Um no I need to catch up today on math. We will do when you finish football practice." I say.

"Ok." He says. Then I focused on the lesson that Mrs. Williams was teaching.

**25 MINUTES LATER**

"Remember class that this will be on your quiz next Monday." She says. Then the class let out a groan. Then the bell ran and everyone grabbed his or her belongings.

"So what time do you finish you football practice today?" I asked Jessie asked we walked out the door.

"Nina can I speak to you for a moment." Mrs. Williams said. I gave Jessie a goodbye hug and I went back into the classroom.

"Yes Mrs. Williams?" I asked

"Ok so I just wanted to know if you are ready for the quiz on Monday?" She asked.

"Yea I can't totally ready for the quiz on Monday. I caught up on the lesson." I said

"Ok just you know trying to help a student out." She said.

"Ok well thanks you Mrs. Williams." I said

"No problem and just call me Cassandra." She says. I nod my head and smile.

"Ok bye Cassandra." I say as I head out the door and hear a faint "bye".

I walk towards my locker and I open my locker. I put my math textbook in the shelf and I close my locker. I have no reading books. I think they are going to give us one. I close my locker to be startled by Eddie leaning against it smirking at me. I grin at him and he leans over and plants me a kiss. I smile in the kiss and I pull away. I bit my lip and I leaned on the lockers. His right arm was next to my head and he used it to support him up. I was under him and he was above me.

"How was your first class?" He asked me.

"Fine. I think I'm a teachers pet though." I said.

"What makes you think that?" He asked me.

"My teacher told me her first name and treated me really nice." I said.

"Well she was trying to be nice. I mean that's what teachers do." He said.

"True. What would I do without your smart brain?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"O shut up and just kiss me." He said. I smirked.

"Gladly." I said and we both leaned down and our lips meet in the middle. I felt him smiling and I smiled too. Our lips moved in union and then the five-minute bell ran. I pulled away being startled a bit. He chuckled.

"So what's your next class?" He asked.

"Um reading and you?" I asked.

"Same." He replied smirking.  
"Great." I said smirking and looking at him. He grabbed my hand and we went to reading class. I step in and I saw my old reading teach Mr. Golden. He had strains of gray hair in his brown hair. He was really nice. He reminded me of an old grandpa. It's funny that his name is last name is Golden and his eyes are a close shade of gold, but not quite.

"Hello Nina. Nice to finally see you again." He said and handed me a book.

"What's this?" I asked.

"O it's the book that we will be reading during class for the next few weeks. It's going to have some inappropriate parts, but it's sort of recommended. Health class is going to be working with us a little bit when we reach the inappropriate parts." He said

"Do you mean sex?" I asked. He nods his head. The bell then rang.

"Well you better get to and seat you like. O and they are not permanent. " He said. I nod my head and Eddie takes my hand and we sit in the back of the room. There were tables there, 2 people at each table. So we sat down and he started his class and we just start there holding hands under the table.

"Hey you want to play fire truck?" Eddie whispered to me. I looked at him confused.

"What fire truck?" I whispered back. He smirked at me. He put his fingertips on the center of my tights.

"Tell me when to stop." He asked. He started to slowly move his fingertips towards my vagina. My eyes got big.

"Stop." I said.

"Fire trucks don't stop." He said the he started moving really close until he was really close on touching it until I smacked his hand away. He chuckled softly so no one would hear. I kicked hit foot and he kicked me back. We were basically playing footsie. He laughed out loud when I missed him and then the whole class looked at us. We pretend to read and act like nothing happened. They gave use weird glances. They turned around and they continued reading. I punched his balls and he groaned in pain. I covered his mouth because he was groaning loudly. Thank Jesus that no one turned around. He then scooted his chair closer to me and he put his arm around my waist. We then stop playing and he followed along with the class.

**END OF 2****ND**** PERIOD**

"Nina and Eddie please stay after class." Mr. Golden announced. We both gave each other glances. Yup we already knew we were going get in trouble some day. Why not get in trouble now. We walked up to Mr. Golden hand in hand.

"Mrs. Martin and Mr. Sweet I would not accept this tolerance in this class. I'm sorry to say, but you both have detention after school today in the library from 3:00 until 4:15." He said crossing his hands.

"Ok we" Eddie and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"OK now get out of here you kids. Don't want you too to be late for you next class." He said. And then Eddie and I exited his classroom.

"Well I got to go to P.E. see you later babe." I said kissing Eddie and walking away. I walked to my locker.

**DETENTION**

"Ugh how much longer till detention is over?" I asked groaning.

"Um we just got here 10 minutes ago." Eddie said smirking and laughing at me.

"O well I'm just so bored." I said groaning again, but I was told to be quiet by the librarian. I rolled my eyes at her and when she turned around I flipped the bird at her. Eddie started bursting up laugher and the librarian turned around a glared at him. I giggled at Eddie quiet down.

"Well I'm going to go pick a book and read it." I said out loud and the librarian turned around and shushed me.

"Can I join you?" Eddie asked me. I nod my head and I went to the romance section. I'm really surprise on how much sex is in these books and the school is accepting the students to read them. Well only the seniors, but the school don't know that the other students are reading them. Man this school is stupid, but I still like it. I find my book that I have been reading the last time I was in this library and I turn to the page I had a bookmark in. Wow this book had never been picked up. I sit down and I start reading it. Eddie then comes towards me and sits right next to me. We were in the back of the library were no one can see us. I was really concentrated in my book. I was in a sex part right now and I was actually getting this tingly feeling. O crap. Eddie then pulls a piece of hair behind my ear. He lovers my book and reads it. I bite my bottom lips and his eyes get big as he was reading my book. He looks at me and he raises an eyebrow.

"You like reading about sex?" He asked me. My checks start getting hot.

"Ummm why?" I asked him.

"Because you are reading about it right now. Why don't you just feel the experience instead of reading about it?" He said smirking. I feel my checks hot and my weird tingly feeling was increasing. No please don't tell me I'm getting horny. He leans down and kisses me. He lowers me down and my back was now on the carpet.

"We can't do this here." I say as he started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Um we are in the library." I said in a duh voice.

"O yeah." He says and grabs my hand. I start reading my book and then the weird tingly feeling becomes even more.

"Why don't you stop reading and just take this book home and we can do what the characters are doing." He says winking at me.

"I'll be the boy and you will be the girl." He says putting my book down and book marking it.

"Ok." I say.

"Want to sneak out. I mean detention is almost over." He says. I nod my head and we go back to the front entrance. The librarian was knocked out so we just walked towards the door and we went to the main entrance. I look at my clock and I find that it's 4pm. Football practice is over.

"Hey Eddie I need to go meet Jessie at football practice." I says and Eddie stops walking.

"Why?" He asked me.

"O um we just need to talk. I'll ask him to drop me off at my house. You can go home if you want." I said.

"Ok, but make his drop you off at my house. I want you back at my house. I feel better if you are." Eddie says. I nod my head and start walking towards the back of the school.

"Wait Nina." Eddie says and runs up to me.

'Yea?" I asked him.

"Kick his ass if he tries anything funny." He says and I laugh.

"Will do." I say while laughing.

"O and Nina." He says as I walk away from him.

"Yea?" I say and turn around to find his lips on mine. I smile in the kiss and he backs me up against the locker. He raises my left leg and he made me wrap it around him, while my right leg was on the ground. He starts kissing my neck and I giggle a little.

"Eddie we are in school." I say.

"No one is there though." He says as he pulls away from my neck. I laugh and I kiss his lips again. He pulls away and gives me a kiss on my forehead. I put my leg down and he backs away from me. We both walk in opposite direction. I head towards the back door of the school were the football field would be at. I see Jessie packing up his bags, while talking to his friends and fooling around. I approach them slowly and Jessie notices me. He gets up and he walks to me. He picks me up and spins me around.

"Um Jessie I don't think you should do that." I say as he kept spinning me.

"O right sorry." He said and puts me down. I look at him and I see beads of sweat on his forehead.

"So we are here to talk can we talk?" I asked him.

"Yea let me get my bag. Here meet me up the bleachers." He says and I nod. I walk past his friends and one of them whistles at me while I'm walking by. I turn around and I flip the bird at them. They start laughing and I roll my eyes.

"Fisty. I like it." The one with the brown hair said.

"Um I have a boyfriend." I say crossing my hands across my chest.

"Yea and? Where is he?" The gingered hair boy said. I roll my eyes.

"You guys just leave her alone." Jessie said, while approaching us with his bag on his left shoulder.

"We are just messing with her!" the brown hair boy said.

"Yea we will know that she would kick our ass anyways. Anyways we wouldn't care since we both are gay." The ginger boy said.

"My name is Gabriel and this is Toby." The ginger hair boy said. I nod my head.

"I'm Nina." I said sticking my hand out.

"O so you're the famous Nina that Jessie keeps on talking about." Toby said.

"Shut up you guys." Jessie said with his face turning red. I smirk at him.

"O really?" I asked directly at Jessie.

"Well we got to got." Jessie said grabbing my hand and leading me up the bleachers. I waved bye at Toby and Gabriel and they waved back.

"So what do you talk about with them of me?" I asked smirking at Jessie when we sat down.

"O nothing." He says his face getting red.

"O really?" I asked.

"Yea."

"Then why is your face getting red?"  
"My face is not red."

"Yes it is."

"Whatever."  
"So tell me."

"Fine, but don't get mad at me. I know you have a boyfriend."

I nod my head at him and he speaks again saying, "Ok I talked about that you are actually good at sex."

"WHAT!" I yelled and my face heating up.

"You said you wouldn't get mad."

"Ugh fine I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Why is everyone saying that?"

"Saying what?"  
"That I'm good at sex."  
"Who is everyone? "

"Eddie and you."

"O."

"Please don't get mad."

"Well he is your boyfriend so he obviously have the privilege to have sex with you."

"Yea, but I know you would get mad because you and I used to date."

"Yea I know. But I want you to tell me why we broke up." He asked me. I let a sign escape my mouth until I started to speak.

"Because you compared me with other girls."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we went skinny dipping? Well we were really close on doing it…" I say and he nods his head.

"Well I asked you do you like kissing my neck. Then you said yea I like doing it with other girls." I say.

"O. So then you asked me Am I just another girl to you. O well Nina I'm really sorry I didn't mean to make you feel as if you're another girl." Jessie said

"I mean like I didn't like the way you put it. You just made me feel like a sex doll to you."  
"Well I'm sorry. Can we start over? You know like friends and then maybe when you break up with Eddie you will go out with me." Jessie said. I stood up and smacked him across the face.

"WHY ARE YOU JIUMPING TO COMCLUSION THAT I WILL BREAK UP WITH EDDIE THAT FAST?!" I yelled at him. He was taken back a little.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." HE said trying to apologize.

"Well you obviously said it so then you meant it." I said. Then I ran towards the stairs and down the bleachers with Jessie calling my name over and over again. I ran towards the bus stop and waited for the bus. I finally saw the bus approaching and I saw Jessie running towards me. He ran up to me, while the bus stopped in front of me.

"O she won't be needing a ride she will be going with me." Jessie told the bus driver and the bus drove away. I turned around and slapped Jessie.

"Jessie why would you just assume that Eddie and I are going to break up really quickly. Aren't you happy that we are together? I said on the verge of tears. He pulled me into a hug. I cry on his shoulder and I just kept on crying while he rubbed my back. I remember that he would always do this to me when I would start crying.

"Ugh your such a jackass. You know that I like it when you rub my back like that." I mumbled and pulled away wiping my tears away and then he grabbed my arm and put them down and he wiped my tears away for me.

"Yea I know you like it. I mean we dated and we have know each other for a while."  
"O really then what's my favorite color?"

"Red."

"Why?"

"Because it reminds you of the love of your life fast beating heart and the color of read is the color of their heart and it's the color of love."  
"What is my favorite band?"

"One Direction."  
"Who is my favorite person in the band?"  
"Harry and Louis."

"O you jackass."  
"I love you too." He said laughing and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Can you take me home sine I missed my bus?" I asked him.

"Yea sure." He said driving me to my house.

"Wait take me to Eddie's house instead."

"Why."

"Because yes." I said. He rolls his eyes at me. We drive to Eddies house.

"Thanks." I said kissing his check and pulled the door handle of his car and walked towards Eddie house. I knocked on Eddie door and he opened it after I knock 3 times. He pulled me in and kisses me on the lips. We made out on the couch while watching a movie. We ended up falling asleep on the couch. O well.


	20. Honesty

**HEYY. OK SO I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT ALL OF A SUDDEN IM CRAVING FOR CHOCLOLATE AND I HATE CHOCOLATE…PROBABLY IT'S BECAUSE I'M ON MY PERIOD…LOL OK ANYWAYS I'M GOING TO CONTINUE. REVIEW AND ENJOY **

**3 Weeks Later**

**Jennifer's Pov**

O my God this can't be happening to me. I am way to young for this. I can't believe this is happening to me how is this even possible for a 17 year old who is in 11th grade! I then felt eyes really blurry and I had tears running down my face. I started sobbing quietly.

"Jennifer? Are you alright?" My dad asked.

"Um yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to go take a shower. Can you get my phone in my room?" I asked him wiping my tears away, but more just kept coming down. I got even more frustrated.

"Um why don't you go get it?" He asked.

"O um I'm sitting on the toilet and um I'm just to lazy." I lied to him.  
"Alright…?" He said and then I hear him walking down the hall to only come back with my phone. He tries to open the door.

"DAD DON'T!" I yelled closing the door.

"I'm just handing you your phone. Can I come in?" He asked trying to enter by putting his weight on the door and leaning on it.

"No I'm not wearing pants." I lied.

"Ok fine just let me open the door a little and hand you your phone." He said still trying to open the door. I sign and I open the door a little. He hands me my phone and I take it from his hand. I close the door and lock it. I unlock my phone and I go through my contacts name and I find Nina name in it. I click her name and I see the phone number dialing. I put it against my ear. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Nina um I really need your help. Please come here as soon as you can." I said sobbing a little and hiccupping. I hear my voice crack as I said can. I clicked end and I turned the nob of the shower. I try the water with my finger. It then turned warm and I stripped my closed on and I open the curtains and I step in and then I close them. I mostly sobbed the whole time. I kept on putting my hand over my stomach. I rubbed it around in circles. I sobbed a lot. I put shampoo in my hair and then the door started banging.

"Jennifer is everything alright in there?" My dad asked me.

"Yea I just got shampoo in my eyes." I said while trying to control myself.

"Ok…?" He said unsurely. He was on to me. I need to tell him soon before he finds my baby hump. I'm just to scare to. I mean like what dad would ever be trilled to have a 17-year-old pregnant daughter. He even might end up shooting Mike head off with all his guns he keeps in his garage.

**I'm only up when you're not down**

**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground**

**It's like no matter what I do**

**Well, you drive me crazy half the time**

**The other half I'm only trying**

**To let you know that what I feel is true**

**And I'm only me when I'm with you**

I hear my phone ring as I started finishing wetting my hair that had all shampoo in it. I grabbed my towel and dried my hands. I reached for my phone and I pulled it in the shower making sure that it wont get wet by the water. I saw Nina picture and I clicked the answer button. I put the phone by my ear.

"Nina I really need to talk to you." I said sobbing now.

"Jennifer is everything alright? Did you and Mike break up?" She asked. I started sobbing even more.

"No, but just come over and bring chocolate. My dad is about to leave to work so please come soon. I really need to talk to you." I said sobbing even more. I hear a pause. I started chocking up air as I was crying.

"Ok I'll be right there. Can Eddie come?" She asked me. I really wanted her to come alone, but I can practice with Eddie.

"Yea." I said.

"Ok I'll be there as fast as I can." She said and hung up. I put my phone back on the counter and I kept taking a shower until I heard a knock on my door.

"Honey you have been there for a while. Are you sure that everything is alright?" My dad asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said sobbing now. What's the point of lying? My can always see through me!

"Did Mike brake up with you?" My dad asked with his voice rising.

"No." I said calming down a little.

"Does it involve him?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked me.

"No." I said.

"OK he better not or else I will shot him. Well I'm off to work I hope everything works out." He said. Then I heard his footsteps and then a few minutes later the front door closed. I let a sign out and I start sobbing uncontrollably and exited out of the shower. I put on an oversize t-shirt and my PJs.

**Nina's Pov **

I was making breakfast when I felt some hands around my waist. I turned around and I found Eddie there towering over me shirtless with his hair tussled and some strains in his face. I reached out and I put his hair out of his face. He looked at me with sleepy eyes, but was smiling. It was like he was in a daze. He leaned down and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck playing with the back of his hair. He pulled away and kissed my cheek. I turned around and continue to make my breakfast. They were sunny eggs.

"Can you make me some?" Eddie whispered in my ear with his arms still around my waist.

"No make your own." I said.

"I like yours better." He said then started kissing my neck. I giggled a little. I put the spatula under the sunny eggs and I put it on my plate. I grabbed two forks and I gave one to Eddie and I turned off the stove and I went to the fridge and I grabbed some orange juice. I poured some and I took my plate and I went to the living room. I turn on my TV and I started watching reruns of pretty little liars. I still can't believe that Toby is A. I mean Spencer was sooooo man when she found out. Now she is depressed and I feel so bad for her. Eddie just kept on asking me questions, but then soon caught up with what pretty little liars was about after the 5th question. I had my head in his lap. I only sat up when I was about to eat. Eddie barley ate breakfast. And the funny part was that I barley ate breakfast too.

"Hey Eddie was is todays date?" I asked him. He took out his phone from his pocket.

"The 16." He said. O shit no wonder why I'm eating. I have my period this week. Ughh fuck.

"Ok thanks." I said and he nods his head. I get up from the couch, but he grabs my wrist and looks at me with a confused faced.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Um to get my phone." I lied.

"Ok…?" So he loosens his grip and I pull my hand from him. I head upstairs and I go up to the bathroom. I pulled down my pants down and I see a small blood stain on my panties. I sign. I guess my monthly have arrived. I pulled my baths up and crouch under the sink and I grab my pad. I stand back up and I open the door to see Eddie standing their leaning against the wall. I put the bad behind my back, but I think he noticed.

"I thought you went to get your phone." He said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Um I was, but I had to use the bathroom first." I said trying to walk to my room, but hiding the pad.

"Nina your on your period…aren't you?" He said grabbing my wrist and then taking the pad out of my hand. I blush down and nod my head.

"You know you shouldn't be ashamed. I wont judge you. I just need to know next time because I don't want to make you frustrated one day." He said coming closer to me and pulling me close to him.

"I know, but I just don't feel comfortable talking about my monthly cycle with a guy." I said looking down.

"Its alright. Anyways I wasn't going to be immature about it." He said putting my chin up.

"Ok good to know. Um so can I change into my pad?" I asked trying to escape from him.

"Not until I get a kiss." He said smirking at me.

"Ugh fine." I said rolling my eyes at him, but then pecking his lips and pulling away.

"O so that is your best kiss?" He asked teasing me.

"Yup." I said teasing him back and popping the p.

"How about I give you the best kiss." He said teasing me back. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. He leaned down while smiling and I stood on my tippy toes. We meet in the middle and our lips collide. It was like a magnet. He pulled me closer to him deepening the kiss. I smiled and he pushes me against the wall. I hear him groan a little and I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Eddie we…can't…do this...now." I said mumbling against the kiss.

"Why not?" He said pulling away.

"I'm on my period. We all know that this is going to end up with sex and I don't want to have sex while I'm on my period. It's just nasty." I said looking into his dark green orbs. He gave me a nod and he back up. I hopped off his waist and I walked towards my bedroom feeling his gaze on me as I walked towards my room. I enter my room and I then heard a beep in my phone meaning that there is a voicemail. I grabbed my panties and I walked towards my phone I open my phone and I saw that I had a miss called on my phone and a voicemail. I open the voicemail and I put it on speaker. I took my PJ pants and my panties off. I replaced my dirty panties with my clean one. I slipped my clean panties on and before I pulled it all the way I applied the pad on. I then pulled my panties on and slipped on my PJ pants too. I grabbed my dirty panties and put it in the dirty basket. Then I grabbed the wrapper of the pad and I put it my garbage. I then heard Jennifer voice in the voicemail. I listen carefully and she sounded as she was crying really hard. I hear the water in the background, which meant she was taking a shower. I knew she was really really upset because she always takes a shower when something is really really bothering her. The voicemail ended and I called her back. Eddie knocked on the door and I told him to come in. He came in and sat on my bed. I lay down and he did the same process. He pulled me closer to him kissing my head. After the fifth ring she answered. She sounded really depressed, sad, frustrated, and it was totally noticeable that she was crying. I told her that I will be there soon and Eddie is coming to because I knew he would have had wanted to. I pulled a on my dark washed jeans and a big t-shirt. I had to tie up the t-shirt to make it tighter instead of loose. While Eddie, had jean shorts and a plaid shirt.

**Skipping when they arrived to Jennifer's house**

"Jennifer we are here." I yelled as I entered her house with Eddie hot on my tail. I hear crying upstairs and I ran up the stairs. I hear the crying from Jennifer's room. I ran in there and I looked back to see Eddie following me. I entered the room and I saw Jennifer lying on her bed sobbing uncontrollably. What I saw broke my heart. I hate seeing my best friend crying. I run to her aid and I jumped on the led and lay next to her pulling her close. I looked at Eddie and I saw him in the doorway.

"Eddie can you get some tissues please." I said and he nodded and head out the door.

"Jennifer what's wrong." I asked and she started crying even more.

"Jennifer you know you can tell me anything." I asked her pulling her even closer. Eddie then walked in the room and handed me a box of tissues. I took it from his hand mouthing "thank you". He nodded his head as in saying "Your welcome." He then came onto the bed and pulled me close to him. He was drawing circles on my back. He then came to the exact spot where I always loved to have someone hand there and I let out a soft moan. I guess he got the message that I loved that spot because then he kept on doing it. Jennifer's crying then stopped a little. She still had tears in her eyes, but she wasn't sobbing now.

"Now you want to tell me what's wrong." I asked taking her wet hair out of her face.

"You promise not to get mad?" She asked sitting up.

"Of course I would never be mad at you." I said. O my God this must be serious because she has never asked me this question.

"Eddie you won't judge me right?" She asked wiping her face.

"Of course not. I'm not that type of person to judge people." He said looking her dead in the eye and he meant it. She took a deep shaky breath and she told us what was wrong with her. I looked at Eddie and his jaws were dropped down. I was really shocked too. We need to help Jennifer get through this. This is what a good friend does. We help each other out.

"I'll be with you every step of the way." I said hugging her and she hugged me and started to cry on my shoulder.

"I'll help you out too." I hear Eddie said. I looked behind me and he had a serious face on. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You do know Mike will be devastated right?" I asked her.

"I know and that's were Eddie comes in." She said looking at Eddie. He had a confused look on his face, but then I caught on what she wanted. She wanted to practice with Eddie on what she was going to say to Mike. Eddie still had a confused look on his face.

**HEHEHEHEH I DIDN'T TELL YOU WHAT WAS WRONG. LOL YOU WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;) HEHEHE I FEEL MEAN THOUGH, BUT GUESS WHAT YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH JENNIFER BY COMMENTING ON THE COMMENT SECTION BOX THING…LOL BYEEE. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP. **


	21. Story Time

**NINA'S POV**

It was late at night and I was in Jennifer's bed still hugging her. She was asleep. I looked at her and her face was really red from crying and her face still had wet stains. I kissed her face and I got off of her bed. I grabbed my phone that was on her nightstand and I tucked her in the bed and I headed out of her room. I went down her stairs and I saw Eddie lying on the couch. He was facing the TV and watching Ridiculousness. I sat down next to me and I faced the TV. I laughed at the way people would get hurt. I liked this show, but Eddie liked it even more. He thought the girl was hot, but he said I was hotter.

FLASHBACK

"Hey babe I'm home from basketball practice." Eddie said walking through the door. Eddie always went to basketball practice on Monday and Wednesday. On Tuesdays and Thursdays he went to football practice. On the other days he just chilled with me at home, which I quite enjoyed.

"I'm in here." I yelled from the couch. I was doing my homework, watching TV, and texting people. I was multitasking. Eddie walked in and he sat down. I turned around from him and he planted a kiss on my lips. I smiled when I pulled away. I turned around and I looked at my homework and textbook. I got a text message and I looked at my phone and I saw that it was Jennifer. I unlocked my phone and I answered Jennifer's text.

"Hey can I change the channel?" Eddie asked grabbing the control. I nod my head and he clicked some buttons and I heard a weird laugh on the TV. I looked up and I saw that Ridiculousness was playing. I rolled my eyes and looked at Eddie who was staring at the TV. He was practically drooling when the blond chick came on the TV. I rolled my eyes again. I went back to my homework and I finished it, but I got annoyed when I heard that weird laugh.

"Can you please change the channel?" I asked raising my voice after I heard the laugh again for about the billionth time.

"Why you jealous of her?" Eddie asked smirking at me.

"No, but her laugh is getting annoying." I said rolling my eyes at him and whining. He turned up the volume and I heard the laugh again. I got off the couch and I clicked the power off button. Eddie grabbed the TV remote control and turned on the TV. I groaned as we kept on doing this. He just smirked at me.

"OK THAT'S IT!" I yelled and I ran towards him and I grabbed the remote from him. He had a firm grip on it though. I pulled back with all my strength, which wasn't that much though since he was much stronger than me since he was on the football and basketball team. He pulled back and I ended up falling on him. He grabbed my legs and he made me put them around him.

"You do know that you are way sexier that the girl on TV. She is my celebrity crush, but you are the real deal." He says.

"Awww thanks." I said. I kissed his lips and I get off of him to finish texting Jennifer and to tell her what just happened.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Man I feel really bad for Jennifer. I mean she is 17 and pregnant. She is a junior with a baby in her womb." I said putting my head in his lap and me stretching my legs across the couch.

"I know. I mean my sister once got pregnant and it was living hell for her. She ended up running away since she couldn't tell with the fact that my parents were mad at her." He said with a sigh.

"I never knew you had a sister. How old was she?" I asked him.

"She is one year older than me. She got pregnant when she was 15 and she ran away when she was 4 months pregnant." He said.

"Does she ever call you or do you call her?" I asked.

"No. I haven't talked to her since."

"O. Do you miss her?"

"Yeah. To be honest I was the only one really there for her even thought I was only 14 years old when she got pregnant and ran away."

"What about her boyfriend? Did he help her out?"

"No he left her after she got pregnant."

"O awww that's sad."  
"Yeah. Do you think Mike will leave Jennifer?"  
"Honestly no. I don't think so. Mike is not that type of person. If he has a goal he will set it and that goal he would soon have was to take care of his kid."

"O ok good to know because I will beat the shit out of him if he leaves her."

"Same." I said with a giggle. He then leans down and kisses me on the lips.

"You know if you ever got pregnant I would never leave you."

"Good to know."  
"Just wanted to point that out." He said smiling at me.

"I think we should leave. I mean her dad is going to be here soon." I said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Ok come on. Anyways I'm tired. There was to much crying today." He said. I playfully punched him.

"Hey that's my best friend you are talking about."

"I thought Amber was your best friend."

"She is my 2nd best friend. Jennifer is my number 1 best friend."

"And what am I."

"You are just a friend." I said smirking at him and teasing.

"O so we are not boyfriend and girlfriend." He said teasing me back and raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"So you're saying that since we are not boyfriend and girlfriend that I can't do this?" He asked approaching me then pushing me against the door. His lips locked my lips and we mood in union. He pulled away smirking.

"No we can't do that since we are boyfriend and girlfriend." I teased him still not giving up.

"If I do this does this signify that we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked and grabs my shirt and pulls it above my head and the he starts kissing my neck and the starts leaving kisses down to my stomach. I let out a small moan as he comes back to my neck and kisses the spot were I always love to be kissed on. He pulls away and then leaves one kiss on my lips.

"Ok fine you have always been my boyfriend." I said giving up because I knew that I was going to end up making love with him and I can't let that happen since I'm on my period and things can get messy.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP! REPOST AND REVIEW. Next chapter will be about Mike being told that he will become a father. Hey review what you want Mike reaction to be. O and also start putting down baby names or the gender of the baby. Thanks!**


	22. Telling DaddyO Shit

**1 WEEK LATER**

**MIKE'S POV **

"I'm Pregnant." Jennifer said sobbing into her hands.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm Pregnant."

"How?"

"I think it happened when the month was over and then we had sex."

"I'm so sorry Jennifer I should have had used protection. I just forgot to use it." I said hugging her as she sobbed in my chest.

"Mike I have no idea what to do. I'm 17 and pregnant!" She yelled punching my chest.

"I know baby…I know." I said hugging her tighter.

"I'm scared. What if I'm a bad mom?" She asked hiccupping.

"You would never be a bad mom. I will always be by your side no matter what. Have you told your dad?" I asked. She just nods her head no.

"I'm scared he is going to shoot you or something."  
"I don't care if he shots me. I will never leave you. Not now nor ever." I said picking her chin up and looking her in the eye.

"Thank You Mike." She said. I sat there hearing her soft sobs in my chest. Hot tears were now socking my shirt. I need to tell her now.

"I love you." I said. She then pulled away from my chest and she looked me in the eye.

"What?" She asked completely shocked, confused, and happy.

"I love you." I repeated. I leaned down and I planted a kiss on her lips. I pulled away and I leaned my forehead on her. She was now smiling and no more tears were coming down.

"I love you too." She whispered. I leaned down and kissed her.

"We need to tell my dad about you know." She asked, as she pulled away from the kiss and pointing at her stomach.

"Want to call him?" She asked

"Um I think we should both call him." I said. She nods her head and she grabs her phone. Her hand starts shacking and she try's to dial his number, but instead she seats her phone down.

"I can't do it. I'm to scared." She said breaking down into tears.

"Jennifer, look at me." I said. She looks up at me and I start wiping her tears away.

"If your dad gets mad I will take all the blame. If he tries to take me out of your life I will die. I will never leave you if your dad tells me too. I need you to call your dad. We need to get this over." I said looking at her dead in the eye.

"Ok." She said and I wiped away her tears.

**45 MINUTES LATER **

**Jennifer's Pov**

"This better be good. I'm on my lunch break you know." My dad said entering the house.  
"Um daddy do you promise not to get mad at me and Mike." I asked my dad.

"Um it depends on what the situation is?" He asked me with a suspicious look.  
"Um you need to pinky promise me. No matter what I tell you you will be happy for the both of us." I said pointing at Mike and I.

"Ok…" He said raising his eyebrows. I then brought my pinky out and collide it with my dads pinky. I let go of his pinky and I took a deep shaky breath.

"Daddy…um…I'm…" I was only to say until I broke down into tears.

"O sweetie, please tell me what's wrong. I have been seeing you upset for the past week and I'm really worried for you." My daddy said giving me a warm hug.

I'm Pregnant." I whispered and hiccupped.

"What?!" My dad yelled pulling me away from him. He looked me dead in the eye and I started crying.

"Daddy I didn't mean this to happen I mean it just happen. I'm so sorry." I said putting my hands in my face. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my body and I cry in its chest. I smelled the strong cologne and I knew that it was Mike. I sob in his chest.

"I have to go." My dad said. I then hear the front door close loudly and I hear a car starting and driving away. We are in deep shit. I just sobbed even more and then I felt myself drifting off to sleep.


	23. School is just School

**OK SO LETS GET TO THE POINT SO FAR I WANT TO THANK EVERY SINGLE HUMAN BEING FOR READING THIS STORY. I MEAN LIKE COME ON THIS IS ME WE ARE TALKING ABOUT. I'M WEIRD AND ALL. OK SO I HAVE RECEIVED VERY CUTE BABY NAMES SO FAR AND I WANT YOUR CHOICE. HERE ARE THE NAMES THAT I LIKE. Marc, Austin, Mikayla, Cierra, Kayla, and Nathan. So here are the choices so chose which one you want and the gender. Also if you guys have another baby name that I like I will use that name as an option too! Hehehe. **

**NINA'S POV **

"Has he called lately?" I asked Jennifer as she told me the story about her dad leaving the house after finding out. He hasn't been back for 2 days.

"No he still hasn't." She said as she ate a big cartoon of chocolate ice cream.

"You know your going to get big with all of that." I said.

"Well I'm already going to get big anyways." She said as she shoved a spoon in her mouth.

"Hey were is Mike?" I asked as I sat on her bed and I hugged her waist.  
"Um he is at work why?" She asked.

"O no just wondering since he isn't around to cuddle with you." I said.

"Well would you like to cuddle with me?" She asked smirking.

"Gladly." I said giggling and I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her waits.

"You know I wonder what we are going to turn out like when we are 20 years old." She said after 5 minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean like who are we going to turn out to marry or were we are going to live or how many kids we are going to have." She responded.

"Um I'm not having kids till I'm like 25 years old or when I finish college. I want to live in Hawaii or probably England because I mean you have to love one direction. I really don't know who I'm going to marry I mean I'm not in love just yet." I said with a sigh.

"So you don't love Eddie?"

"Well I do and I don't. I'm slowly falling in love with him." I said blushing. She turned around and faced me.

"Aw me little Nina is growing up." She said pinching my cheek. I just giggled at her.

"Shut up. Sow what about you?"

"Um I really don't know. I mean like I really didn't even plan all of this to happen I mean like its so complicating that I actually had a future until this-" she pointed to her stomach "-happened. I hugged her.

"Well you know I will always be there for you."

"I know, but it's just so hard to find out I'm pregnant and I'm only a junior." She said with hot tears running down her face. I wipe them away and hug her harder.

"I know hun."

"You know I always plan to have 3 kids when I was 26 years old. I also planned to marry Mike and I have always wanted to live in Australia." She said still crying.

"You know you can still accomplish your dream. Mike one day will have the balls to marry you because you guys are so meant to be with each other. I mean you guys have been together since freshmen year and you guys have never broke up. I mean like that's such a committed relationships. You can have 2 kids by 25 or after 25 years old and when you leave high school you better promise me that you will visit me and call every day or month." I said hugging her harder and kissing the top of her head.

"Nina come on I will obviously call you. I mean you are my best friend." She said giggling and pulling away.

"Good because one day if you forget to call I will fly to Australia and kick your big ass." I said giggling and hugging her even tighter.

**DOOR SLAMS**

"I think that's your daddy." I said as I got off her bed.

"Yea I think it is." She said and I started walking to her bedroom door.

"Nina." She said and I spun around.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Thanks." She said and got off the bed and gave me a tight hug. I returned the tight hug, but she winced a little.

"Sorry." I said and pulled away. Then there was a knock on the bedroom door and it open to reveled her Jennifer's dad.

"DADDY." Jennifer said and ran towards her dad.

"I'm so sorry for leaving. I promise to stay with you the whole entire time." She said and gave her daughter a big hug. Jennifer started to cry and her dad wiped away her tears.

"I love you daddy." She said hiccupping.

"I love you too sweat hear." He said and I saw tears rolling down his face. I walked away with a smile on my face. I grabbed my school bag and I headed out the door. I walked towards my car and I drove towards Eddie house.

**NEXT DAY P.E CLASS**

"Well Well Well look who do we have here?" Elizabeth said circling around me in the locker room.

"Well isn't it Nina Martin." Sarah said playing with my hair looking disgusted.

"Da Fuck you want." I said jerking away from Sarah.

"O No reason we just wanted to inform you that we will now be joining you P.E." Hailey said crossing her hands over her chest.

"You're joking?" I said pleading.

"Nope. Well we will see you out there." Elizabeth said passing by me and shoving my shoulder. Sarah and Hailey do the same thing. I roll my eyes and I pull my shirt over my head and I hear the girl's locker room open. I just ignore it and then I grab for my shirt. I feel a pair of hands wrap around me. Then it starts kissing my neck and I panic. I try to get out of its grip, but it was to tight.

"Get off of me." I snapped still trying to get out of the grip.

"What I can't see my girlfriend?" A deep voice said. I turn around and I see Eddie smirking above me. I shove him and he pulls away.

"You jack I thought you were a creep." I snapped at him.

"Scared much?" He said coming closer to me.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"You should learn how to fight you know?" He said.

"How?" I asked.

"I'll teach you." Eddie said coming even closer.

"Sure you will." I said crossing my chest as I start backing up into some lockers.

"I'm serious. Why don't you swing by my work tomorrow at 12pm. There isn't school tomorrow." He said taking one step closer to me.

"I'll think about it." I said looking up at him. He then put his right hand around my waist and he pulled me closer to him.

"Well think then think fast." He said and he leaned down and kissed me. I put my hands in his hair. I then hear the door locker room open.  
"MARTIN, WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG?" My P.E said. I pull away and I turn around and pull my shirt on.

"Nothing coach just putting my shirt on." I yelled. Then I hear the door close.

"I should go." Eddie said.

"Ok I'll see you in heath and Study hall." He said then lean down and gave me a peck on the lips and left. I walked out he girl's locker room and I saw the three posies walking towards me. I walked up to them.

"What do you want?" I asked raising my voice.

"O nothing we were just going to check on you." Sarah said trying to sound innocent. I roll my eyes and I shove right through them.

"Ok listen up class we are going to play basketball. Martin and Jake are captions. Everyone else get on the wall." Coach said as he left to grab a basketball.

"Ladies first." Jake said and smirked. So we picked our teams and the teams were even.

"Ok my team, come over here." I said and backed myself against the bleachers.

"Ok so what's the plan?" One of my team makes asked.

"Ok um who wants to be point guard?" I asked and no one raised his or her hand.

"Ok I will be point guard." I said and let out a deep breath.

"Ok um who wants to be shooting guard?" 2 guys raised their hand.

"Ok we will sub one of you guys out." I said and they nodded.

"Ok um center?" I asked. 4 people raised their hand.

"Ok we will sub you guys out." I said.

"Um small forward?" 3 girls raised their hands and I told them the same thing.

"Ok um powered forward." I asked. 2 guys raised their hands.

"Ok so does everyone know their position?" I asked. Everyone nodded his or her head.

"Ok cool um just get out there and lets kick some ass." I said.

"We should come out with a name." One of the girls said.

"We should be called the ass kickers." One of the guys said,

"Ok on 3." I said and put my hand in the center and everyone did the same.

"1…2…3 ASS KICKERS." I yelled and everyone erupted cheering.

"Ok so 5 people need to be on the court. I'll go um you and you and you and you are starters." I said. 3 guys and 2 girls including me came on the court. I saw that Jake was a point guard too. O this will be fun.

"OK we will be doing a jump start." I said to my teammates and my center came to the center of the court. The coach blew the whistle and the game started. Jake team got the ball and he started dribbling down to his basket.

"Defense." I yelled and everyone sprinted down to defend our hoop. We got into a defense position. Jake came down the court and I came up to defend him.

"Hey there jackass." I said smirking. He tried to get around me, but he couldn't. He passed the ball and the center got it. The center aim and shoot and they made a shoot. Jake team interrupted into a cheer. We inbounded the ball and I started dribbling down the court. Jake came up to me and he try to defend me. I passed it to my shooting guard and they trapped him. He passed it back to me and I dribbled it and I kept on passing the ball. The ball got passed back to me and I was behind the 3-point line. I aim and shot it. I closed my eyes thinking I was going to miss. I heard a 'swoosh' happen and then everyone erupted into a cheer. I open my eyes and I saw the ball bouncing under the basket. I smirked and I saw Jake smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and he stuck his tongue at me. I stuck my tongue back at him.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Ok so far I have made 5 3-pointers and 4 layups. The game is, 45-44. We are losing, but I know we will end up winning because we always do. P.E ends in a 3 minutes. Man I hope we win. So I dribble down the court taking my time. I see Jake approaching me and I dribble through my legs and I make a turn and I dribble around Jake. Everyone was like 'ooooo'. I giggled, but I kept on focusing. I saw that there was an open lane and I drove in. I got trapped and then I passed the ball. The person passed to the shooting guard and the shooting guard shoots the ball. He made it. I came up to him.

"Nice shoot boi." I said and smacked the back of him and giggled. I then take my hand back and he it is all sweaty.

"Ewwwwww." I said and whipped his sweat on him. He just chuckles and try's to hug me I duck and I go to my defense stand since the game was still playing. We only have 1 minute left. We are winning now. I see Jake coming down the court and I see the Elizabeth is running down the court. She came to my side and got open. I knew just some how that Jake was going to pass the ball to her. I saw him about to pass the ball and then he flicked his hands towards her. I moved to the side and I stole the ball. I heard people cheering. I sprinted down the court and after I passed the half court line I saw that it was 10 seconds till calls was over. I sprinted down and I was now close to the basket. I slowed down and I looked behind me and I saw Jake behind me I speeded up a little and I ran to the basket to make a layup. I successfully did and then I heard the bell signaling that class is over. My team makes erupted into a cheer and they came up to hug me. It was like a mob. I saw Jake running up to me. I ducked a little and then I felt many arms around me. I felt many several of smells. It stink so much! Ugh people need to put perfume or something on.

"Yo get off of me you guys stink." I yelled trying to get out of the circle. Everyone laughed and pulled away from me. I saw Jake smiling and then he gave me a tight embrace. I giggled and pulled away.

"Nice job out there Nina." My coach said.

"Thanks. It was fun." I said.

"You should join the girls basketball team." He said.

"Um not to be rude, but I'll pass. I just want to relax this year." I said. He nodded his head and then he gave me a hug.

"Just think about it." He said and pulled away from me. I walked away from the crowd and I enter the locker room. I change into my clothes I wore today. I got to the mirror and start brushing my hair. I hear the 5-minute bell ring and then I start putting on perfume and dio.

"Hey Nins, good job out there." One of my teammates said.

"Thanks." I say.

"You should really join the basketball team. We could really use you." She says.

"Na, I really just want to enjoy this year. Maybe next year." I say and start walking away.

"Come on can you just think about it?" She asked.

"Ok I'll think about it." I say.

"Ok cool." She says and I walk away from her. I head to my next class music. We just sang and learn a new song. They asked me to do a solo, but I really can't I'm just to shy. Now it's lunchtime and I sit with my entire friend. Including the Anubis gang.

"So guys how was your day." Amber said as she sat down with her lunch bag.

"Fun especially P.E." I said.

"Nina you were amazing in P.E." Jake exclaimed.

"I was ok. Thought you lost the game so I so disserve your cupcake I said and reached over and took his chocolate cupcake. I giggled as he gave me the evil glare. I took out a bite and I moan in pleasure. I closed my eyes totally intrigued with the chocolate cupcake. I open my eyes and I see everyone looking at me.

"What." I said asked them taking a bite out of the cupcake. They just laugh at me and I feel my cheeks turning hot. I feel someone kiss my cheek and turn to there direction and Eddie was smirking at me.

"Your so cute when you blush." He said as he whispered in my ear.

"Shut up." I say and look down with my cheeks still feeling hot. I look up and I see jealousy written around Jessie, Jake, Jerome, Patricia, and Fabians face. O my God! What is the big deal with them? I mean what's there deal? Ugh I know why Patricia and Fabian jealous, but why are Jesse, Jake, and Jerome jealous? Hey the 3 J's. Wow I'm so weird.

"Nina are you alright. You sort of zoned out." I heard Annabelle say.

"What o yeah sorry. I was just thinking." I said. It wasn't a lie. I really was thinking.

"OMG guess what?" Jennifer said squealing and looking at her phone. We all looked at her.

"Hello guess." Jennifer said.

"Um there is a new shoe sale?" I asked.

"No." She said smiling like crazy.

"Um there is a big sale at Forever 21?" Amber said.

"Nope."  
"Um there is an awesome band coming to town." Mike asked as he pulled her closer to her.

"Yes and no." She said.

"Ok then tell us." Andrea said.

"I JUST REMEMBER THAT THEY ARE GIVING OUT ONE DIRECTION TICKETS TODAY." She said squealing. All the girls squealed well except me.

"Nina why aren't you squealing?" Jesse asked.

"O I mean I like them, but I'm not crazy for them." I said.

"What the hell! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Yes I'm serious." I said.

"HALLELUJIAH!" Jake said. Then he came up and hugged me. While he was hugging me he grabbed his cupcake. I flipped him the birdy and everyone was like 'ooooo'. I giggle and ate my food. I felt someone hand on my thigh and I looked up at Eddie. He smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

"Hello no P.D.A" Xavier said pulling us apart. I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed and shacks his head.

"Hey are you guys going to call tonight for the one direction tickets?" Alfie said.

"Hell yeah!" Andrea said.

"We should all call. It would give us a chance to win them." Patricia said.

"Trish that is actually smart." Jerome said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at him,

"Ok so we all call even you guys." Annabelle said.

"Um I'm not doing it." I said.

"Why not?" Amber pouted.  
"Because it's stupid." I said. Then all the girls gasped and the guys just smirked at me.

"Nins don't you ever say that?" Jennifer said.

"Well it's true." I mumbled.

"Come on Nins you should at least try it." Eddie said.

"You're a Jack." I said glaring up at him.

"Jack what's a Jack?" He asked confused.

"Yea what is a jack?" Joy asked.

"It means jackass. I say Jack instead of Jackass." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know I just do." I said.

"OK so are you going to do it?" Jennifer asked.

"Fine I'll do it." I said letting out a deep breath out. Then the girls squealed and they got out of their chairs and gave me a hug.

"So are they going to give out tickets all week?" I asked.  
"O yeah I forgot to tell you that." Jennifer said. I roll my eyes and then the bell rang. We all got up and we went to throw my trash away. As I was walking to the trashcan I bumped into someone. They knocked me down.

"I'm so sorry." The person said. It was a girl. She had reddish-brown hair.

"I'm so sorry." She said and offered me a hand.

"It's ok I'm a bit clumsy." I said chuckling a bit after she helped me up.

"Same here. Um my name is Willow." She says.

"O that's pretty. My name is Nina." I say.

"I know. I was in your basketball team today in P.E. You are really good." She says.

"O thanks." I say.

"So are you new here?" I asked.

"Yea I just got here today." She says.  
"O do you want to meet my friends?" I asked.

"Ok that will be cool." She says.

"Hey are you British?" I asked.

"Yea. Was it the accent?" She asked

"Yea." I say. We walk towards the crew.

"Hey guys this is Willow. She is new to the school. She is British to. Listen. Willow, say something." I said.

"Ok um well I'm Willow and I like pickles." She said and giggled.

"Well my name is Jerome it's a pleasure to meet you." Jerome said sticking his hand out and then kissing the back of her hand. Everyone smirks at what they see.

"Well is Jerome Clark crushing on a girl?" Alfie said. The Jerome gave him the evil glare. If looks could kill, Alfie would be dead. Willow just giggled at them.

"Ok anyways my name is Amber Millington and this is my boyfriend Alfie!" Amber said and pointed to Alfie who just smirked at Jerome and Willow who were still holding hands.

"I'm Patricia."

"I'm Fabian and this is my girlfriend Joy."

"I'm Jennifer and this is my boyfriend Mike."

"I'm Jesse."  
"I'm Jake."  
"I'm Xavier and this is my girlfriend Andrea."  
"I'm Eddie and this is my girlfriend Nina." Eddie said putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I giggle a little and I get out of his grip and I turn around and kiss him on the cheek.

"O and I am Annabelle."

"O that's a really pretty name." Willow said. Annabelle just grins at her and mumbles a 'thanks'.

"Ok um we should go the bell just rang we are going to be late to class." I say and I walk off with Eddie hand in hand. He walks towards his locker, which is the locker next to a classroom. I go to my locker and I grab my health books.

**END OF THE DAY**

"Babe do you have to go to practice today?" I wined.

"Babe I don't have practice." He said chuckling.

"You don't. O then lets go." I said grabbing his hand after shoving my books into my locker.

**Home**

"So have you made your decision yet?" Eddie asked as he took out the frozen pizza and put it in the microwave.

"My decision on what?" I asked facing him.

"Are you going to come to work with me tomorrow" He asked

"O um sure." I said.

"Good cause I need to teach you how to kick some ass." He said walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"You know I can kick your ass any time any day." I said brushing my lips on his lips.

"Wanna go now." He asked smirking.  
"Ok. Watch me kick your ass." I said.

"I would love to see you try." He said pulling away from me and putting his hands in front of his face, but a little above his chest.

"Why are you acting like that?" I asked.

"I'm a boxer." He said.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yea I'm a trainer." He said.

"I'm dating a boxer?" I asked confused.

"Yup pretty much." He said.

"Well are you good?" I asked. He put his hands down beside him.

"I don't know you will have to wait and see tomorrow." He said and walked away to the microwave and got his food. He took his food out and walked towards the living room and winked at me. I felt my cheeks getting hot. Wow I'm dating a boxer. No fucking way!


	24. Boxing Time

**NINA'S POV **

"Hi I'm looking for um Eddie." I said to the lady at the front desk.

"You mean Eddie Sweet. Our boxing trainer?" She asked as she scanned me and then looked up with a smile of approval. I looked down and myself. I was wearing my black sports bra and short black shorts that came up to the center of my thighs. My hair was in a high ponytail and it was straighten.

"Yes Eddie sweat." I said after I looked back at her.

"Um you wouldn't mind me asking what is your name?" She asked politely.

"Nina, Nina Martin." I said with a grin at the end.

"O so you're the girl Eddie wouldn't stop blabbing his mouth about." She said with a smirk.

"Um I guess." I said shyly and giggled.

O no wonder. Why Eddie can't stop talking about how beautiful you are because come on you are really pretty. I mean you have the body type and everything." She said as she came over the counter and gave me a big bear hug. I giggled and hugged her back while mumbling and 'thank you'.

"Well then you wont my asking what your name is." I said as she pulled away from me.

"O sorry, my name is Samantha." She said as she pulled me into another hug. Someone must really like hugs.

"You like giving hugs, don't you?" I asked teasing her a bit. She giggled a little then pulled away from me.

"Well then I should get back to work." She said and went around the counter and just sat down and started typing away on her computer.

"Um can you tell me where Eddie is?" I asked after a few seconds.

"O um sorry I forgot. Here um let me ask one of my employees to guide you to him." She said as she picked up her phone and started texting away.

"He will be here in a few minutes." She said.

"So how long have you and Eddie been dating?" She asked leaning over the counter.

"Um we started going out for almost a month. Our anniversary is tomorrow." I said feeling my cheeks heat up a little bit.

"AWWWWW how cute. Though he started talking about you for almost 3 months." She said slightly confused. I started laughing at this.

"He has?" I asked.

"Yea he has been saying that you guys have been a couple for over 3 months." She said a little confused.

"Um no we started dating for almost a month." I said giggling. I can't he has been telling everyone we have been going out.

"OMG no way. He has been lying to me. Man this boy must really like you for saying that you guys have been dating for a long time." She said laughing.

"Yea I guess too." I said giggling a lot now.  
"What's so funny?" I hear a male voice behind me. I turn around and I see a tan muscular guy. I'm not going to lie, but he was sexy. I mean you can tell he has muscles because of the black tight shirt that his cupping on him. He has dreamy dark brown eyes.  
"Nothing Michael." She said and let a small giggle escape from her lips.

"O really?" He asked and crossed his arms across his chest and now you can diffidently see his torsos showing.

"Really." I said crossing my arms across my chest and giggling a little. Michael gave me a question look and he looked at Samantha.

"O sorry um this is Nina. You know the girl Eddie has been talking about?" She said.

"O so you're the beautiful girl Eddie has been talking about all this time." He said then gave me a wink.

"Um I guess." I said nervously.

"Come on love lets go to Eddie." He says and grabs my hand and pulls me to him.  
"BYE NINA." Samantha said and waved at me. I waved back and let a giggle escape my lips.

"So your Nina." Michael spoke. He then put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"The one and only." I said uncomfortable.

"So tell me about yourself. How long have you been dating Eddie?" He asked

"Um tomorrow is going to be our 1 month anniversary." I said trying to make my way out of his grasp, but it only got tired.

"O do I make you uncomfortable." He whispered huskily in my ear.

"Um hey so where is Eddie." I asked changing the subject.  
"I'm just playing love." He chuckled and released me. I turned around and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"O being playful, are we now?" He teased me.

"Whatever." I said walking away to another hallway. Then I heard a throat clear and I turned around to find Michael staring at me. I gave him a confused look and he cleared his throat again.

"Um Eddie is that way." He said pointing to another hallway. I let a groan come out of my mouth and I stomped out of the hallway.  
"Jackass." I mumbled under my breath. He must have heard me because he let a chuckle escape out of his mouth. I went into the direction were Michael was pointing at and I saw a door at the end of the hallway. I heard a small groan inside the door. I turned around and I saw Michael behind me. He motions his head telling me to move on. I turned around and I put my hand on the door nob and turned it. I enter the door and I see an arena in the center of the room. There was a punching mat at one of the corners and a small one. There was a matt near the arena and a few tables at the other side of the room. I saw Eddie in the center of the arena. His back was turned towards me. There was also another guy in there. The guy must have had noticed me because he lowered his hands down and stared at me. Then all of a sudden Eddie had the guy pinned down on the arena.

"Remember rule number 1. Don't take your eyes off of your opponent." I heard Eddie say. I let out a giggle and I saw Eddie look up. His forehead was obviously had beats of sweat running down. His face looked a little bruised, but his opponent had a bruised lip. Yup, I am so not going to be a boxer. Ok I know I can totally mark that out of my bucket list.

"HI." I waved at them sheepishly.

"So Eddie this is your mate, Nina?" Michael asked. I have totally forgotten all about him. Eddie then got up and I noticed that he was shirtless. I can feel my cheeks heat up a little.

"Yea she is definitely my girlfriend." Eddie said approaching me. I backed away from Eddie when he was trying to give me a hug.

"Um after you clean up you can give me a hug." I said to him. He just smirked at me and kept on approaching me. I backed up even more and soon I felt myself backed up against a wall. Ugh why am I always backed up the wall? I let out a 'humph', and I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"You know guys don't like it when girls are stubborn." Eddie whispered in my ear. I can fell his warm breath on me and it just made me shiver.

"Well then you will have to get use to me being stubborn then." I whispered back. Yup I'm totally flirting. He let out a chuckle and then he leaned down towards me and planted a kiss on my lips. I felt out lips move in a slow, but passionate rhythm. I heard a door close and I removed my lips from his. I looked around and I saw that it was only us her.

"I guess they decided to give us space." Eddie said looking at my confused face.

"I guess so. So um you said you were going to teach me to box." I said putting air quotes in box.

"O well yea. Ok so just get in the matt. I'm just going to get you some gloves. Be right back." Eddie said going into another door. I went by the arena and I set my bag down. I took off my sweater and I set in on top of my bad. I took my shoes off and I climbed onto the cold metal stairs. I grabbed onto the rope and I slid in the arena. I take in the moment in and I lay down in the center and I look up. I close my eyes and then I soon feel someone's lips on mine. I open my eyes and I see Eddie head above me. His body wasn't on me though his body was on the opposite side. I leaned up and kissed him and pulled away and stood up. He handed me boxing gloves and they were pretty heavy, but not too heavy that I wouldn't be able to hold them.

"No I think I wont use them." I said and took them off and dropped them out of the arena.

"Fine no gloves." He said and did the same thing. I came to the center of the ring and he came up to me and stood in the opposite side of me.

"Ok so you need to put your ands in front of your face, but not to high." He said and came up behind me and held my hands just in the center of my face and chest. He kissed my neck and came around me to examine me. I blushed a little cause he was checking me out a little. I can see his eyes wonder around my body.

"You do know I can't hurt you." I said as he approached me a little.

"Why not?" He asked me and stopped in front of me.

"Because you're my boyfriend and I can't hurt you." I said blushing at the word boyfriend. He then burst out laughing.

"You think your going to hurt me?" He asked in fits of laughter. He bends over clutching his stomach and still laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and approached him. He looked up at me still clutching his stomach and then I grab his wrist and I twist it and take it to his back. He immediately stops laughing and groans in pain and then he grabs my hand that is not holding his wrist and then ducks under it and turns around and now I was facing him. He had a smug smirk on his face. Then he spins me into his arms and I squirm in it. Then I remember in a move that they showed in a movie with Tom Cruise. I stop squirming and I relax my arms and I immediately drop down to the floor. It worked! HA! I get up and Eddie is looking at me with a surprised look. I then approached him and gave him a peck on the lips and started to run my fingers in his hair. I then jerked my foot around his legs making him fall down and lose his balance. He grabbed me before he feel and I landed on top of him. He rolled over so I was under.

"You think you got me, but you were wrong." He says and smirks down at me. I roll my eyes and I squirm with his grabs. One hand was grabbing both of my arms and they were above my head. While his other hand was holding him up. He leaned down and kissed me. O mean I so gonna regret what ima do. I raised my knee up and I hit him in the stomach and he let out air blowing hot air in my face. He rolled over clutching his stomach. I laughed and I got up. I kept on giggling. He got up still clutching his stomach. He took his shirt of and threw it across the area and it hit the ground.

"O its so on." He said moaning and clutching his stomach. I squealed and I turned around, but my clumsy self got the best of me and while I was about to run I tripped on my own two feet. My body landed forward and my boobs actually landed first. I clutched my boobs and moaned in pain. I felt a pair of hands on my waist and hoist me up. I buried my face in Eddie chest while he laughed. I still clutched my boobs and kept on moaning.

"Want me to massage them for you." Eddie said whispering in my ear and I shivered. I kneed him in the ribs and he just laughed. He took me to a door and laid me down on a bench.

"Here take off your sports bra and check if you have any bruises. I'll be outside." He said and walked outside and closed the door. I pulled my bra off and I saw a bruise just on the side of my left breast. I groaned and I went to feel it and it hurt. It was starting to form a purple/blue bruise. I put my bra on slowly and I headed out the door. I saw Eddie hitting a punching bag. Every time he went up for a punch you can see his back flex so much. It was hot! I slowly walked up to Eddie and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me. He stopped and turned around. He smirked at me and looked down at my breast. I covered up and smacked his chest.

"Eddie, stop it." I said turning around and putting my arms across my chest.

"O come on Nina, I'm just checking if you are alright." He said now putting his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Eddie stop. I just have a bruise." He soon hit my sweet spot and I moan in pleasure. I felt him smirk against my skin. He soon dug his teeth against my skin. I squealed and pulled away from him and smacked his chest.

"Did you just bite me?!" I yelled.

"I don't call it biting I call it a love bite." He said while winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and walked away to go grab my bag and he did the same thing for me.

**8:30pm**

"Nina you have to call them tonight! I mean I already called them last night and I won the tickets to go see One Direction!" Jennifer squealed on the phone.

"Ugh fine I'll call." I groaned.

"Ok sexy bitch I'll call them too." She said and hugged up.

"_Ok dial now if you want to win One Direction tickets" The radio host said._ I groaned and grabbed my phone and dialed their number. It kept on ringing until someone finally answered.

"_Hello?" I asked _

"_Heyy you just won One Direction tickets and backstage passes. This was actually the only day where you earn backstage passes" The radio host said. _

"_No way! Thank you so much." I said fake squealing and screaming. Then the radio host put me off he air and asked me for my information to ship me the tickets._

**I'm so sorry that I wan't like updating for so long! GOSH I REALLY AM! O AND CONGRATS ON HOUSE OF ANUBIS FOR WINNING BEST TV SERIES…. AND ALSO ONE DIRECTION FOR WINNING FAVORITE MUSIC GROUP, FAVORITE UK MUSIC GROUP, AND FAVORITE SONG! GOT TO LOVE ONE DIRECTIOIN. DIRECTIONER! **


	25. WHAT TO DO?

**NINA'S POV **

"Wait so your telling me that you just want to chat?" I asked my math teacher, Cassandra. I still don't know why she even told me her name. I mean like isn't that strange. Like the first day of school she just immediately told me her name. WTF.

"Yes. I mean a teacher should know her students well right…?" She said trailing of a little and starching the back of her neck. I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok…um sure…what time and where?" I asked. This is getting really suspicious.

"Um how about this Sunday at 7pm my house." She said and wrote down on a piece of paper her address. . Um what I going on? She handed me her address and then walked away from me. Huh? Should I be worried? I mean a complete stranger just invited me to their house. Ok um yea this is weird…

"So she just gave you her address and she wants you to come over to her house on Sunday?" Jake said as we walked to his backyard.

"Yup pretty much." I said popping the 'p'.

"Well then."

"Should I be worried?" I asked him.

"So So." He said weighing his hands like it was a scale.

"I mean what if she likes you know come at me or she rapes me or something?" I asked him with my voice rising with panic.

"Now what teacher would rape a student and then go back to school?" He asked as if the answer is the easiest answer ever.

"Well you never know…" I said trailing of. He just let a hearty chuckle out and then sat down on a log and patted the seat next to him. I rolled my eyes and sat down on his lap instead.

"Um Nina what are you doing?" He asked as he stood there still.

"Nothing just sitting." I said turning around and grinning at him. He cleared his throat and just pushed me off.

"Flirt much?" He asked as he smirked at me.

"You know it." I said and winked at him. I mean come on it isn't bad on what I just did. We are best friends so it's cool. He then laughed at me and then I sat up, but he then jumped on me. I let a squeal out and he laughed at pinned me down. I looked at his eyes. I shit ok um I need to get off.

"Um can you get off?" I asked him and his face fell a little.

"O come on Nina, it's not like I'm going to kiss those pink lips of yours." He said, but then looked down at my lips. He leaned down a little, but I kneed him in the stomach and he hunched over and got off of me. I quickly got my school bags and ran into the house and ran outside and hopped into my car. I'm in deep shit.

"Wait so h leaned over and try to kissed you?" Jennifer exclaimed over the phone.

"Yup pretty much." I said rolling my eyes. I have gone over this for the billionth time.

"And then you kneed him in the stomach and he got off? Then you ran?" She said.

"Yes ok dam how much am I going to have to go over this?" I said groaning.

"Does Eddie know?"

"No and I don't plan on telling him. I don't want another fight." I said really unsure. I mean I really don't want him to get pissed and then someone ends up hurt. I let another groan out.

"OK fine let's change the subject. I heard you won yesterday. CONGRATS! YOU BETTER BE AWESOME WHEN YOU MEET THEM ON SATURDAY! O and rumor says that they are going clubbing after the after party. YOU BETTER GO WITH THEM OR I'M GOING TO KICK YOU WHITE ASS!" She yelled over the phone. I had to literally pull the phone away from my ear.

"DAMN chill. What am I suppose to say?" I asked her.

"Um I really don't know, but don't worry you have an awesome personality so you'll be fine!"

"AWWWWW thanks girly."

"No prob, but just don't screw this up because your reputation will be dead." She said and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Bitchy much?"

"You still love me."

"Yea yea sure."  
"Whatever."

"So when are you going to the doctors for the check up?" I asked her.

"Um in a month." She said. I can hear her smiling over the phone, but I know she was worried about the check up. I mean who wouldn't! I would totally be scared if I was in her position!

"Ok um can I come?" I asked her.

"WOULD YOU?" She yelled over the phone.

"Duh! I want to support my best friend!" I said happily.

"Aw thanks I love you too." She said.

"Well I have to go Eddie is home and yea." I said and hung up the phone before she can answer.

_**SORRRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I'M LIKE BUSY WRITING ANOTHER STORY….SO YEA. O AND I HAVE ANOTHER STORY ON THIS WEBSITE CALLED WATTPAD. MY USERNAME IS CALLED ACTRESS11. SO CHECK OUT MY STORY! IT'S CALLED **__**I JUST WANT TO BE LOVED**__**. READ IT AND FOLLOW ME ON WATTPAD. O AND ALSO YOU CAN DOWNLOAD THE APP ON YOUR PHONE! DON'T FORGET TO READ MY STORY! LOVE YOU ALL. xx**___


End file.
